Quien busca, encuentra
by New JessJe
Summary: Nuestras cuatro parejas Sekaiichi: Ritsu/Takano, Kisa/Yukina, Chiaki/Hattori y Yokosawa/Zen enfrentan una situación única: luchar por sobrevivir. NOTA IMPORTANTE: Se publicaron el 30/12 los capítulos del 7 al 18, Feliz Año a todos :D
1. Un inicio agitado

_Hola, esta historia la inicie en otra página, esta un poco adelantada ya, y quise compartirla con la comunidad que al igual que yo, tiene el yaoi como su hobbie. Mientras estoy por terminar el primer capítulo de la Secuela de "Roto" y actualizo mis otras historias, les dejo esta. Voy a publicar un capítulo por día, hasta que la termine, espero les guste, un saludo._

 **Capítulo 1: Un inicio agitado**

-Mmm... que bien dormí, decía Onodera mientras intentaba estirarse, pero sentía algo pesado sobre su torso. Abrió los ojos y dio un grito ahogado al ver a Takano durmiendo plácidamente.  
'No puede ser, no otra vez', se decía al ver que, nuevamente, había despertado en su departamento. Con mucha sutileza trato de levantar su brazo, pero él, sin ningún reparo, forzó más su agarre, dejándo sin aire a Onodera. 'Demonios, ¿cómo hace para tener el sueño tan pesado'.  
-Eyyy, Takano!, finalmente le habla fuerte. El mayor apenas bosteza, abre los ojos un poco y sonríe, -Noche agitada, ¿no?  
-Ohhh... vamos... Takano!, le decía tratando de safarse. -Debemos irnos al trabajo, todavía tengo que vestirme... ¡Takano-San!  
Finalmente, él lo suelta, y rápidamente Ritsu empieza a vestirse. Takano suspira y hace lo propio, -Sabes, me gustaría que al menos una mañana despertaras tan lindo y tierno como lo eres en las noches.  
-Deja de decir tonterías, y ve a ducharte.  
Trata de salir, pero es tomado de la muñeca y cae en brazos de Takano, -No te vas sin antes pagar multa.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con...?  
Intenta terminar su frase, cuando es sorprendido por un beso. Con dificultad se aleja, -Eyy... es suficiente, te espero en 15 minutos en el ascensor, dice sonrojado y sale corriendo.  
Takano suspira, -¿Cuándo será el día que amanecerá de buenas?  
Sonríe y se toma una ducha fría para bajar la calentura.

BREAK

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Kisa Shouta se levanta con premura, -¡No! Voy a perder el metro.  
Rápidamente se viste y sale pero el delicioso olor de desayuno recién hecho embriaga sus sentidos. Ahí está Yukina, sirviendo el café y con una sonrisa angelical, se acerca. -Buen día, Kisa-San, ¿descansaste?  
El pobre Kisa intenta taparse los ojos ante el brillante reflejo de su principe, 'Tanto luz no me hace bien recien levantado'.  
-Oh, Yuki, es tarde, me va a dejar el metro...  
-No puedes irte sin desayunar, Kisa-San, mira, te preparé lo que más te...  
-No lo siento Yukina, en serio, debo...  
Se detiene cuando Yukina lo jala de la cintura y lo besa, -Espera al menos que te lo empaque, Kisa-San, así te lo vas comiendo en el metro, sino te enfermaras.  
-Bien, bien.  
El joven sonríe y rápidamente prepara todo. Kisa lo observa, 'Aún no entiendo como no se ha cansado de mi, él es... podría tener a cualquier, pero sigue conmigo... A estas alturas, se que no podría tener una vida, que no fuera con Yukina'.  
Finalmente, le entrega todo a Kisa y se despide con un úlitmo beso. -Emm... adios Yuki.  
-Te veré en la noche, Kisa-San.

BREAK

Minutos antes, Hatori abrió la puerta del departamento de Yoshino. La noche anterior se había quedado ayudando a otra mangaka y no había ido a visitarlo. La imagen era ya habitual para él: Yoshino se había quedado dormido en el piso de la sala, rodeado de lápices, carboncillos y sus libretas. 'Dios, como puede descuidarse de esa forma'. Se acercó y tomó su temperatura. 'Está un poco alta, no es de extrañar que se enfermara'. Lo levantó con cuidado y lo acostó en su cama. Fue al botiquín y sacó medicamentos para la fiebre, que siempre tenía disponibles. Intentó despertarlo, pero estaba completamente noqueado. Suspiró, fue a la cocina y preparó un buen desayuno. Lo puso en la bandeja y fue a la habitación. Como por arte de magia, Yoshino reaccionó al sentir el olor a comida y se fue despertando.  
-Toriiii..., su estómago sonó, lo que provocó una risa en Hatori. -Vamos Yoshino, come algo, te hará bien.  
Antes del segundo bocado, Yoshino estornudó. -No puedo creer que seas tan descuidado, ya hemos hablado de dormir en el suelo.  
-Lo siento... snifff... es que se me ocurrió... snifff..., con dificultad, en medio de la congestión nasal, trataba de explicarle su nueva idea para su escrito. Tori sonreía mientras lo veía comer... 'Nunca cambies, Yoshino... mientras tu me necesites, siempre estaré contigo'.  
Finalmente, le da la medicina, y le ordena enfáticamente no salir de la cama. -Si necesitas algo, llámame. Quisiera quedarme, pero estamos a una semana del fin de ciclo...  
-No te preocupes, Tori... snifff... ve a trabajar... yo me... snifff... cuidaré.  
Finalmente, Hatori se va, sin embargo, mientras está en el ascensor, siente un fuerte apretón en el pecho. Sale del edificio. Desde ahí, tiene una vista perfecta de la ciudad, '¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso?'

BREAK

Finalmente, Takano y Onodera llegan a la Editorial Marukawa, al entrar al ascensor, son casi atropellados por Kisa, que llega casi sin aliento. -Buen día, Takano-San, Rit-chan... ufff.  
-Vaya, Kisa, casi no llegas.  
-Si... emmm... tuve un contratiempo.  
Los tres hombres llegan faltando 5 minutos, ya estaba Mino, con su peculiar sonrisa esperando. -Hatori llamó, Takano-San, tuvo que pasar por el apartamento de Yoshikawa Chiharu, dice que llegará 20 minutos tarde.  
-Mientras eso garantice que no tendrá retrasos este ciclo, no hay problema.  
-¡Takano!, se oye desde el pasillo al viejo oso entrar. Onodera siente la piel de gallina con solo escuchar su voz.  
-¿Cómo es eso que solicitaste mayor tiraje del manga de Mutou-sensei? ¿A cuenta de quién?  
-Entregué el informe a tu superior, y estuvo de acuerdo...  
-¡No puedes pasar por encima de mi autoridad Takano!  
-¡Qué! Y ayer, ¿dónde estabas cuando hice la solicitud?  
-¡Estaba de gira por las librerías! Pero eso no es el asunto... ¡No puedes pasar por encima de mi autoridad!  
-¡Tu superior dio el visto bueno, trata el asunto con él!  
-¡Lo estoy haciendo contigo, idiota!  
Los dos hombres seguían discutiendo, mientras los demás seguían con su trabajo. Onodera suspiró, '¿Cuándo habrá un día de tranquilidad y paz en Marukawa?'  
-Espero que sepas que si no se venden, tu correras con la responsabilidad, Takano, le dice finalmente Yokosawa al irse.  
-Si, si... como digas.  
El oso gruñón seguía su camino hacia su piso, ignorando al resto de editores que lo veían con miedo y murmuraban. Suspiró. Su trabajo era difícil, pero sabía que no estaba ahí para hacer amigos, sino para ser eficiente. Antes que se cerraran las puertas, una mano las detuvo.  
-Ey, otro día de paz en Editorial Marukawa, eh?, le dice Kirishima al entrar.  
Yokosawa lo ignora. Los dos se quedan en silencio, mientras suben. -Hiyori me acaba de llamar, dice que la maestra le puso 10 en el proyecto que le ayudaste a hacer, está muy feliz.  
El breve comentario hizo que se escapara una pequeña sonrisa del oso gruñón. -Bien, te espero a la hora de almuerzo, le dice Kirishima antes de salir, no sin antes rozar levemente su mano, lo que hizo que Yokosawa enrojeciera. 'Ese tonto'.

BREAK

Yukina bajó del bus y corrió hacia la universidad. Le había cogido tarde, pero no le importaba. Los breves minutos que había estado con Kisa en la mañana bien valían la pena. En Marukawa, seguían trabajando a toda máquina.  
-¡Onodera! Ve al noveno piso y busca los informes de ventas de Mutou-sensei de los últimos tres meses. Este tonto de Yokosawa seguro pedirá un informe que justifique el tiraje adicional.  
-Emmm... si, enseguida.  
Mientras tanto, Yoshino se levantó de la cama. Se sentía aburrido. Se abrigó bien y fue a la sala a ver la televisión. -¡Achhhúuuu!, estornudo nuevamente, así que subió la calefacción. Y se recostó en el sofá, mientras pasaba los canales. Hatori, en ese momento, iba en su auto por la vía rápida hacia Marukawa, pero entonces vio algo extraño. El tráfico paró de repente, y él pudo ver, con horror, los cables moviéndose.  
Yoshino, se levantó del sofá de golpe cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido y todo empezó a moverse. Intentó correr hacia el marco de la puerta, pero el movimiento hizo que cayera y golpeara su cabeza contra la mesa.  
Yukina estaba en los pasillos, cuando escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros, se sostuvo de una columna, intentando evitar que el movimiento lo hiciera ir contra el suelo. Entonces uno ruido estrepitoso, y el techo que venía sobre él.  
Kisa y Mino se metieron debajo de la mesa. El pequeño pelinegro, sostuvo sus piernas contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, deseándo estar todavía en casa, desayunando con Yukina... 'Yukina... Dios', en ese momento, entró en pánico, quiso salir, pero se frenó al ver a Takano correr con dificultad. En ese momento, no usaba la lógica, lo único que podía pensar era que Onodera estaba 4 pisos más arriba. Éste, aún estaba en el ascensor. Intentó sujetarse, pero el movimiento hizo que chocara una y otra vez contra las paredes y el piso, hasta que finalmente, el movimiento paró, y estaba inconsciente, en medio de la oscuridad.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. ¿Dónde estás?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde estás?**

"Sismo de 8.3º ha sacudido la parte oriental de Japón hace escasos 10 minutos. Preliminarmente se estima que el epicentro fue a 25k al sur de Tokio. Se ha activado la alarma de Tsunami para la costa sur oriental de Japón. Efectivos de seguridad y rescate están acudiendo a los sectores más dañanos. Se pide a los ciudadanos guardar la calma."

El sonido de la radio se eclipsaba con el claxon de los vehículos. Los conductores intentaban en su desesperación, tratar de salir, pero era imposible, el bloqueo de autos era impensable y ridículo. El auto de Hattori estaba atrapado entre varios autos, había presa en ambas vías, y estaba a la misma distancia de Marukawa, como del apartamento de Yoshino. Intentó llamarlo, pero las líneas estaban caídas. Tiró el teléfono en el asiento del pasajero y se recostó sobre el asiento. _'¿Cómo estarás? Dios, no debí dejarte solo'_ , se decía así mismo, hasta que no pudo más. Tomó su celular, salió del auto, y corrió con dirección a Chiaki. _'Tienes que estar bien... tranquilo, ya voy por tí._  
Mientras tanto, Chiaki fue abriendo lentamente los ojos. Tenía la vista borrosa, lo primero que pudo visualizar, fue el techo. La lámpara aún se balanceaba. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pasó su mano por su frente y sintió al vizcoso. Al intentar levantarse sintió muchas náuseas, así que desistió por unos minutos. Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, así que se recostó en la mesa y cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se sentía mal, realmente mal. Todo el cuerpo le ardía y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Después de un rato, intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero se mareó terriblemente y no pudo aguantar más. Cayó sobre las rodillas, y empezó a vomitar sin control. Cuando al fin terminó, se volvió a recostar en el suelo, todo le daba vueltas y no tenía fuerzas para seguir intentando ponerse de pie. 'Tori, ayúdame', dijo con algunas lágrimas asomándose sobre sus mejillas.

-BREAK-

Mino intentaba inútilmente de llamar a su familia, pero no había forma. Kisa estaba desesperado. _Dios, Yukina fue a la universidad. Ahi tienen protocolo de seguridad, él esta bien, debe estarlo_ , se decía para tratar de calmarse así mismo, pero era inútil. Entonces, uno de los editores corrió y empezó a gritar. -¡Todos, salgan del edificio! Hay un incendio en el piso de Ventas, ¡rápido!  
Takano había logrado llegar al sétimo piso, pero fue detenido por un agente de seguridad.  
-Señor, lo siento debe bajar...  
-¡Quítese de mi camino!, uno de mis subordinados fue al noveno piso...  
-Señor, hay un incendio en el octavo piso, lo siento, pero no podemos dejarlo pasar hasta que lleguen los bomberos y lo controlen.  
 _Octavo piso... es el de Ventas, Yokosawa_ , se dijo con miedo, pero entonces recordó. -Ritsu... él iba al noveno en ascensor...  
-Emmm... entonces debería bajar más bien.  
-¿Qué quiere decir?  
-Bueno, no sé como decirle, pero el ascensor sucumbió con el sismo, cayó al vacío.

-BREAK-

Kirishima bajó casi volando las escaleras pisos completos, hasta que llegó al décimo, pero al igual que Takano, no lo dejaron pasar. Los que venían de pisos arribas estaban cayendo en desesperación.  
-¿Me está diciendo que hay un incendio y no nos dejarán pasar?  
-¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!  
-¡No nos puede dejar aquí a nuestra suerte!  
-Señores, señores, trataba de tranquillizar el agente de seguridad. -Los bomberos ya vienen en camino, lo mejor que pueden hacer es subir un par de pisos, y esperar a que les demos la señal de salir... por favor, todos estamos en la misma situación, tenemos familia que ver, pero tenemos que seguir el protocolo, les pido que por favor, colaboren. Kirishima apenas se estaba acercando y escuchó lo que dijo.  
-Espere, espere. ¿Dónde es el incendio?  
-Piso ocho señor.  
En ese momento, Kirishima perdió todo el sentido de lógica y sentido común... _Yokosawa... no._ Aprovechó un momento de distracción, golpeó al agente y sin más bajó hasta el octavo... _Voy por ti, Yokosawa... resiste._

-BREAK-

Tosió con dificultad. El polvo no lo dejaban visualizar. Escuchaba gritos y gemidos. Yukina trató de moverse, pero sintió un dolor agudo en su pierna. Fue quitando poco a poco los escombros que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Por fin pudo enderezarse. Había una varilla incrustada en su pierna. Observó sangrado, pero no tan profuso, sin embargo, le habían dicho que en esos casos, no había que retirar, por si había tocado una arteria, sino, tendría una hemorragia masiva y moriría en cuestión de minutos. Asi que empezó a evaluar sus opciones. Al final, decidió tratar de caminar. Con dolor se fue poniendo de pie y se sentó en los escombros. La herida empezó a sangrar más. Suspiró. No tenía idea de que hacer ahora. Entonces escuchó los llamados suaves de una mujer, no muy lejos. Decidió arriesgarse y se puso de pie. Caminó con cuidado por los maderos y varillas. En cada paso, sentía un dolor agudo y frío en todo el cuerpo, hasta que por fin llegó al sitio de donde venía la voz. La conocía. Era compañera suya de uno de sus cursos. Un pesado bloque de concreto había caído en la mitad de su cuerpo. Por su boca salía sangre y apenas podía susurrar.  
-Hola... trata de calmarte, vendrá ayuda.  
-Mi familia, mi hermana... ellos... tengo que verlos, dijo con lágrimas. Cada vez su voz era más débil.  
-Mira, buscaré ayuda, de acuerdo... tu aguanta.  
-No...  
-Pero...  
-No te vayas, no quiero... no quiero morir sola, le rogó.  
Los ojos de Yukina se humedecieron, pero intentó sonreír. -Bien, me quedaré contigo.  
Se sentó a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano y acariciando su pelo, hasta que la joven cerró sus ojos.

-BREAK-

Kisa y Mino bajaron las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Cada uno quería salir corriendo e ir a buscar a sus seres queridos, Mino a su familia, y Kisa a Yukina. En su corazón sintió un gran dolor, _Debí quedarme, desayunar con él... si tan solo, ¿porqué no aproveché el momento para estar con él? Siempre pongo mi trabajo primero... pero ahora... él tiene que estar bien, debe estarlo... necesito que sea así, necesito decirle lo mucho que lo amo._  
Cerca de la puerta principal, varios rescatistas intentaban forzar la puerta del ascensor. Mino y Kisa se acercaron y vieron a un desesperado Takano.  
-Takano San, ¿qué sucede?... ¿Takano San?, insistió Mino. En ese momento, lograron abrir la puerta. Antes de que alguno hiciera el intento, Takano se avalanzó sobre ellos, para ver si ahí estaba Ritsu. Uno de ellos trataron de alejarlo, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de ver a su amado Onodera en el suelo, inerte.

 **CONTINUARA**


	3. El dilema de Kirishima

**Capítulo 3: El Dilema de Kirishima**

Kirishima ignoró los gritos del agente de seguridad, y llegó a la puerta de emergencia que daba al piso de ventas. Desde la rendija empezaba al filtrarse el humo. Pero estaba decidido, tenía que encontrar a Yokosawa, a como diera lugar. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba bloqueada. Suspiró frustrado, y empezó a patearla con fuerza, una y otra vez, hasta que por fin la abrió con dificultad. Entró y sintió ahogo. El humo era espeso. Desde donde estaba pudo ver el lugar donde inicio el incendio, la parte de atrás, el área de archivos antiguos. Con tanta papelería, un chizpaso y el fuego tomaría fuerza rápidamente.  
-¡Takafumi!... ¡Takafumi!, gritaba sin éxito. Nada. _Tal vez pudo salir a tiempo, o estaba en otro piso_ , se dijo con alivio. Dio la vuelta cuando escuchó una voz conocida.  
-¡Zen!..., intentó gritar, pero la tos se lo impidió, sin embargo, suficiente para que Kirishima corriera hacia el área de archivos.  
-Zen... Zen..., volvía a escuchar. Quitó los escombros, hasta que encontró a Yokosawa, quien intentaba levantar varios escombros de su asistente, Yiru.  
-Ayúdame... Zen... Yiru..., intentaba hablar, pero la tos le permitía decir gran cosa. Yiru estaba inconsciente y el fuego se acercaba peligrosamente.  
-Takafumi... escucha, debemos irnos, el fuego...  
-¡No voy a dejarlo aquí, Zen!, le gritó después de toser nuevamente. Kirishima desistió, y se acercó. -Escucha, deja. A la cuenta de tres, levantaré el archivero y tu sacarás su cuerpo, ¿bien? Pero tiene que ser rápido, no hay mucho tiempo.  
Yokosawa asintió, levantó el cuerpo de Yiru por los hombros y espero la señal.  
-Ok, uno, dos... ¡ahora!, gritó mientras levantaba el mueble. Yokosawa sacó el cuerpo de Yiru y lo alejó lo más que pudo de los escombros. Kirishima dejó caer el mueble y se acercó a ambos. Yokosawa trataba de despertarlo, pero Kirishima no perdió tiempo, tomó el cuerpo de Yiru, y lo cargó sobre su espalda. -No hay tiempo Takafumi, los paramédicos ya vienen, lo atenderán abajo, vamos.  
Lo tomó del hombro y salieron del piso.

BREAK

Takano dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Ignoraba los sonidos a su alrededor, A Kisa, Mino, los paramédicos... para él era algo irreal. Hacia apenas 3 horas, estaba entre sus brazos, dulcemente dormido, y ahora, estaba en el frío suelo, inmóvil, sin vida. Los paramédicos actuaron rápido. Empezaron a revisar. Pusieron un collarín, una máscara con oxígeno y con cuidado levantaron su cuerpo. Takano sentía que su corazón se rompía en cientos de pedazos, _No puede ser, ¿recuperarlo... para perderlo así?_ Las lágrimas salieron, intrusas sobre sus ojos, hasta que un pequeño grito lo sacó de su estado.  
-¡Takano San!... Vamos, van a sacar a Ritchan, hay que darles espacio, le dijo Kisa. Nunca lo había visto tan perdido. Finalmente los paramédicos sacaron su cuerpo. Takano los siguió y seguía preguntando. -¡Pero déjenme ir con él!  
-Señor, no tenemos tiempo...  
-No entienden, debo estar con él.  
-Bien... bien, vamos entonces, le dijo el paramédico que se iba a pasar al asiento del conductor, pero entonces otro grito hizo que volvieran a ver.  
-¡Alto! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!, gritó Kirishima, que aún llevaba a Yiru en su espalda. Yokosawa iba detrás. No tosía tanto, no por sentirse bien, sino porque le era imposible... sentía un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, y no podía respirar, pero en ese momento, no quería decir nada. No solo por Yiru, desde donde estaba, vio a Takano en la ambulancia. Su rostro estaba tan pálido como un fantasma. Sostenía la mano de alguien en la camilla, y no era necesario que tuviera que adivinar quien era. Los paramédicos revisaron a Yiru rápidamente.  
-Parece que tiene un fuerte golpe y al menos un par de costillas rotas, hay que llevarlo al hospital por si se presenta una hemorragia interna...  
Los paramédicos preparaban a Yiru para hacerlo ingresar a la ambulancia. A unos metros, Yokosawa ya no tosía, simplemente no tenía fuerza. Empezó a ver puntos negros. Con dificultad, inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza, pero el aire no llegaba a los pulmones.  
-Bien, listo, nos podemos ir entonces, le dice Kirishima.  
-¿Hiyori?... ¿Dónde está?  
-En la escuela, lo bueno es que no está muy lejos, podemos ir caminando, no duraremos más de 15 minutos, ya que el metro y las vías colapsaron, y solo las ambulancias tienen paso... ¿Takafumi?... ¿estás bien?  
Yokosawa tomó del brazo a Kirishima y trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas. -¡Takafumi! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!  
-No... no puedo... respirar... le decía en medio de ahogos. La ambulancia de Onodera y Yiru ya había salido, así que no tenía idea de que hacer. Le soltó la corbata, para que le llegara aire, pero era imposible. Yokosawa sentía que su garganta se terminaba de cerrar por completo, se desplomó pero había algo en su mente. -Zen... Zen, escucha... busca a Hiyori  
-Takafumi, no me pidas que te deje solo.  
-Debes ir por tu hija Zen... ve.  
Los bomberos llegaron finalmente para apagar el incendio. Uno de ellos se acercó a Kirishima y Yokosawa, que estaba en sus brazos, apenas respirando.  
-¿Qué sucedió?  
-Él... no puede respirar... la ambulancia se fue, yo no me di cuenta que estaba tan mal...  
-¿Estuvo mucho tiempo respirando humo?  
-Emmm... si, de hecho, ¿porqué?  
El bombero se acercó a su pecho y escuchó. -Creo que tiene fallo respiratorio, probablemente líquido. Tiene que ser atendido de inmediato o podría terminar con un daño irreversible o algo peor... ¡Akino! ¡Ven!  
Otro bombero se acercó a ellos. -Escucha, este hombre debe ser llevado a un hospital de inmediato, tiene líquido en los pulmones, usa nuestra camioneta y llévalo a él y a su amigo.  
-Como digas.  
Los tres hombres llevaron a Yokosawa hasta la camioneta, Kirishima iba a dar la vuelta para sentarse junto a Yokosawa, pero este lo sujeto de la ropa. Quería decir muchas cosas, pero todo se limitó a una pequeña y sencilla, que encerraba toda su preocupación, -Hiyori...  
-Takafumi, no...  
-Hiyori, le repide con los ojos húmedos. Zen lo ve sin decir más. Con lágrimas acaricia su rostro y lo besa en los labios. -¿Dónde lo llevaran?  
-El Central es el más cercano, y tenemos vía libre.  
-Bien, cuídenlo por favor, les dice finalmente. Lo vuelve a ver. Yokosawa le sonríe. Kirishima cierra la puerta y ve la camioneta alejarse con el corazón destrozado. Pero no tenía tiempo, dio media vuelta y empezó a correr al norte, mientras la mitad de su corazón estaba en esa dirección, el otro iba hacia un futuro incierto.

BREAK

La ambulancia iba a toda velocidad, en cuestión de minutos llegarían al hospital. Junto a Takano, estaba el paramédico que atendía a Onodera, frente a él, otro que cuidaba de Yiru. Takano acercó su mano a la suya y rozó sus delgados dedos, esperando, quizás, alguna reacción. Hasta ese momento, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Onodera iba completamente inmovilizado en la camilla, con una máscara de oxígeno. Empezó a revisarlo con la vista. Tenía una IV, además de estar conectado a un monitor. Sus latidos eran constantes, aunque débiles. Finalmente, cuando sintió mayor control de sus emociones preguntó, -¿Qué le sucede a Onodera?  
El paramédico lo volvió a ver extrañado. Desde el principio, se dio cuenta que estaba en estado de shock, así que quizo ser amable con él.  
-Tiene varias contusiones, tiene al menos una fisura en su pierna izquierda, pero hay que esperar la placa. Por temor a un daño en la columna, le inmovilizamos por seguridad, al momento de subirlo en la camilla, nos percatamos que tenía la respiración irregular, así que pusimos una bomba de oxígeno, que es una medida momentánea, pero aún no ha mejorado, así que probablemente lo van a entubar llegando a emergencias. Es posible que tenga daños internos, por lo que tendría que ir a cirugía. Pero por ahora, solo podemos tomar acciones para conservarlo con vida mientras llegamos al Hospital, será allá que lo atenderán... sé que es difícil señor, pero le aseguro que cuidaremos de él.  
En ese momento, un pito asustó a Takano, inmediatamente volvió a ver los monitores, -Tenemos paro cardiorespiratorio, ¡rápido!  
Ambos paramédicos empezaron a atender a Yiru, pero el espacio era reducido y no tenían los implementos necesarios.  
-¿En cuanto llegamos?, grita uno de los paramédicos al conductor.  
-Estamos por entrar... ¡listo!, grita mientras para la ambulacia. Takano se hace a un rincón y sostiene la mano de Onodera, mientras los paramédicos le hacen RCP a Yiru. Mientras uno le da 5 pulsos al pecho, el otro con una bomba pasa oxígeno al pulmón, pero nada cambia, hasta que abren la puerta, y el conductor, junto a un doctor y varios enfermeros sacan la camilla de Yiru. Todos se van, menos el paramédico que atendía a Onodera y el conductor. Ambos sacan con ayuda de Takano la camilla de Onodera y entran a Emergencias. Allí, había caos, tal y como en Marukawa, niños llorando, hombres reclamando por saber de sus familiares, enfermeras y médicos corriendo de un pasillo a otro, gente ensangrentada, con vendas, cerca de ahí, un oficial con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Finalmente un médico y tres enfermeros se acercan a la camilla, y el paramédico da las indicaciones.  
-Onodera Ritsu, 25 años, serias contusiones, conmoción cerebral, fisura en hueso pierna izquiera, problemas respiratorios, posible daño en la columna.  
-¿Presión?  
-100 sobre 60.  
-Mmm... algo baja, bien, ponle etiqueta naranja, llévenlo a rayos x... TAC completo, de una vez sabremos si es necesario una intervención quirúrgica. ¿Tiene familia?  
-Yo, dice inmediatamente Takano.  
-¿Hermano? ¿Padre?  
-Soy su pareja.  
El médico lo volvió a ver preocupado. -Disculpe, pero debe entender que solo un familiar directo o su apoderado médico puede tomar decisiones sobre su salud, si hay que operar, no podría consultarlo con usted, ¿tiene forma de comunicarse con su familia?  
-Yo... no, no tengo.  
-Mmm... veré si alguna de nuestras asistentes puede averiguarlo en su expediente médico, pero no le prometo nada, le recomiendo que espere aquí con los otros familiares.  
-Haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero por favor, sálvelo, le dice finalmente. Observó como las enfermeras se llevaban la camilla de Onodera. Ritsu... Ritsu, debes aguantar... necesito que vuelvas a mi.  
Takano se sentó en una de las sillas del pabellón. Recordó a ese niño inocente, que sin pensarlo simplemente le dijo "Me gustas" en la biblioteca de su escuela. Cuando lo volvió a ver, pensó en el reto de conquistarlo nuevamente, pero al final, se volvió a enamorar del Onodera Ritsu de hoy, aquel chichoso y amargado joven, que se volvía dócil y tierno en sus brazos, y quien era capaz de enloquecer sus sentidos con una sola caricia. _Nunca tendrás la remota idea de lo mucho que te amo, Ritsu_.

BREAK

Kisa corría, tratando de esquivar a las muchas personas en las aceras. La universidad de Yukina estaba a varios kilómetros de Marukawa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo tonto que había sido, recriminándose por no tomar unos cuantos minutos para compartir el desayuno con Yukina. Él era lo mejor que había llegado alguna vez a su vida, _¿Y si lo pierdo? ¿Si no lo puedo volver a ver?_ , se decía constantemente. Pero trataba de eliminar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Pasara lo que pasara, él lo iba a encontrar.  
Al mismo tiempo, Kirishima llegó por fin a la escuela de Hiyori. Entró casi sin aire. Afortunadamente, la escuela no tuvo daños importantes, y los niños estaban bien. A todos los habían agrupados en la cancha, esperando a sus padres. Kirishima llamó a Hiyori, hasta que escuchó a su pequeña, que corría hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Papi, papi, estoy muy asustada.  
-Tranquila Hiyori, papá está aquí, y no dejará que nada te pase.  
En ese momento, la tierra empezó a moverse con violencia. Los niños se tiraron al suelo, esperando que pasara, mientras que Kirishima abrazó a su pequeña, y le susurraba palabras de calma, -Cierra tus ojos amor... ya pasará... pasará pronto.  
En el hospital, el movimiento hizo que Takano reaccionara. La gente empezó a correr hacia la calle, pero él, por el contrario, intentó ir a emergencia, pasara lo que pasara, tenía que estar con él.  
Kisa iba cruzando la calle cuando empezó el nuevo sismo. Con terror vio como los edificios a su alrededor se movían hacia un lado y hacia otro. La gente gritaba y se golpeaba sin cesar. Él corrió hacia la acera y se agarró con fuerza de un poste. Cerró los ojos y pidió a Dios que Yukina estuviese protegido en algún lado.  
Hattori estaba a tres cuadras del edificio de Chiaki. El movimiento hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Cayó de rodillas, hasta que finalmente el movimiento cesó. Pero no se percató, que uno de los postes caería, inevitablemente, sobre él.

CONTINUARA


	4. Una ayuda inesperada

**Capítulo 4: Una ayuda inesperada**

"Hace unos minutos, una réplica se sintió en la ciudad de Tokio, con una intensidad de 6.9º, se pide a los ciudadanos que escuchen las indicaciones de los encargados de seguridad y emergencias, y sigan al pie de la letra los protocolos de emergencias. El Departamento de Bomberos informa que hasta el momento se han controlado 11 focos de incendio, mientras que otras decenas han ingresado a hospitales de la capital. Les mantendremos informado."

Tori no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, escuchó un grito y antes de hacer otro movimiento, sintió como alguien se abalanzaba sobre él y lo alejaba del peligro. Ambos hombres, caídos en el suelo se volvieron a ver. -Deberías tener más cuidado Hattori, no pienses que estaré ahí siempre para salvar tu trasero, le dice Yanase en tono de burla  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Lo mismo que tu supongo, vamos no perdamos tiempo.  
Yanase se pone de pie, pero es detenido por Tori, -No te necesito, busca a tu familia.  
-Ey, Hattori, basta. Mira a tu alrededor…  
Tori observa su entorno, hay confusión, dolor caos. –Esto es mucho más grande que tú y yo, debemos dejar a un lado nuestros problemas y pensar en Chiaki, ¿qué dices?  
Se queda pensativo, -Tienes razón, vamos entonces.  
Ambos hombres corren hacia el edificio que está a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí. Al mismo tiempo, Takano logra entrar a los salones de cirugía y deambula buscando a Onodera. Había pasado desapercibido, hasta que uno de los médicos lo toma del brazo. –Ey, disculpe señor, pero no puede estar aquí.  
-¿Cómo está?  
-¿Quién?  
-Onodera Ritsu, lo están atendiendo aquí, y luego tembló… necesito ver si está bien.  
El médico vio su desesperación y revisó en su tabla. –Tengo que atender a un paciente de apellido Onodera… Hagamos algo, lo iré a ver, y le informaré apenas tenga noticias, pero por favor, espere afuera, necesitamos la colaboración de todos ustedes.  
-Gracias doctor.

 **BREAK**

Kisa apenas caminó unos cuantos metros después de que terminó el segundo sismo. Se sentó en un banco, subió sus piernas y las acercó a su propio cuerpo. Estaba aterrorizado. En ese momento, decenas de posibles escenarios, todos igual de terribles, pasaron por su mente. _Yuki… Yuki._ Tenía terror de seguir, no por otro temblor, por la posibilidad de no encontrarlo con vida. _Tienes que estar vivo Kou, por favor, mantente con vida…_  
En la universidad, Yukina no se había movido un solo milímetro, ni siquiera con el sismo. Seguía ahí, sentado, sosteniendo la mano de su compañera de clase. La sonrisa que le dio para tranquilizarla se había desvanecido, varias lágrimas habían caído ya. En ese momento, hubo una idea que le vino a la mente, lo único que podía sacarlo del shock. _Kisa San… Kisa San, él… ¿dónde estás?_  
Yukina volvió a ver a su alrededor. Escuchaba ruido en el fondo, personas, así que empezó a llamarles.  
-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, necesitamos ayuda!  
Volvió a ver a la chica, que tenía los ojos cerrados, sus labios pálidos y la piel fría. –Ya vienen, te atenderán pronto.  
No hubo respuesta. –Por favor… tienes que estar bien… debes vivir, le repetía con la voz entrecortada, pero no había reacción. -¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdennos!

 **BREAK**

Yanase y Tori llegaron al edificio y empezaron a subir las escaleras. Uno, otro y más pisos, hasta que terminaron con la respiración entre cortada.  
-Oye, Hattori... ammm... recuérdale a Chiaki... que se mude... unos... 20 pisos más abajo...  
-Lo tendré... en mente... ¡rápido!  
Finalmente, ambos hombres llegan al piso de Yoshino y entran al apartamento.  
-¡Chiaki!, grita Tori mientras busca por los cuartos. Yanase empieza a revisar y ve en el suelo algo que lo aterra.  
-¡Hattori! ¡Rápido!  
El hombre llega a él, -¿Qué pasa?  
-Hay sangre en la alfombra, le dice mientras le señala la mancha roja cerca de la mesa.  
-No... él... no está.  
-Tal vez alguien lo sacó...  
-¡¿Pero quién?!  
-No tengo idea... busquemos en el piso, por si sigue aquí.  
Tori no espero, corrió al pasillo y lo llamaba con desesperación. Yanase tomó la dirección contraria. En ese piso habían 4 apartamentos, era imposible que no lo encontraran si seguía ahí. Escuchó un gemido y volvió a ver. Yoshino caminaba tambaleándose, con dirección al ascensor.  
-¡Tori! ¡Lo encontré!, gritó mientras se acercaba a Chiaki. El chico lo volvió a ver, pero perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer. Yanase lo sostuvo y lo sentó con cuidado en el piso. Tori llegó y se arrodilló. -Yoshino... ¿estás bien?  
En su cara había un chorro de sangre seca. Y parecía no reaccionar a la voz de ellos. Yanase se acercó a su rostro al sentir un olor extraño.  
-¿Sientes ese olor?  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Es vómito... pupilas dilatadas, lentitud al responde, sin mencionar el golpe en la cabeza, es obvio que tiene una contusión... aunque... tiene fiebre, dice al tocar su mano.  
-Si... él se despertó con fiebre esta mañana, pero no tanta.  
-Se le disparó por el shock que sufrió, en ese momento el sonido de su celular, hizo que Yanase se alarmara.  
-Tenemos línea, espera... Sí... ¿dónde estas?  
Mientras Yanase hablaba por teléfono, Hattori seguía hablandole a Chiaki esperando alguna reacción, seguía con los ojos abiertos, pero sin enfocar.  
-Yoshino... Yoshino, por favor... reacciona. Soy yo, perdóname por no estar contigo, pero ahora, aquí estoy, no te dejaré solo... Yoshino.  
El chico volvió a verlo y con dificultad susurró, -¿Tori?  
El seme soltó algunas lágrimas. -Si, soy yo. Te sacaré de aquí, vas a estar bien.  
-Oye, les interrumpe Yanase. -Era mi hermano.  
-¿Está bien?  
-No mucho, estaba en la universidad, uno de los pisos del edificio de arte se desplomó y quedó atrapado, afortunadamente lograron sacarlo, pero está esperando que lo lleven al hospital, parece que se fracturó. Debo ir allá. Estas desesperado, dice que están sacando heridos y muertos, es un infierno sobre la tierra  
-Espera, toma, le dice mientras le entrega las llaves de su auto.  
-Dejé mi carro en la vía 25, está de camino al sector universitario, úsalo.  
Yanase tomó las llaves, -Oye, Chiaki, debo irme, pero te dejo en buenas manos, ¿bien?... Gracias Tori.  
Se pone de pie, pero Tori lo llama. -Yuu... gracias a ti.  
-Cuídense los dos.

 **BREAK**

Kirishima corría por las calles, a la velocidad que su hija le permitía. Ahora estaba aterrado por Yokosawa. Los metros seguían sin funcionar, y el Hospital Central estaba muy alejado todavía.  
-Papi, ¿dónde está Oni-shan?  
-Él... él se golpeó, pero estará bien cariño, lo están atendiendo.  
Sentía un gran dolor y desesperación. La última vez que lo vio estaba en muy mal estado y apenas respiraba. _¿Por qué fui tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta que estabas herido? Si algo te pasa, no me lo perdonaré._  
Los dos bomberos entraron con Yokosawa en brazos a Emergencias.  
-¡Rápido! Este hombre está grave.  
Una de las enfermeras acercó una camilla y la doctora apareció. Mientras lo llevaban al salón, el bombero les explicaba la situación.  
-Aparentemente respiró una gran cantidad de humo, y lleva 25 minutos con problemas para respirar...  
El hombre le tomó el pulso y la respiración. -Debemos actuar ya... ¡Vamos, vamos!, gritó. Lo llevaron a urgencias y con rapidez la doctora actúo. -Tubo número 5, vamos... ¿cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente?  
-Al menos unos 10 minutos.  
La doctora con habilidad, empujó ligeramente su cabeza, metió un separador para evitar dañar sus labios e introdujo el tubo por su garganta, hasta que finalmente llegó. Esperó unos segundos a que el oxígeno entrara a su cuerpo. -Bien, necesita exámenes completos, placas, hay que verificar que no tenga líquido. Después, a cuidados intensivos... subo en una hora, manténgame informada.  
A varios kilómetros de ahí, Kisa apenas había reaccionado. No podía dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos negativos, no esta vez. Debía encontrarlo, y para eso, tenía que mantener la esperanza, por más pequeña que fuera, que estaba vivo. Así que bajó sus pies del banco al piso, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos... en su cabeza estaba la imagen de su principe sonriéndo. _Te encontraré Kou._  
Su puso de pie y empezó a correr nuevamente.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Su hijo nunca estará solo

**Capítulo 5: "Su hijo nunca estará solo"**

Doce kilómetros... esa era la distancia que separaban a Kisa de Yukina. El sol ya picaba al brillar imponente en el cielo. El chico no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había caminado tanto. Las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro. Con desesperación, limpiaba las gotas que se colaban por sus ojos, pero no se detenía. Estaba decidido a llegar a él. En dónde estaba ya había menos personas a pie. algunas vías se estaban liberando para dejar pasar las patrullas, ambulancias y camiones de bomberos, pero uno que otro auto también pasaba. Dio tres pasos para cruzar una nueva calle, cuando una explosión desde un almacén cercano hizo que volviera a ver, y luego escuchó el frenazo de un auto, casi a sus pies.  
Entre tanto, Tori bajaba las escaleras, esta vez con Chiaki en su espalda. Su cuerpo se sentía liviano. Esta era, quizás la única vez que agradecía su bajo peso. Desde que había susurrado su nombre, Yoshino no había dicho nada más. Iba incosciente en su espalda. Tori sentía, preocupado, el ardor del cuerpo de Yoshino. Empezó a sentir húmedo su hombro, _'Se está deshidratando, tengo que darle agua'_. Finalmente llega al primer piso. Lo puso sobre un sillón y observó por la puerta de vidrio a la mayoría de los ocupantes esperando afuera, algunos golpeados, la mayoría asustados. Uno de los guarda entró al edificio, así que lo llamó, -Disculpe, ¿llamaron ya a emergencias?  
-Si señor, pero aún nada, y tengo al menos a 5 ocupantes heridos y a varios con crisis nerviosas. Debo dejarlo, disculpe.  
El hombre siguió su camino hacia las escaleras. Tori se volvió a acercar a Chiaki, que seguía inmóvil sobre el sillón. No sabía si esperar a la ambulancia o salir con él a cuestas. Pero pensó que primero era hidratarlo. Fue al dispensador de agua y sirvió un vaso. Regresó con Chiaki, y levantó su cabeza con cuidado para acercarlo al líquido. -Yoshino, despierta... es agua, necesitas beber... Yoshino..., le llamaba suavemente. El muchacho empezó a abrir los ojos y miró el vaso. Se acercó y empezó a beber poco a poco.  
-Tori... ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?, pregunta después de terminar.  
-Hubo un terremoto y te golpeaste la cabeza. Estamos en el lobby de tu edificio, no te preocupes, buscaré que un médico te atienda.  
-¿Terremoto?... ammm, gimió y tocó su cabeza.  
-Debes tomarlo con calma, le dice mientras toma su mano y la baja. -Tienes un fuerte golpe.  
Al pasar los minutos, Tori empezaba a angustiarse más. Aunque Chiaki ya estaba más consciente, la fiebre había aumentado y aún no habia señales de una ambulancia. Los vecinos habían empezado a movilizarse al ver que no se acercaba ayuda, así que tomó una arriesgada decisión. -Escucha, voy a buscar ayuda. Quédate aq...  
Antes de si quiera terminara de hablar, Chiaki lo tomó de la manga angustiado. -Tori... Tori por favor, no me dejes aquí.  
-Pero Yoshino...  
-Tengo miedo Tori, por favor, no quiero pasar por esto solo otra vez, no te vayas, le ruega con los ojos húmedos.  
Hattori retira la mano de Chiaki y la toma con las suyas, -Yoshino, no hay forma de saber si vendrá ayuda, y necesitas atención médica.  
-Entonces... entonces llévame contigo.  
-Escucha, el sol está cada vez más fuerte, estamos a varios kilómetros del hospital más cercano y no puedes caminar en tu condición. Si algo te sucede de camino yo..., suspira bajando la mirada sin saber que más decirle. Chiaki pone su mano libre sobre las suyas. Tori lo vuelve a ver y su corazón late al ver la más inocente y confiada sonrisa que nunca le había visto en su cara, -Recuerdo que... deseaba que estuvieras ahí para ayudarme, pero entonces pensé que... que algo podría haberte pasado y... yo estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, esperando a que me rescataras. Asi que me puse de pie y traté de buscarte porque... porque no podría estar tranquilo sin saber si volvería a ver a Tori... Y aquí estás. Yo... no quiero pasar por algo así otra vez y angustiarme por no ver tu rostro. No me quiero separar de ti, y si tengo que cruzar todo Tokio a pie con tal de estar contigo lo haré... Por favor, llévame.  
Tori acaricia su rostro y se acerca a él... -De acuerdo, te llevaré.

-BREAK-

El frenazo hizo que Kisa perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado. El conductor inmediatamente salió asustado del auto, -¡Dios! Yo... lo lamentó no me fijé... emm... ¿eres Kisa Shouta de Marukawa, cierto?, le pregunta Yanase sorprendido. El chico lo volvió a ver, aún adolorido. -¿Tu? ¿Eres Yanase?  
-Si, oye... en serio disculpa... ¿estás bien, no te golpeaste?, le pregunta mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.  
-Emm... no, fue solo la impresión, descuida.  
Kisa vuelve a ver el auto, se le ocurre... pero no, no se atrevía a preguntar. Pero, ¿podría ser?. -Yanase, ¿ese no es el auto de mi compañero Hattori?  
-Emm... si, me dio las llaves para que fuera por mi hermano a la universidad.  
-¿Universidad? ¿A cuál?  
-Touto, le responde sin vacilar.  
-¡Llévame!, le dice casi gritando. -Por favor, debes llevarme, te lo ruego, le dice haciendo una reverencia.  
-Emm... ¿vas hacia allá?  
-Si, mi novio estudia allá, y no sé nada de él, iba hacia allá en este momento.  
-¿Caminando? Son como 15 kilómetros... bien, te llevo, sube.  
Yanase arranca y siguen la ruta. -Estaremos ahí en unos 10 minutos o menos, descuida.  
Kisa sentía un gran alivio. _Kou, ya casi estoy contigo._  
-¿No has hablado con él?  
-Emm... las líneas se cayeron.  
-Regresaron hace como media hora.  
-¿Qué dices?, le pregunta Kisa. La premura que tenía hizo que olvidara estar probando el móvil. Inmediatamente marcó el número de Yukina. Lo intentó varias veces, pero nada, no había respuesta.  
-No contesta, dice finalmente angustiado.  
Yanase suspiró. Sentía pena por Kisa, él sabía lo que sentía. Una hora antes sintió una gran desesperación al no saber de Yoshino, _'Espero que lo estés cuidando, Hattori'_. Puso la radio del auto. Aún seguían dando pormenores del terremoto.

 _ **"... Hasta el momento, se han sacado cuatro cuerpos del que era el edificio de arte de la Universidad de Touto, nuestro compañero..."**_

Kisa abrió los ojos e innmediatamente subió el volumen para escuchar la nota completa. No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llorar sin control.  
-¿Kisa?...  
-El edificio de arte... Yukina... él estudia ahí, dijo apenas como un leve susurro.  
Yanase cerró los ojos y siguió conduciendo, con un agudo dolor. -No te preocupes, muchos quedaron atrapados cuando se desplomó el techo, pero la mayoría sobrevivió.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Mi hermano estaba ahí, hablé con él hace un rato. Es un desastre, pero llegaron rescatistas casi inmediatamente...  
-Pero, ¿por qué no me responde si está bien?  
-Oye, no lo sé, pero ya estamos a punto de llegar, ten fe en que estará bien, le dice tratando de reconfortarlo.  
Kisa asintió y apagó la radio. Vio hacia la ventana, y recordó sus palabras alguna vez...

-FLASHBACK-

 _-Acaso no puedes convertir mi amor por tí, Kisa San en tu propia confianza?... Pero si de verdad quieres terminar, suelta mis manos..._  
 _Kisa tembló al ver las manos de ambos entrelazadas. Se sentían tan cálidas estando así, juntas. Poco a poco, fue aflojando el agarre, y deslizarlas hasta que sintió el frío de no tocar a Yukina... Un par de segundos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho, ya rendido..._  
 _-¿Cómo puedes tenerte tanta confianza?, le susurra sin entender. Yukina lo abraza tiernamente, -Es solo que a ti te falta, Kisa San. O mejor dicho, parece que no sabes de quien estoy enamorado._

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

 _'Tu eres mi confianza, Yukina. Se que estas vivo, y no voy a tener paz hasta que me vuelvas a iluminar con tu sonrisa otra vez.'_  
-Ya llegamos, le dice Yanase, mientras estaciona a tres calles de la entrada. -Hasta aquí podemos llegar, debemos seguir a pie.  
Ambos se bajan y corren, esperanzados, de ver a sus seres queridos.

-BREAK-

Takano estaba sentado, en silencio. Esperaba ansioso alguna respuesta del doctor, pero aún nada. Cada vez que escuchaba pasos que venían hacia él, volvía a ver, pero aún no tenía idea del estado de Onodera. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver a una pareja acercarse y sentarse cerca. A ella no la reconocía, pero a él, si. Lo había visto en congresos de editoriales, y en una fotografía que tenía Ritsu en su billetera, era su padre. Ambos se sentaron unos asientos adelante de Takano. La mujer se veía un poco conmocionada, él, más frío, pero no indiferente. Minutos después, una figura conocida se reunió con ellos. An volvió a ver a Takano, pero no hizo ningún tipo de expresión. Se sentó junto a la mujer, que presumió Takano era la madre de Ritsu. Se tomaron de las manos y An recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la madre de Onodera. Takano seguía ahí, sin decir o hacer nada para no ser visto. Se preguntaba cómo lo supieron, y cómo habían llegado tan rápido.  
-Iré por un café, ¿alguna quiere tomar algo?, pregunta él. Ambas agradecen y él se va. Para Takano era extraño tener tan cerca a la familia de Ritsu, y sin embargo no hablarles. Ellos y él eran los que más amaban a Ritsu, y aún así, él era un desconocido para ellos. Pero entonces sintió un poco de alivio, 'Si necesita ser intervenido, sus padres podrán dar el visto bueno'. En ese momento, el médico que le había hablado minutos antes entra a la sala y lo busca. Takano va directamente hacia él, sin pensar en la familia de Onodera.  
-Doctor, ¿qué sabe de Ritsu?, le pregunta. La madre escucha el nombre de su hijo y vuelve a ver al desconocido que habla con el médico. Va hacia ellos rápidamente, -¿Sabe algo de mi hijo?  
Takano y ella se vuelven a ver. Ella está un poco confundida, sin embargo, en ese momento, no puede pensar en otra cosa. -An-chan, busca a Kento, rápido.  
-Si, señora, la chica da una mirada rápida a Takano y luego se va intrigada.  
-¿Usted es la madre de Onodera Ritsu?, le pregunta el médico.  
-Si, soy Onodera Hotaru, mi esposo fue por un café, ya viene. Pero, por favor, dígame, ¿cómo está?  
-Bien, les tengo buenas noticias. Afortunadamente, no hubo ningún daño interno que requiera cirugía. Sin embargo, tiene tres costillas fracturadas, además de una fisura en su pierna izquierda. Estamos por hacerle un TAC para confirmar que no haya un daño craneal, pero es casi descartado, ya que despertó hace unos minutos y respondió sin problema a los examenes para constatar algún tipo de daño.  
Mientras explicaba, An-chan y Onodera Kento los habían alcanzado y escucharon todo lo que dijo el doctor. Los cuatro suspiraron aliviados.  
-¿Cuándo podremos verlo, doctor?, le pregunta el padre.  
-Tendrán que esperar a que termine el TAC, probablemente, una enfermera vendrá por ustedes más o menos en una hora.  
-Oh, le agradecemos su atención, doctor, le dice Hotaru. Ambos padres y Anchan le hacen una reverencia al médico. -Usted estuvo pendiente de nuestro hijo, cuando estaba solo en esta tragedia...  
-En realidad, no lo estuvo, este hombre lo acompañó todo el tiempo, tengo entendido, les dice mientras vuelve a ver a Takano, quien hasta ese momento, se había mantenido a una moderada distancia. Ambos vuelven a ver a Takano, extrañados. -¿Y usted señor, quién es?, le pregunta Kento. -Bueno, él me dijo que era su...  
-¡Es su vecino!, interrumpe An-chan. -Y también su jefe.  
-Si... soy Takano Masamune, es un placer.  
-Usted... ¿estuvo con Ritsu todo este tiempo? ¿Lo acompañó desde Marukawa?, le pregunta Kendo sorprendido.  
Takano asiente sin decir más. Hotaru se acerca a él y le toma la mano, -Gracias por no dejar a mi Ritsu solo, muchas gracias... Siempre temí que estuviese solo en esta gran ciudad, pero saber que tiene un amigo como usted con él, me alivia el corazón.  
Takano le sonríe, -Le aseguro que si está en mi poder, su hijo nunca estará solo.

-BREAK-

Hatori llevaba ya 20 minutos caminando. Aunque intentó caminar por sus propios medios, finalmente Yoshino aceptó que lo llevara en la espalda. Le había puesto un pañuelo para protegerlo un poco del sol, pero los rayos eran potentes y Chiaki empezaba a sufrir por el calor, así como el mismo Hatori, pero no desistía, fuese como fuese, Yoshino necesitaba atención médica, y dejarlo solo no era una opción. En ese momento, sintió que una camión de carga iba despacio a su lado y volvió a ver. Un hombre y una mujer, lo miraban sorprendidos, Hatori no entendía que pasaba, pero la mujer le sonrió, -¿Necesita ayuda?  
Kirishima tenía en brazos a Hiyori. La niña estaba cansada, y nerviosa. Ya no podía caminar más, la distancia era muy larga, así que empezó a pedir aventón, esperando que alguno se conmoviera al verlos, pero nada. _Aguanta un poco, Takafumi. Por favor, solo espera._  
En ese momento, un par de pisos arriba de donde estaba Takano y los padres de Onodera, una crisis médica era atendida de inmediato.  
-¿Qué sucede?, pregunta la doctora al ingresar al salón.  
-Empezó a fibrilar hace tres minutos.  
-Bien, desfibrilador, ¡rápido!, indica mientras abre la camisa de Yokosawa. -Denme 100... uno, dos, tres... ¡despejen!  
Un shock y todos miran el monitor... -200 más... uno, dos, tres... ¡despejen!  
El cuerpo de Yokosawa fue golpeado por la electricidad de la máquina, pero su corazón no respondía, y mientras pasaban los segundos, se hacían menos las posibilidades de que éste saliera con vida.


	6. Lamento darle malas noticias

**Capítulo 6: "Lamento darle malas noticias…"**

* * *

Takano sentía la mirada punzante de An-chan hacia él, pero no le importaba. Entendía hasta cierto punto a la chica, enamorada de Ritsu por años, pero sin ninguna esperanza de ser correspondida, y de alguna forma, le agradecía por mantener discreción los Onodera sobre su verdadera relación con su hijo. Habían pasado unos cuántos minutos después de haber hablado con el doctor, así que salió a fumarse un cigarro. Camino por los pasillos del hospital, cuando vio una figura conocida.  
-¿Mino?  
El más sonriente de Marukawa estaba sentado en uno de las butacas de emergencias, pero su rostro no reflejaba aquella sonrisa tan característica, sino una angustia similar a la que Takano un par de horas antes había sentido. Al ver a su jefe, Mino trato de sonreír sin éxito.  
-Takano San, ¿cómo está Onodera?  
-Tiene muchos golpes, y estará enyesado un tiempo, pero fuera de eso, está bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Mino bajó la mirada. Takano pudo jurar que en sus alargados ojos, había un brillo, -Alguien cercano a mí fue hospitalizado. Estoy esperando alguna noticia.  
-Lo siento, Mino. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
-Sí, gracias, Takano San.  
El peli negro se sentó a su lado, y aguardó con su compañero, en silencio.

* * *

Zen llevaba a Hiyori en su espalda. Pero al cruzar una calle vio un camión estacionado. Se acercó, con la esperanza que pudieran acercarlos al Hospital Central. Una mujer mayor llevaba una botella de agua, y se la dio a un hombre en la parte detrás del camión, que llevaba una lona que lo cubría. –Disculpe, señora. Mi hija y yo vamos al Hospital Central, ¿usted cree que pueda acercanos?  
La mujer le sonrió, -Tiene suerte, querido. Vamos hacia allá precisamente, pero no tenemos espacio, solo atrás en la caja del camión.  
-Oh, no se preocupe, señora. Le agradezco.  
Zen despertó a Hiyori, que iba un poco dormida. La niña entró al camión y luego su padre. Al acomodarse, se sorprendió al ver a Hattori también.  
-Oh, Kirishima San, usted aquí.  
-Hola Hattori. Veo que vamos al mismo sitio.  
Kirishima volvió a ver a Yoshino, que descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de Tori.  
-Yoshino, despierta… toma un poco de agua, te hará bien.  
El chico apenas susurró, pero no abrió los ojos. Hattori le puso la mano en su frente, su temperatura había aumentado considerablemente, y el castaño empezó a preocuparse.  
El camión arrancó, y lentamente iba con dirección al hospital.

* * *

Kisa y Yanase entraron a toda velocidad al campus. Sin darse cuenta se fueron separando. El peli negro buscó el edificio de arte, pero se quedó sin habla, al ver que el segundo piso se había derrumbado. Alrededor, había algunas tiendas, con pacientes y personal médico. Paramédicos y bomberos seguían auxiliando a las personas atrapadas, y alejado de todo ese movimiento, cuatro bolsas negras, donde presumió Kisa, estaban los cuerpos de los estudiantes muertos. El corazón del chico se quebró al imaginarse que Yukina estaba en alguna de esas bolsas. Pero temió acercarse y ver. Siguió buscando entre los heridos, debía encontrarlo. Después de varios minutos sin éxito. Se le ocurrió volver a marcar su número. No contestó, pero Kisa escuchó la música del celular de Yuki cerca. Siguió marcando con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo, cuando finalmente lo vio a varios metros de donde estaba. Kisa corrió, esquivando a las personas que estaban en su camino, pero se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia. Lo miró, y sintió un gran dolor. Yukina tenía su pierna envuelta, estaba sentado en un escalón, con la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos. Su eterna y hermosa sonrisa no se asomaba, solo una tristeza tal que hundió el corazón del más pequeño. Kisa caminó despacio hacia él, y se sentó a su lado. Con cuidado acercó su mano a la suya y la apretó con fuerza. Al ver que Yukina no reaccionaba, se acercó más y le susurró. –Kou, ¿estás bien?  
El rubio lo volvió a ver, y aquellos ojos, otrora, llenos de vida, se llenaron de lágrimas pesadas. –Kisa San… no pude… hacer nada por ella… Kisa…  
Kisa se angustió al ver su reacción y lo abrazó con fuerza. Yukina lloró con más fuerza, y trataba de hablar, pero se ahogaba cuando lo intentaba.  
-Todo va a estar bien, Yuki, estoy aquí, y te voy a cuidar.

* * *

-¿Yokosawa San en el hospital? –exclamó Tori con asombro.  
Kirishima asintió. Hiyori estaba dormida a su lado, después de tomar el agua que había dejado Yoshino. El chico, apenas había reaccionado, pero hablaba cosas sin sentido. Ya para ese momento, Tori estaba alarmado de la condición de su novio. "No debí llevarte… si algo te pasa, será todo mi culpa".  
Finalmente, el camión se detuvo al llegar al hospital y los dos hombres se bajaron, llevando con cuidado a Hiyori y Yoshino. Tori fue directamente a emergencias y pidió ayuda. -¡Por favor, necesito un médico!  
El personal llegó y sin tiempo que perder, se llevaron al muchacho a la parte interna. Tori sintió un poco de alivio, sin embargo, ahora tocaba la terrible espera. Fue hacia la sala de espera, pero se alegró un poco al ver esas dos caras conocidas.  
-Takano San, Mino. Me da gusto verlos bien.  
Los dos alzaron la vista y lo saludaron. –Estaba preocupado por ti, Hattori, nunca llegaste a Marukawa.  
-Lo lamento Takano San, tuve que devolverme a ver como estaba Chiharu Sensei. ¿Y los demás?  
Takano suspiró al mirar a Mino, que seguía un poco ausente. –No he sabido nada de Kisa hace horas, a Onodera lo traje de emergencia al hospital, pero está mucho mejor…  
-Oh, ¿supo de Yokosawa San?  
-No… ¿qué pasó con él?

* * *

Kirishima e Hiyori estaba en Espera de Cuidados intensivos. Una doctora salió, y llamó a los familiares de Yokosawa Takafumi. Ambos saltaron de sus asientos y fueron con la doctora.  
-Nosotros somos su familia, por favor, díganos, ¿cómo está?  
La mujer suspiró, -Lamento darle malas noticias…

 **CONTINUARA**


	7. Un confuso despertar

_Hola a todos. Quiero agradecerles los comentarios tan lindos que me han escrito. Como un regalo especial para este fin de año, estoy publicando hoy los capítulos 7 al 18 simultáneamente a partir de aquí, para que pasen ocupadas estos días libres :D, y el Primero de Enero, habrá una regalo especial, que espero les guste. Les deseo a todos desde ahora un Venturo y Feliz Año Nuevo 2016, plagado de bendiciones para ustedes y todos los suyos. Un abrazo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Un confuso despertar**

* * *

Takano llegó a la sala de espera un piso más arriba, con la esperanza de saber algo de su amigo. Al entrar, vio a Kirishima Zen, con una niña. Se acercó a él, pero entonces una doctora salió, -La familia de Yokosawa Takafumi.

Zen e Hiyori se pusieron de pie y fueron con la médico. Takano se acercó y se quedó atrás de ellos, sin decir nada.

-Nosotros somos su familia –dijo Zen, con angustia –por favor, díganos, ¿cómo está?

La doctora suspiró, -Lamento darles malas noticias. El señor Yokosawa tuvo un paro cardio respiratorio hace algunos minutos. Después de mucho esfuerzo, logramos hacer que su corazón reaccionara, pero sus pulmones quedaron muy dañados por la cantidad de humo que aspiró. Su nivel de oxígeno en la sangre es muy baja. En este momento, lo tenemos en coma inducido, sin embargo, es muy posible que por la carencia de oxígeno, tenga daño cerebral. Lo sabremos con certeza cuando sus pulmones se recuperen y lo saquemos del coma.

-No entiendo, ¿qué quiere decir eso, papá? –pregunta la niña.

Zen sin embargo, no tenía ninguna reacción. Sintió que le faltaba el aire. En ese momento, unas manos grandes lo tomaron de sus brazos, sosteniéndolo.

-¿Cuándo podremos verlo? –pregunta Takano.

Zen lo volvió a ver. No se había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora.

-Por el momento es imposible –le responde la doctora -, apenas sea posible, les informaremos.

-Le agradecemos –le dice Takano.

Después que la doctora se va, Takano ayuda a Zen a acercarse a los asientos. Hiyori lo toma de la mano, -Papi, ¿Oni-shan va a estar bien, verdad?

-Él está un poco enfermo pequeña –le responde Takano –pero se pondrá bien. ¿Me harías un favor? Hay una máquina expendedora de frescos en el otro pasillo, ¿podrías traer uno para tu papá? –le indica mientras saca dinero y se lo da.

-Ve Hiyori, yo me quedo aquí con el señor Takano.

-Sí papá.

Después que Hiyori se va, Zen deja caer su rostro sobre sus manos y llora sin control. Takano pone su mano sobre su hombro y le habla bajo.

-Kirishima, escúchame. Debes ser fuerte. Se lo que sientes, más de lo que te imaginas, pero tienes que guardar fortaleza por Hiyori y el propio Yokosawa, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Cómo, Masamune? No tengo idea de cómo serlo…

-Busca fuerzas de donde sea Kirishima, pero no puedes dejarte caer, no ahora, no con Yokosawa en ese estado. Te puedo asegurar que no estarás solo en esto, pase lo que pase, los apoyaré a ambos.

* * *

Yukina apenas había reaccionado. Llevaban varios minutos así, abrazados. Kisa no entendía que le había pasado, y temía preguntarle. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su amado príncipe. Miró al frente, y se sorprendió al ver a Yanase ayudando a un chico, más o menos de su edad. Llevaba un soporte en su pierna, y con dificultad caminaba.

-Hola Kisa, veo que lo encontraste –le dijo el castaño.

-Sí, el es Yukina Kou… Yuki, él es mi amigo Yanase, es quien me trajo hasta aquí… ¿Yuki?

El rubio apenas volvió a ver y sonrió sin muchos deseos.

-Bien… ammm… Kisa, si quieres, los acerco a algún lugar, antes de llevar a mi hermano al hospital.

El pelinegro aceptó, -Yuki, ¿está bien si vamos a casa? Yuki nos va a llevar.

Yukina se puso de pie, -Claro, te agradezco.

Yanase le sonrió, -No hay problema, amigo. Vamos.

* * *

Tori entró a la habitación donde estaba Yoshino. El pequeño estaba en la cama, conectado a varios monitores. En su rostro aún caían gotas de sudor. Su piel estaba enrojecida por la fiebre y sus labios, antes rosados, ahora estaban resecos. Minutos antes, el médico había explicado su situación a Hattori, "El joven Yoshino Chiaki presenta una conmoción leve producto de un golpe. Lo vendamos y ahora esperamos hacerle un TAC para comprobar que no haya daños. Sin embargo, presenta un cuadro de insolación. Está deshidratado y desnutrido, y su conteo de glóbulos blancos era anormal, algo que es preocupante. Le haremos varios exámenes, por ahora, está descansando."

Tori tomó asiento al lado de la cama. Tomó su mano y acarició sus dedos, "No debí llevarte, tenía que haberte cuidado y ahora…" Las lágrimas cayeron sin cesar por su rostro. Se sentía deshecho por la culpa, su intento por buscarle ayuda, lo había sumido en una peor condición. Acercó su mano y la besó. La apretó con fuerza y la acercó a su rostro. –Tienes que recuperarte, Yoshi. Te lo ruego, eres mi vida…

-Mmm ... Tori ...

El castaño volvió a verlo, al escuchar su nombre apenas como un susurro. Yoshino seguía con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios inquietos luchaban por dejar salir algún sonido. Tori retiró el cabello del rostro de Yoshino. –No me voy a separar de ti, Yoshi. Estaré contigo ahora, cuando despiertes, y más allá.

* * *

Kisa y Yuki iban en la parte trasera. El rubio estaba dormido profundamente. Kisa no había soltado su mano. Acariciaba sus dedos. Algo en su amado Kou había muerto ese día, aquella inocente sonrisa capaz de iluminar todo a su alrededor, no estaba ya. Adelante, el hermano de Yanase no quitaba la vista de Yukina. –Pobre chico, se dejó decir.

Su hermano lo volvió a ver, -¿Qué quieres decir, Yuhan?

El menor de los Yanase suspiró, -Estuve ahí cuando lo separaron de la chica. Fue desgarrador.

-¿Qué chica? ¿Qué quieres decir con desgarrador?

-Parece que estuvo con ella por mucho tiempo. Cuando los rescatistas los encontraron, la chica había muerto entre los escombros. Él les pidió que la salvaran, que hicieran algo por ella, pero ellos le dijeron que había muerto. Entonces se puso como loco, lloraba, gritaba, les rogaba que la salvaran, que le había prometido que viviría, trataron de calmarlo, pero era imposible. Al final, tuvieron que sedarlo, sino, no hubiesen podido tratar su pierna. Fue… un trauma muy grande para él. No creo que vaya a ser el mismo después de ver a esa chica morir.

Kisa instintivamente apretó la mano de Yuki, que seguía dormido. Finalmente, el auto se estacionó a unos metros de su edificio. Kisa se asomó y se quedó sin aliento. Soltó la mano de Yuki y caminó lentamente, luego, apresuró su pasó y corrió hacia el edificio. Yanase, que había salido del carro, lo siguió. Kisa paró en seco al llegar a la puerta. Sentía que su presión se le había bajado de un solo. Yanase lo alcanzó y puso su mano sobre su hombro. -¿Es aquí?, le pregunta.

Kisa apenas asintió, con una lágrima. El edificio, donde él y Yukina vivían, había sido consumido por el fuego.

* * *

Ya era de noche. Habían pasado 12 horas del primer sismo. Hiyori dormía plácidamente en una de las bancas, al lado de Kirishima. Takano, que llevaba cerca de una hora con ellos, se pudo de pie. –Debo irme a ver como está Onodera. Pero vendré apenas pueda.

-Descuida, Masamune. Te agradezco tu apoyo.

Ambos hombres se dieron la mano y se despidieron por un rato. Takano bajó al piso inferior. Buscó a Mino y Tori, pero no había señales de ellos, así que siguió hacia la sala donde estaba al principio. No vio a los Onodera. "¿Será que ya los hicieron pasar?", se preguntó. Sintió angustia por no haber estado antes. Pero una pequeña mano tocó su brazo.

-Takano San, la enfermera vino hace 20 minutos. Los Onodera fueron con Ritchan –dice la pequeña castaña con ojos grandes y expresivos.

Takano le agradece y va hacia la ventana para preguntar por el médico, pero Anchan lo detiene.

-¿Cuál es su intención? –le pregunta con una expresión dura, extraña en un rostro tan pequeño y dulce.

-Ver a Ritsu, por supuesto.

Anchan arruga más el ceño, -¿Está consciente que los padres de Ritchan no saben sobre su verdadera relación? ¿Realmente quiere ponerlo en un predicamento con ellos?

-Anchan, le agradezco su discreción hasta ahora, por eso me extraña su actitud. ¿Qué pretende al decirme eso?

-Quiero que razone, ¿cómo espera explicarle a sus padres la insistencia suya de ver a Ritchan? Se entiende y agradece que haya acompañado a Ritchan como vecino y amigo, pero son las 8 de la noche y usted está aquí, esperando a verlo. Ellos harán preguntas, y con justa razón.

Takano empieza a molestarse, -Si tienen preguntas, con gusto las responderé. Nunca me he sentido avergonzado con mi relación con Ritsu. Si por mi fuese, lo gritaría ante cualquiera.

-Usted lo haría, porque no tiene nada que perder, ¿pero qué hay de Ritchan? Él perdería a sus padres, ¿eso es lo que busca, precisamente ahora, que está herido?

-¡Señor Takano! –le llama Onodera Hotaru. –Me da gusto verlo, Ritsu está en su cuarto, ya despertó. ¿Quiere verlo antes de irse?

Takano le sonríe, -Por supuesto, señora.

Los dos se van, dejando a Anchan mortificada.

-Está un poco confundido y mareado, dice el doctor que es normal por el golpe que sufrió, pero nos ha reconocido sin dificultad… es aquí.

Los dos esperan en una puerta. Takano suspira y entra en la habitación. Ritsu está en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que dormía. Tenía su cabeza vendada, un yeso en su pierna, y varios moretones en sus brazos, su rostro y sus piernas. Takano se acercó, y le llamó.

-¿ Ritsu?

El ojiverde abrió los ojos lentamente y miró directamente a Takano, quien le sonrió, -¿Cómo te sientes?

Sus ojos verdes brillaban. El rostro hasta ese momento sin expresión, cambio a uno confuso, -¿Quién eres?

Sus padres y Anchan se volvieron a ver extrañados, Takano se acercó e instintivamente tomó su mano, -Ritsu, soy yo Takano Masamune.

-No… yo no conozco a ningún Takano… mamá, papá… ¿quién es él?

-Es… tu jefe en Editorial Marukawa, y tu vecino –le responde su madre.

Ritsu volvió a ver a su madre, aún más confundido. -¿Editorial Marukawa? ¿Mi jefe? Mamá, no puedo tener un jefe, ni siquiera he salido de la secundaria.

Hotaru se echa para atrás al escucharlo decir eso. Onodera Kendo sale a buscar al médico inmediatamente, mientras que Takano sentía que su mundo se hacía pedazos.


	8. Dolor compartido

**Capítulo 8: Dolor Compartido**

* * *

Yoshino seguía dormido, vigilado por Tori, que no se había movido de su lado. Empezó a sentir que el sueño lo alcanzaba, pero su celular lo despertó. Se alejó un poco de la cama y contestó, -¿Todo está bien con tu hermano?

 _-Oh, sí, Hattori, gracias por lo del auto_ –le responde Yanase, mientras observaba a Kisa, quien estaba revisando los escombros del que había sido su hogar. _-Oye, Hattori, ¿recuerdas a tu compañero, Kisa?_

-Sí, ¿sucedió algo con él?

Mientras conversaban, Kisa se sentó en lo que fue los escalones que subían a su piso. Acercó sus piernas a su cuerpo. No tenía idea de que hacer. Yukina estaba en estado de shock, y sin un lugar donde ir, o familia cercana en la ciudad, la única solución viable en ese momento, era ir a un refugio temporal, cosa que no le atraía. Esos lugares eran peligrosos, no sabía qué clase de personas podría encontrar ahí. En otro momento, se hubiese atrevido a llamar a Ritsu, pero no tenía idea de cómo estaba. La familia de Yuki estaba en Otaro, y no sabía cómo contactarlos, y hacía meses que Yukina había dejado de alquilar el dormitorio cerca del campus para irse a vivir con él permanentemente. Y lo peor, es que habían perdido todo. Tenía algo de dinero, podría alquilar un cuarto en un hotel, pero no por mucho tiempo. Se sentía devastado, y no tenía idea de que hacer. En ese momento, Yanase se acercó a él, -Oye, Kisa, te quieren hablar.

Le entregó el teléfono al pelinegro y contestó, -¿Aló?

 _-Kisa, soy Hattori. Yanase me contó lo que pasó, lo lamento mucho._

Se limpió una lágrima, y sonrió, -Gracias, Tori.

 _-Escucha, estoy en el hospital acompañando a… aun amigo, Yanase vendrá acá a dejarme el auto, pero pensé que podrían venir tú y tu novio con él, para que les dé las llaves de mi apartamento._

-Espera, no… no puedo aceptarlo…

 _-Kisa, escucha, yo no me pienso mover de aquí por algunos días, y tú ahora necesitas un lugar a donde quedarte. Sé que harías lo mismo por mí, así que no seas orgulloso, y te pido que aceptes mi ofrecimiento._

-No sé qué decir… gracias Tori.

 _-Tranquilo, los espero aquí._

Kisa cortó y le entregó el teléfono a Yanase. -¿Vamos?

El chico se limpió el rostro y le sonrió. –Sí.

* * *

El médico llevaba cerca de 20 minutos en la habitación con Ritsu. Los Onodera, Anchan y Takano esperaban nerviosos afuera. Finalmente, el doctor salió.

-¿Qué tiene nuestro hijo doctor?

-Aparentemente presenta amnesia diencefálica. Aunque está consciente en qué año estamos, cree tener 13 años.

Los cuatro se quedaron sin habla, -¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así? Perdió prácticamente la mitad de su vida –responde Hotaru abrazada a Anchan.

-Sucedió por el trauma sufrido, ese estado ocurre cuando el tálamo medial se daña por una lesión o trauma.

-¿Pero podrá recuperarse? Es decir, es temporal, ¿no es así?

El doctor suspiró, -Es muy difícil determinarlo señor Onodera. En algunos casos, ha sido efectivo enfrentar al paciente a situaciones o lugares que haya olvidado, para reactivar su memoria, pero debo ser sincero, a pesar de lo que la ficción muestra, no es tan fácil que la recupere, en muchos casos, el paciente nunca llega a recordar. Mi recomendación sería que busquen a un especialista, pero sobre todo, que lo apoyen y le tengan paciencia, ahora está confundido y asustado por haber perdido gran parte de su vida. Ustedes deben apoyarlo en todo momento. Por ahora está descansando, les sugiero que hagan lo mismo, y no lo presionen por ahora.

El médico se retira. La madre de Ritsu estaba inconsolable. Anchan no se separaba de ella y trataba de tranquilizarla. Takano estaba en shock. Si pensaba que tenía 13 años, era lógico que había lo había olvidado por completo, no sabía nada de Saga Masamune si quiera, era… un desconocido para él. Su dulce Ritsu había desaparecido en cuestión de un segundo. Kendo tocó su hombro y lo llamó a parte. Hasta ese momento Takano no había dicho nada.

-Señor Takano, debo agradecerle la preocupación que ha tenido por mi hijo hasta ahora, pero entenderá que no es necesario que se quede.

Takano abrió los ojos, -Espere… no puedo irme. Si Ritsu olvidó todo, yo podría llevarlo a la Editorial, somos amigos… puedo ayudarlo a recordar.

-¿Qué sentido tiene que recuerde su tiempo de trabajar en Marukawa, si ha olvidado más que eso? Debemos llevarlo a casa, tal vez… viendo lo que le es familiar, sus amigos, su habitación, su escuela.

-Solo reforzaría los recuerdos que ya tiene… por favor, señor Onodera, no se lo lleve.

Su voz llena de angustia casi hizo a Onodera desistir, pero insistió –Como le dije, señor Takano, ya no es su responsabilidad. Deme su número, le prometo que le mantendré informado, pero ahora, vaya a su casa. Su madre y yo nos encargaremos de él.

* * *

Por los pasillos del hospital se escuchaban un par de tacones que golpeaban con rapidez el piso. Una mujer, ya entrada en años, llegó a la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos. Buscó con la vista, hasta que lo encontró.

-Zen, hijo.

Kirishima se puso de pie y abrazó a su madre con fuerza. –Gracias a Dios estás bien, Zen.

-Mamá, es una bendición que no estuvieras en Tokio. ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Bien, tú sabes como soy, conozco un amigo, que tiene un amigo… el asunto es que logré venir en avioneta. No podía seguir en Osaka sabiendo que mi hijo y mi nieta estaban aquí en medio de toda esta tragedia. Ahora dime, cariño, ¿cómo está Takafumi?

Kirishima volvió a ver a Hiyori para comprobar que seguía dormida, y le habló bajo a su madre –Muy mal, mamá. El doctor dice que podría tener daño cerebral por la ausencia de oxígeno… es mi culpa.

-¿Qué dices Zen? Por supuesto que no…

-Cuando salí con él, estaba una ambulancia afuera. Yo… no me di cuenta que estaba tan mal. Si hubiera prestado más atención…

La mujer lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza, -Escúchame bien, Kirishima Zen. No es tu culpa. Y Takafumi lo sabe, él jamás permitiría que te sintieras de esa forma. Ten fe, cariño… él va a salir avante, y vamos a estar con él, en cada paso que dé. Ya verás.

Kirishima se limpió la cara, y volvió a ver a la niña. –Mamá, ¿podrías llevar a Hiyori a tu apartamento? Este no es un buen lugar para que ella pase la noche.

-Está bien, pero tú, tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?

Kirishima le sonrió y asintió. La mujer se acercó a la pequeña y la despertó con cuidado.

La niña abre los ojos y se sorprende, -Obasaan, ¿estás aquí?

-Si mi pequeña, vamos, te llevaré a mi apartamento.

-Pero… papá, ¿y Onishan?

-Ve con tu obasaan, Hiyori. Yo me quedo con él. Te prometo que iré a verte en la mañana.

La niña se frota los ojos, y va con su abuela. Zen vuelve a tomar asiento. Aun no podía creer como puede cambiar la vida en cuestión de un momento…

 **Flashback – 24 horas antes**

Yokosawa intentaba sin éxito separarse, pero los largos y fuertes brazos de Kirishima lo tenían atrapado, mientras que golosamente besaba sus labios. La habitación estaba bajo una oscuridad apenas tenue.

-Zen… Zen, basta… tu madre, Hiyori… en cualquier momento vendrán…

-Descuida, aún tenemos un par de horas… -le susurró mientras acercaba sus labios a su oreja. Yokosawa gimió cuando Kirishima jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera un placentero escalofrío. Con suavidad Kirishima lo acostó en su cama y siguió besándolo, mientras soltaba los botones de su camisa. Pasó sus dedos sobre su pecho desnudo y jugó con su pezón. –Amm… Zen…

Se quedó por unos minutos así, al tiempo que besaba con deseo el cuello de Yokosawa, quien ya había desistido de detenerlo. Con una agilidad que envidiaba Yokosawa, Zen soltó su pantalón y bajó el zipper, para poder meter su mano en la entrepierna del uke, mientras el pelinegro se sentía confuso entre la vergüenza por que Hiyori y su abuela los viera en esa situación, y el gozo que sentía en todo su cuerpo por las tantas caricias y besos que Kirishima le proporcionaba.

-¡Papá! ¡Onishan! ¡Ya llegamos! –gritó la pequeña a todo pulmón al entrar por la puerta.

Yokosawa reaccionó al escuchar la voz de la niña e hizo a un lado a Kirishima.

-¡Maldición, Zen! ¡Te dije! –le reclamó mientras se arreglaba la ropa. Zen cayó al lado suyo en la cama y suspiró frustado.

-¡¿Papá?!

-Ya vamos Hiyori –le responde sin moverse. Yokosawa se pone de pie.

-¡Eres un completo descuidado! Te dije que en cualquier momento llegaría… -seguía discutiendo mientras metía su camisa dentro del pantalón. Zen no movió un músculo. Sonreía al ver a su quisquilloso novio. Finalmente se pone de pie. Yokosawa iba a abrir, pero Zen lo puso contra la puerta y lo besó. El uke intentó empujarlo. –Mmm… basta… Zen…

Kirishima dejó de besarlo y acarició. –Ve al baño y lávate la cara, estás sonrojado.

-Eres un tonto.

Kirishima sonrió y salió de la habitación. Yokosawa cerró la puerta y se quedó recostado en la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Ese tonto un día nos meterá en problemas".

-Mamá, llegaron antes –le dice Kirishima mientras saca una manzana de la refrigeradora y la muerde.

-Hijo, disculpa, pero mi amiga Katai me llamó. Debo viajar a Osaka esta misma noche para estar a primera hora.

-Yo quiero ir…

-No amorcito, tu obasaan debe ir solita, tú debes ir a la escuela.

Yokosawa sale de la habitación, más recuperado.

-¿Cómo está Takafumi? –le saluda la mujer.

-Muy bien, gracias, hola Hiyori.

-¡Onishan! ¿Puedes ayudarme con mi tarea? Es para mañana.

El pelinegro sonrió, -Claro, Hiyori, ve por tus cuadernos.

La niña corre a su habitación feliz. Kirishima sonrió, -Tengo suerte, tengo a la mejor maestra en casa para Hiyori.

Yokosawa toma el delantal que cuelga en la cocina y se lo lanza en la cara. –Sé útil y ayuda a tu madre en la cocina.

Zen hace un puchero, pero Yokosawa lo ignora. Mientras éste corta las patatas, observa feliz a Yokosawa e Hiyori, concentrados en la sala, mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que era.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _"No puedo creer… nunca pude decírtelo. Recupérate para poder decirte todos los días lo mucho que te amo."_

* * *

Tori esperaba afuera, cuando llegó el auto. Se acercó y ayudó a Yanase a sacar a su hermano.

-Hattori, él es Yuhan, mi hermano.

-Es un placer conocerte, Yuhan.

-Lo mismo digo, gracias, eres un buen amigo.

-Toma, buen amigo –le dice Yanase con ironía mientras le da las llaves. -¿Cómo está Yoshino?

-No muy bien, entra y lleva a tu hermano, te alcanzo después y te cuento.

Kisa salió del auto y se encontró con Tori. –Gracias por todo, Yanase.

-Descuida Kisa, suerte.

Después que Yanase se fue con su hermano, Tori volvió a ver dentro del auto. -¿Es tu novio?

-Sí, se llama Yukina. Tori, gracias por todo…

-Toma –le interrumpe mientras le da las llaves del auto y el apartamento. –Sabes donde vivo, lleva el auto. Ayer compre el diario, así que encontrarás la despensa llena, usa lo que necesites.

-Tori, no puedo…

-Ey, ya hablamos de eso… no tienes nada que agradecer. Ve y descansa, que les vienen días duros a ambos.

Kisa tomó las llaves, iba a ir al auto, pero se detuvo y abrazó a Tori. –Gracias, Tori.

-No es nada, Kisa. Ahora ve.

El chico entró al auto y arrancó. Tori observó el vehículo hasta que lo perdió de vista y entró al edificio. Pero se detuvo al ver a Takano salir. Su rostro estaba pálido, y sus rojos estaban rojos. Hattori lo detuvo, -¿Takano? ¿Pasó algo?

Lo volvió a ver, y sin decir más, lo abrazó. –Lo perdí Hattori… perdí a Ritsu.

El castaño no entendía que sucedía, pero sintió que en ese momento, debía estar ahí, y compartir su dolor.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	9. Eres mi amigo

**Capítulo IX: Eres mi amigo**

* * *

Tori venía con dos vasos con café. Observó a su jefe preocupado. Estaba sentado en una banca fuera del hospital. Había parado de llorar, pero sus ojos estaban rojos y su expresión triste, como nunca antes lo había visto. Le entregó un vaso y se sentó junto a él, sin decir nada. Sabía que, en momentos como esos, a veces solo la compañía era suficiente, además, no podía obligarle a contar algo que tal vez no quería que supiera. Lo que si sabía, es que Onodera era mucho más importante para Takano de lo que había aparentado.

Takano tomó un sorbo. –Gracias, Hattori.

Tori asintió y observó el movimiento. Las personas entraban y salían, todas, con tristeza. Esta tragedia había afectado a todos, era un hecho. Y aunque deseaba estar en ese momento con Yoshino, no se sentía capaz de dejar a Takano en ese estado.

-Onodera tiene amnesia.

Tori lo volvió a ver sorprendido -¿Amnesia? ¿Es posible?

-Cree… que aún está en la secundaria, ¿puedes creerlo?

El castaño volvió a ver su café, sin saber que decir.

-No nos recuerda a ninguno… ni siquiera a mí.

Tori tose un poco, y se abraza a sí mismo para aguantar el frío de la noche. –Pero… siempre he escuchado que la amensia se puede curar.

-El doctor dice que no es en todos los casos… Sus padres quieren llevárselo de Tokio. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Probablemente nunca recordará.

El castaño lo vuelve a ver confuso, -Pero Takano, es su familia, nadie lo cuidará mejor que ellos.

-¡Yo sí! –se sobresaltó, pero luego trató de calmarse. –Yo… lo cuidaría.

Tori no había querido preguntar, pero la duda era demasiada. -¿Desde cuándo amas a Onodera?

Takano no levantó su vista. Seguía mirando el café. –Desde hace 10 años.

* * *

Kisa abrió la puerta e intentó encender la luz del apartamento, pero no había fluido eléctrico. Llevaba a Yukina, abrazado de la cintura. Fuera de algunos monosílabos, el rubio no había hablado en todo el día. Se acercan al sofá y lo sienta. Kisa suspiró. El lugar era un desastre. No porque Tori lo tuviese desordenado, era claro que su compañero era un ejemplo de limpieza, pero con el sismo, muchas de las cosas habían caído al suelo, incluso había vidrios regados. Kisa buscó algunas velas, luego recogió un poco el lugar, sobre todo la cocina y revisó el congelador. Sin electricidad, lo que tenía Tori en el congelador se iba a dañar. Pero aun así, vio algunas frutas, así que las peló y cortó y le sirvió a Yukina. Desde la mañana no había comido nada, y debía alimentarse. Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció.

-Yuki, no puedo cocinar nada, así que te hice esto.

El muchacho no reaccionó, así que insistió, -Yukina, debes comer algo, por favor.

Le acercó una cucharada con fruta a la boca, pero el rubio le dio un manotazo. -¡No quiero nada!

Su grito hizo que el chico se asustara, -No has comido nada, Kou desde hace horas. Así que no hagas berrinche y…

Yukina le quitó el plato de las manos y lo botó al suelo. -¡Pero Yuki, ¿qué haces?!

El rubio lo tomó de los brazos muy fuerte, -¡Te dije que no quiero nada! ¿No lo puedes entender?

Los ojos negros de Kisa se abrieron con asombro, confusión y miedo. Yukina lo soltó y se puso de pie. –Los siento, solo… quiero estar solo Kisa.

El chico se limpió el rostro. –Ok, te llevaré a la habitación entonces.

Yukina asintió. Al entrar, Yukina se sentó en la cama. Kisa se acercó, con un poco de recelo, -Sé que fue muy duro lo que viviste, Yuki. Yo no puedo imaginarme como fue…

-Vete –le dijo secamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero estar solo, vete Kisa.

No podía entender lo que sucedía. Lo veía sin saber qué hacer, era… como si ese hombre no fuera su príncipe, como si toda aquella luz que emanaba antes simplemente había desaparecido.

-Bien, estaré afuera por si necesitas algo.

Yukina no le respondió nada. Después que salió, lágrimas empezaron a correr en el rostro de Yukina. Se recostó en la cama y se abrazó a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos, deseando que ese día nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Kisa fue a la sala y se recostó en el sofá. Se hizo una bolita, y sin más, empezó a llorar.

* * *

Tori no sabía que pensar después de escuchar toda la historia de Takano y Onodera. Aún no podía creer que todo aquello había sucedido realmente y ninguno se hubiera percatado si quiera de lo que había entre ellos dos. Entendió la angustia que estaba sintiendo Takano en ese momento.

-Dime algo, estuvieron 10 años separados por un malentendido, se vuelven a encontrar, y lo vuelves a enamorar. Entonces, ¿qué te impide ahora luchar por él?

Takano, que mantuvo todo el tiempo su vista fija en el café, ya frío, lo volvió a ver.

-Escucha, está vivo. Bien, es… una situación dura, pero vive. Piensa… en todos los que perdieron a familiares, o al amor de su vida hoy. Tú aun tienes la esperanza de verlo. ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Qué ganas compadeciéndote aquí? Ve con él, lucha por él.

Takano se quedó sin reaccionar por unos segundos.

-Tu… dijiste lograrías que te dijera Te amo nuevamente como un reto. Ahora, tienes otro, uno que se puedes ganar. Recupera a tu Ritsu.

Takano se puso de pie, fue al basurero y tiró el vaso con café. Volvió a ver a Tori –Gracias.

Tori sonrió al ver a Takano correr hacia el hospital nuevamente.

* * *

Los Onodera estaban en el comedor, solo Anchan estaba en el cuarto, mientras Ritsu dormía, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vengo a ver a Onodera.

-El señor Kendo ya habló con usted. No puede quedarse, le exijo que se vaya.

Takano la vio fríamente. –No pienso irme, ni dejar a Ritsu. Voy a estar con él, aunque deba dejar mi vida aquí e irme tras él. No voy a desistir de él.

-Usted es un…

-¿Anchan? –preguntó Ritsu un poco adormilado. -¿Qué pasa?

-Ritchan, descansa… no es nada.

-Pero… usted. Es el mismo hombre de hace un rato.

Takano se acercó a la cama. Tenía muchos deseos de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. –Yo… no me recuerdas, pero éramos buenos amigos, y trabajamos juntos, tu como editor y yo como tu jefe.

Ritsu se sentía confundido. –Yo… lo siento, no lo recuerdo señor.

-Puedes decirme Takano…

Se acercó a él y tomó su mano con suavidad.

-Escuche señor Takano, le pido que por favor se vaya, o llamaré a seguridad.

-Espera Anchan –le interrumpe Ritsu. –Mis padres quieren que regrese con ellos a casa, pero… temo que si lo hago nunca recordaré quien soy realmente.

-Así es… por eso, te pido Ritsu que no te vayas. No estarás solo, cuidaré de ti.

El más joven arrugó la frente, -Pero, ¿por qué se interesa tanto por mí?

-Ya te dije… eres mi amigo.

Onodera se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. Sentir la piel de ese hombre, tan cálida, lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien. –Hablaré con mis padres.

* * *

Uno de los médicos se retiraba después de 36 horas de trabajo contiguo. Pero se detiene al oír la voz de una de las enfermeras llamándolo. –Doctor, disculpe, pero es sobre uno de los pacientes, las pruebas que usted pidió, aquí están –le dice mientras le da un sobre. El médico revisó el examen y suspiró. –Como odio dar malas noticias, más en momentos como este.

Volvió a meter el examen en el sobre y lo entregó a la enferma. –Déjalo en mi oficina, a primera hora me encargaré de este caso.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	10. Calidez en medio de la lluvia

_Este capítulo lleva una linda dedicatoria: a Gonzalo y Miguel, mis adorados amigos, que empezaron una hermosa etapa en sus vidas. Que su amor duré mil años, y siempre recuerden a ésta, su casamentera :D._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Calidez en medio de la lluvia**

* * *

-¡No! Eso jamás, ni pensarlo –se dejó decir Hotaru ante el pedido de su hijo. –Solo con nosotros estarás seguro, Ritsu, tu padre, yo y Anchan cuidaremos de ti y te ayudaremos a recordar.

Pero el castaño insistía –Mamá, por favor, ¿cómo piensas que podré recordar mi vida como adulto, si me vas alejar de mi entorno?

-Ritchan, escucha a tu mamá, en tu estado lo mejor es que estés con tu familia, además, está ciudad se ha vuelto peligrosa.

Ritsu suspiró, -Takano San dijo que podía quedarme con él.

-¡No! –le interrumpe Anchan. –No puede encargarse de ti, él… tiene un trabajo, además es solo tu jefe y vecino.

-Me dijo que es mi amigo…

Hotaru negó con la cabeza, -Te das cuenta porque no puedes quedarte solo, Ritsu. No recuerdas nada de ese hombre y ya crees todo lo que te dice.

-Pero mamá, tú estabas agradecida con él por quedarse conmigo…

-Sí, pero ahora nos está provocando una gran molestia, así que no lo quiero cerca de ti. Está decidido, cuando te den de alta, regresas con nosotros.

-No –respondió Ritsu secamente.

-Onodera Ritsu, soy tu madre, no puedes revelarte…

-Lo siento mamá, pero yo me quedo con Takano San.

El señor Onodera no había dicho nada desde el inicio de la discusión. Escuchaba cada argumento, sin quitar la vista de su hijo. Se enderezó y se acercó a la cama.

-Bien, es suficiente de discutir –les dijo con su voz grave.

-Pero… Kendo.

-Hotaru, tú y yo conocemos bien a Ritsu. Desde muy joven siempre tomó sus propias decisiones, aun cuando a ti o a mi nos parecían absurdas. Aunque no tenga memoria, su personalidad sigue intacta, así que no insistas, porque él no va a ceder… Escucha hijo, hace mucho tiempo decidí que no iba a interferir en tu vida. No te voy a negar que desearía que vinieras con nosotros, pero no pasaré por encima de ti. Ahora dime, ¿estás seguro que puedes confiar en Takano?

El castaño se quedó pensativo unos segundos. No entendía por qué, pero confiaba en él. -Lo estoy papá.

El viejo suspiró –Bien, podrás quedarte en Tokio.

-Pero Kendo…

-No Hotaru, no más… Hijo, solo voy a pedirte un par de cosas a cambio. Primero, si algo ocurre con Takano, no dudes en venir a casa, ahí estaremos esperándote. Y, por favor, comunícate con nosotros todos los días, al menos, mientras esta crisis continúa.

Ritsu sonrió. Tenía una sensación de alivio, algo inexplicable. Anchan se quedó callada, pero triste, sin embargo, una nueva esperanza nació en ella, cuando Hotaru tomó la palabra.

* * *

Takano esperaba con impaciencia a unos metros de la puerta. Finalmente, Kendo salió y se acercó a él.

-Bien, usted gana. Ritsu se quedará en Tokio.

Antes que el joven pudiera agradecer, Kendo continúo. –Sin embargo, hay varias condiciones, la más importante, fue la de mi esposa, a la que Ritsu tuvo que acceder. No podemos estar con él en Tokio, así que An se quedará cuidandolo, y eso, no es negociable.

-Pero, Onodera San, no es necesario, además… tengo entendido que Anchan y Ritsu ya no estaban comprometidos.

-Eso lo sé… ammm… pero Hotaru tiene la esperanza que todo esto los acerque… usted sabe cómo son las madres, y para serle sincero, yo también estaría más tranquilo. Ellos se conocen desde niños, así que no hay una mujer que cuidaría mejor a Ritsu que An. Cuando Ritsu sea dado de alta, An lo estará esperando en su apartamento.

* * *

Después de un par de horas, Kisa se levantó del sofá, completamente exhausto. Apenas pudo dormir unos cuantos minutos. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que la lámpara junto al sofá estaba encendida. "Al menos ya tenemos corriente". Fue a la cocina y revisó el congelador. Las carnes estaban dañadas, así que las puso en bolsas y las botó. Sacó su billetera, tenía efectivo suficiente para salir temprano y tratar de reponerlas, pero lo dudaba. Con el caos que había, sería difícil encontrar un supermercado que estuviese trabajando con normalidad. Volvió a ver la puerta de la habitación. Tenía dudas, sin embargo, necesitaba verlo, aunque fuese dormido. Al final se decidió y entró. El rubio se había quedado dormido, sin quitarse la ropa, y sus pies colgaban, así que Kisa se acercó e intentó acomodarlos, para que estuviese más cómodo, pero un gemido de Yukina lo hizo volverlo a ver. Encendió la lámpara junto a la cama para poder verlo de cerca. Por su frente corría sudor, y suspiraba. Kisa se sentó en el suelo cerca de él, y con cuidado, empezó a reconfortarlo.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí.

Yukina no se calmaba, así que el pelinegro tomó con cuidado su mano. Acarició su cabello, y le susurraba como si una madre que intentaba calmar a su hijo. Pero Yukina no era un niño, era el hombre que amaba, la mitad de su corazón, y verlo angustiado le rompía el alma. Poco a poco, la respiración del rubio empezó a calmarse. Sin embargo, Kisa no se movió de ahí, no podía dejarlo, aunque ahora, Yukina quería alejarlo. –Vamos a superar esto, yo sé que así será.

* * *

 **6 horas después**

Tori entró a su apartamento. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba limpio. Fue a la cocina y revisó el congelador. Sacó una botella de agua y sació su sed. Pensó que llevaba 24 horas sin comer un bocado, y ya en ese momento sentía apetito. Pero recordó que tenía visitas. Fue a su habitación y abrió con cuidado la puerta. Yukina estaba en la misma posición, mientras que Kisa estaba dormido, sentado en el suelo, sin soltar la mano de Yukina. Tori sonrió y cerró la puerta. Fue a la cocina, y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Las últimas 24 horas habían sido terribles, tanto para él como para ellos, pero por lo menos se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora. Si se había decidido a salir del hospital, fue porque la enfermera le había confirmado que la fiebre de Yoshino había bajado por completo. Aún no había hablado con el médico, pero solo el ver su sonrisa, le llenó de calma. Así que decidió comer y darse un baño, para luego ir por Yoshino. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento sería dado de alta.

En la habitación, Yukina fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Sintió su mano cálida, y volvió a ver a Kisa. Al quitar su mano, el pelinegro despertó. Yukina se enderezó rápidamente, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna. Al ver su reacción, el uke se levantó con rapidez y se acercó a su pierna.

-Creo que debemos ir a un centro médico. Ayer apenas te vendaron, es mejor que te revisen y te den algún analgésico.

-Olvídalo –le responde. –No pienso ir.

Kisa arrugó el rostro. Él podía tolerar que se estuviera afectado, pero estaban hablando de su salud. –Yukina, esta vez no hay lugar para berrinche. Tienes que ir al médico.

-¡Tú no me mandas! –le levanta la voz, pero esta vez, Kisa no iba a ceder.

-En este momento, debo tomar el control. Estás herido Yukina, y no estás pensando con claridad.

-¡Estoy bien, y soy un adulto! ¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que debo hacer?

-Soy el hombre que te ama y quiere lo mejor para ti, Yukina, por favor…

-¡El hombre que me ama! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantos chicos o chicas podrían estar en tu lugar ahora?! ¿Piensas que eres imprescindible en mi vida?

Después de eso, hubo un silencio ensordecedor que duró algunos segundos. La mirada de Kisa era de confusión. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de sus labios. Finalmente, cerró los ojos, y salió corriendo de la habitación. Yukina se quedó inmóvil. Bajó la mirada, "Yo no pude… no pude decirle eso… ¿Cómo pude?"

Tori, que había escuchado la discusión, fue hacia la puerta, pero chocó con Kisa, que salía casi huyendo.

-¿Kisa? ¿Qué sucedió?

El muchacho aún no podía hablar, casi no podía respirar. Tori lo agarró de los brazos para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar, pero se soltó y salió corriendo del apartamento. Iba hacia la puerta tras él, cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación nuevamente.

-¡Kisa!

El rubio miró a Tori extrañado, -¿Tú quién eres?... No importa… Kisa, ¿dónde está Kisa? –le preguntó angustiado.

Tori sin decir media palabra, y con un aura de ira, señaló la puerta, así que Yukina fue lo más rápido que le permitía su pierna herida.

Zen regresó al hospital, después de tomarse un ligero baño y ver que Hiyori y su madre se encontraban bien. No había comido gran cosa, sin embargo, no sentía apetito. Su mente estaba completamente concentrada en Yokosawa. Su celular sonó varias veces, pero al ver que era de la oficina, no contestó. Sabía que la editorial estaba caótica, pero ¿cómo pensar en trabajo ahora?

Llegó al mismo asiento donde había estado casi 12 horas y esperó. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, y la esperanza se iba desvaneciendo, con el transcurso de las horas. "¿Cuánto tiempo he perdido en mi vida? Di por sentado que Yokosawa y yo estaríamos juntos, ahora, no tengo idea si podré verlo despierto nuevamente."

-Señor Kirishima –le llama el doctor con quien había hablado horas antes.

El seme se puso de pie y se acercó a él -Sí, dígame, ¿algo pasó con Takafumi?

Kisa se cansó de correr. Estaba varias cuadras lejos del edificio. Se dejó caer sobre una banca. Miles de pensamientos flotaban en su mente, "No me ama… Él mismo lo dijo, podría estar con cualquiera. Yo… no soy alguien especial. Tal vez… debería dejarlo ir." De pronto empezó a sentir mucho frío. Se abrazó a sí mismo, y sintió la necesidad de desaparecer.

Yukina estaba a 100 metros cuando lo vio. Su pequeño Kisa, estaba en una banca, inclinado, llorando. El rubio se sintió desolado. "¿Cómo pude herirlo de esa manera?". Fue hacia él y sin esperar a una reacción, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. El pelinegro se asustó en el momento, y al ver quien era, se separó de él.

-Yo… lo siento, Kisa. No quise…

El chico empezó a reír, con los ojos húmedos. –Descuida… en serio. Es decir… yo te entiendo. Siempre supe que esto iba a pasar. No soy… bueno, la gran cosa para que un chico como tu me tome en serio.

-Kisa… espera…

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, puedes estar con cualquiera.

El más pequeño seguía hablando sin cesar, con la voz entrecortada y tratando de ser fuerte. Se puso de pie, y sin mirarlo a los ojos, seguía con sus argumentos. Eso solo hacía que el corazón de Yukina sufriera más. –Yo… pienso que no debes sentirte comprometido conmigo… así que, ya no voy a interferir en tu vida. Eso sí… ammm… creo que debes… debes ir al médico, piensas que no lo necesitas, pero si algo te pasa yo…

Kisa dejó de hablar. Yukina había caído de rodillas a sus pies y le abrazaba con fuerza las piernas.

-¡Espera! ¡Kou, por favor, levántate! ¡Te vas a lastimar más tu pierna!

Pero el rubio no hizo caso. Empezó a llorar angustiado. No importaba que hubiese gente cerca, ni que la pierna le estuviera matando. Recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho. El solo quería estar ahí, abrazado a Kisa. –No puedo… lo siento Kisa… en serio, yo lo lamento… no es cierto lo que dije. Tú eres mi vida, no puedo estar sin ti.

-Yukina, por favor, levántate.

-No… no lo haré, no me voy a separar nunca de Kisa San… tienes razón de estar molesto, y no querer verme nunca más, pero… si lo haces, no podría seguir vivo. Perdóname… lo que dije, yo no lo siento, ni lo sentí nunca. Yo sé que no te merezco, pero… Kisa, te amo. Por favor… por favor…

Yukina sollozaba sin parar, pero Kisa no dijo nada. Lo abrazó y acarició su cabeza. –Yukina, vamos al apartamento, necesitas comer algo, ¿está bien? ¿Yukina?

El rubio se fue soltando poco a poco. El pelinegro se inclinó frente a él y tomó su rostro, -Te prometo que no te voy a dejar. Pero debes escucharme, porque yo no haría algo en contra tuya. Por favor, Kou.

Yukina asintió. Acercó sus labios a los del pequeño y lo besó tiernamente. Mientras estaban así, abrazados, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia que recién empezaban a caer, eran vistos por las personas que caminaban cerca, absortos, porque en medio del frío, una calidez emanaba de ellos dos.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	11. Calma antes de la tormenta

**Capítulo 11: Calma antes de la tormenta**

* * *

El sonar de su dedo sobre la mesa era el único sonido que se escuchaba en su apartamento. Había pasado cerca de 20 minutos desde que ese rubio y Kisa habían discutido, para luego ver a su compañero correr completamente deshecho del apartamento, seguido por él. Hattori se sentía molesto. Por un lado sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en problemas de terceros, pero realmente odio ver a su compañero así. No conversaban de su vida personal comúnmente, así que le tomó de sorpresa saber que tenía un novio, pero el más pequeño de ellos siempre tenía una expresión casi infantil, muy dado a bromear, en especial, con la complicidad de Mino. En ese momento se sintió afortunado, a pesar del susto que se llevó el día anterior, Yoshino se encontraba bien y con él no tenía ese tipo de problemas, a lo sumo, le irritaba su despreocupación por su salud, y su afán de entregar todo a última hora, pero fuera de eso, ellos estaban muy bien. Sin darse cuenta, mientras pensaba en Yoshino, el rostro de Tori se iluminó. Miró el reloj, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salió del hospital, pero no tenía idea de que hacer, si irse sin saber del estado de Kisa. Mientras decidía si llamarlo o ir a buscarlo, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Kisa sostenía de su cintura a Yukina, que caminaba cojeando.

-Te lo dije, no debiste arrodillarte así, tu venda está roja, seguro se te abrió la herida –le recriminaba Kisa con cara de pocos amigos.

Yukina apenas sonreía –No es nada, en todo caso, puedo aguantar lo que sea mientras Kisa San siga conmigo.

-Que tonto eres en serio –le responde fingiendo molestia.

Tori se puso frente a ellos – ¿Necesitan que llame a un médico?

-Amm… no Tori, yo lo llevaré al centro médico después de desayunar. Por cierto, aprovecharé para ir al supermercado, es que no hubo luz y se dañó lo que tenías en el congelador.

-Olvida eso, Kisa. No te preocupes, te dije que podían disponer de todo. Preparé el desayuno, ¿quieren comer?

Kisa le agradeció la atención. Llevó a Yukina al comedor y lo ayudó a sentarse. Mientras comían, ninguno había dicho algo sobre lo sucedido minutos antes. El primero en terminar fue Kisa.

-Oye, en el sofá hay ropa para ti, Kisa. Creo que es casi de tu medida.

-No debiste comprarme…

-En realidad, un amigo muy cercano me pidió que te la mandara, cuando supo lo que les pasó, se preocupó, así que es su forma de ayudarte, por favor, te pido que lo aceptes.

El pelinegro le agradeció y después de recoger la mesa, fue a ver la ropa. Eran un par camisetas y pantalones. Eran un poco juveniles para su gusto, pero en ese momento no podía ser pretencioso, ya que lo único que le había quedado era lo que tenía puesto.

El chico fue a la ducha, mientras Tori terminaba de limpiar la cocina. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El castaño estaba muy enfadado con Yukina, en cambio, al rubio le molestaba que Tori tuviese tanta familiaridad con Kisa. Sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada. Tori fue a su habitación, y después de unos minutos, salió con una pequeña maleta.

-Aquí hay ropa. Creo que tenemos la misma medida, así que te ayudará para movilizarte.

-No es necesario…

-¿Vas a andar con esa misma ropa? Esta sucia, y manchada de sangre. Dúchate y cámbiate de ropa, al menos, para no hacer sentir mal a Kisa más de lo que ya hiciste.

Boom. Lo había soltado, a pesar de su renuencia de no involucrarse. Supuso que respondería de mala manera, pero en vez de eso, el rubio bajó la mirada.

-Tienes razón. Me siento muy avergonzado por haber hecho sufrir a Kisa San. Y merezco cualquier recriminación. Haré cualquier cosa para que él se sienta bien, no te preocupes.

La expresión de Tori cambió un poco, aunque seguía disgustado. Puso la maleta en el suelo y se sentó junto a él.

-Escucha, no nos conocemos, y es probable que pienses que no es de mi incumbencia, pero he trabajado con Kisa por varios años. Nunca supe que tenía una pareja, porque en Marukawa no tenemos tiempo para hablar de nuestras vidas privadas, pero lo aprecio. Es un buen muchacho, así que procura cuidar de él, porque se nota lo mucho que te ama.

Yukina lo volvió a ver y asintió. En ese momento, el pelinegro salió de la ducha, con todo el pelo mojado, vestido con un pescador azul y una camiseta blanca de mangas celestes por encima de los codos. Kisa se sentía de como de 16 con la ropa de Yoshino, "¿A quién le habrá pedido esta ropa Hattori? ¿A un adolescente?", pensó. Sin embargo, se enojó consigo mismo, de todas formas, no estaba obligado a ayudarlo, debía ser agradecido por tener ropa limpia. Mientras Kisa no dejaba de verse en el espejo, Tori sonreía al ver lo simpático que se veía, y para Yukina, él nunca se vio más adorable. Kisa volvió a ver a Yukina. Sonreía, tal vez no tenía aquella expresión capaz de iluminar una habitación completa como antes, pero al menos, sonreía.

* * *

Takano llevaba 18 horas en el hospital. No había ido a su apartamento y lo único que había pasado por su boca fue el sorbo del café que le había ofrecido Tori horas antes. Estaba sentado en Espera, pensativo. A pesar del alivio que sentía por que Onodera se quedaría en Tokio, la presencia de An sería una gran molestia. Esa chica le comenzaba a irritar. El padre de Ritsu salió con su esposa y Anchan. Hotaru, al verlo, le dijo algo en el oído a su esposo. Él le respondió molesto. Finalmente, la mujer tomó del brazo a Anchan y salió de la sala, dejando a Takano y a Kendo solos.

-Creo… que no le caigo bien a su esposa, Onodera San.

-Ja… sí, debe disculparla, ha estado muy nerviosa por todo lo sucedido, y como buena madre, se preocupa por Ritsu… Debería ir a su casa, dudo mucho que haya dormido algo. Necesita descansar y comer alguna cosa.

-Yo… no puedo irme sin antes ver a Ritsu… sé que tal vez usted lo vea extraño, pero le aseguro que no haría nada que lo dañara.

Kendo lo miró con atención, - No debe decírmelo, algo en usted me inspira confianza. -Vamos a desayunar, si gusta, aproveche estos minutos para verlo.

Takano le agradeció y fue a la habitación. Ritsu tenía una bandera enfrente, pero no había comido bocado. Estaba recostado, mirando fijamente el cielo raso. Su mente era como media página en blanco. Recordaba a sus padres, a Anchan, el tiempo en la escuela, incluso, el primer día en secundaria, pero por extraño que pareciera, el resto se había borrado. Miró sus manos, estaban más grandes de lo que recordaba, y su voz se escuchaba diferente. Estaba desesperado por salir de ahí, deseaba tanto poder estar con Takano… en ese momento, se asustó. "¿Por qué quiero estar con él?".

-Hola Ritsu –saludó el mayor al entrar a la habitación. Miró el plato lleno y arrugó la cara.

-Yo… emm… no tengo hambre.

Takano acercó una silla a la cama, -Debes comer, sino no te dejarán salir del hospital.

Ritsu hizo un puchero, -Odio la comida del hospital.

-No te comportes como un niño, ¿cómo crees que se sentirían tus padres si te enfermas por no comer?

Ritsu volvió a ver el plato molesto, -Odio las espinacas.

Takano sonrió. Acercó el plato y tomó una cucharada. Los ojos del más joven se abrieron cuando vio que acercó el bocado a su boca. -¡Oye, qué haces!

-Pues si insistes en compórtate como un niño, te trataré como tal. A ver… abre la boca…

Ritsu se tapó la boca, -Nooooo… ¡no lo hagas!

Takano puso la cuchara en el plato, cruzó los brazos y lo miró serio. –Entonces, come, Onodera Ritsu.

El chico suspiró y tomó la cuchara. –Realmente eres cruel.

* * *

Después de desayunar, Tori llevó a Kisa y Yukina al mismo hospital donde estaba Yoshino. Los tres se bajaron, pero antes de irse, Tori les habló, -Escuchen, voy a estar unos días cuidando la salud de un buen amigo, así que les pido que cuiden mi apartamento mientras no estoy.

-Pero, Hatori…

-Realmente sería un gran favor que me estarían haciendo.

Sin decir nada más o esperar una respuesta, Tori fue al elevador.

-Tienes un muy buen amigo, Kisa San –le dice Yukina.

Kisa asintió. Nunca había visto a Hattori como alguien cercano, solo como un compañero de trabajo. Pero ahora, sentía que podía confiar en él como un verdadero amigo.

* * *

Takano reía internamente por cada mal gesto que hacía Onodera con cada cucharada. Pero finalmente, se comió toda la comida.

-¿Satisfecho? –Le pregunta el ojiverde con fastidio.

-Así está mejor.

¡Cómo deseaba poder abrazarlo y decir cuanto lo amaba y lo necesitaba! Pero frenaba su cuerpo. No quería perder a Ritsu por un impulso. No tenía idea de quien era, no conocía a Saga Senpai, mucho menos a Takano Masamune. Su mente era un lienzo en blanco, y un error, los separaría. A quien temía, era la única persona cercana a Ritsu que conocía su secreto y sabía, no lo dejaría. Si Anchan era astuta, aprovecharía este momento para arrebatarle a Onodera y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-¿En qué piensas, Takano San? –preguntó el chico.

-Nada en especial, ¿cómo te has sentido?

-Emmm… bien –le contesta secamente.

-No me mientas. Sería tonto si ocultas tu verdadero estado, recuerda que sufriste una conmoción.

-Sí… bueno, es la cabeza. No me deja de doler.

-¿Le dijiste a la enfermera?

Ritsu se quedó en silencio y desvió la mirada. Takano suspiró, -No pienses que serás una molestia si dices que te duele algo. En todo caso, es trabajo de las enfermeras atenderte. La buscaré.

Cuando Takano se fue, Onodera se quedó algo… triste. El no verlo le dolía, además, sentía miedo de su ausencia. Con él se sentía seguro, protegido, "¿Será posible? ¿Estar tan a gusto con alguien que no conozco?". En ese momento pensó que Takano era una persona importante en su vida, y sintió una gran necesidad en descubrir ese misterio que le torturaba: "¿Qué significa Takano San para mí?".

* * *

Kisa se encargaba de anotar a Yukina para que fuera atendido, mientras éste esperaba en un asiento cerca. Aún en emergencias había muchas personas esperando a ser atendidas o saber algo de sus familiares. A unos cuantos metros, dos técnicos estaban arreglando la ventilación, así que acercaron una escalera, para que uno subiese. Mientras todo eso ocurría, Yukina recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldar de la silla a esperar.

-¡Por favor, necesito saber de mi hermana! –gritó una joven al lado de Kisa. Yukina volvió a verla, _"… necesito saber de mi hermana"._

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _-Mi familia, mi hermana... ellos... tengo que verlos, dijo con lágrimas. Cada vez su voz era más débil._

 _-Mira, buscaré ayuda, de acuerdo... tu aguanta._

 _-No..._

 _-Pero..._

 _-No te vayas, no quiero... no quiero morir sola, le rogó._

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Después de terminar, Kisa volvió a ver a su novio. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante. Con sus manos, cubría su rostro. Estaba temblando y sollozando.

El pelinegro fue con él rápidamente y trató de quitar sus manos. -¿Yuki? Yukina, ¿qué te pasa?

-Quería ver a su hermana… ella quería ver a su hermana –decía en medio de gemidos.

Una doctora se acercó a ellos y se dirigió directamente a Yukina.

-Joven, ¿se encuentra bien?

Yukina no respondía. Su respiración estaba agitada y no dejaba de llorar. La escalera se cayó y se escuchó un estruendo. Yukina se levantó de un solo golpe y empezó a gritar por ayuda. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero su mente estaba en otro sitio. A su alrededor veía escombros, y el cuerpo de la chica, inerte en el suelo. La doctora pidió ayuda de dos enfermeros para detenerlo, pero no reaccionaba. Kisa estaba a un lado, conmocionado por la escena. Trató de acercarse y hablarle, pero Yukina no atendía. Lo tomó del brazo, pero en su estado de shock, el rubio lanzó un golpe, conectando a Kisa en la cara. Finalmente, los enfermeros lo contuvieron y la doctora lo sedó. Poco a poco, Yukina empezó a quedarse dormido, no sin antes suplicar –Por favor… ayuda… ella… necesita ayuda…

* * *

Después de hablar con la enfermera, vio a Anchan acercarse con los Onodera. -¿Algo le sucedió a Ritsu? –preguntó Hotaru angustiada.

-Tiene dolor de cabeza desde hace rato, pero el muy terco no quiso decir nada para no contrariarnos. La enfermera fue a atenderlo, no se preocupe, fuera de eso, está bien.

Justo ahí escuchó su celular, y al ver el número se alejó de ellos.

-Zen, ¿sucedió algo con Yokosawa?

 _-Necesito que vengas Takano, debo decírtelo en persona._

* * *

Kisa se frotaba el lugar donde lo había golpeado Yukina. No era su culpa, lo sabía. En vez de sentirse molesto, estaba angustiado por la reacción de él minutos antes. Yukina estaba en una habitación aparte. Desde la ventana, Kisa vio a la doctora dándole indicaciones a la enfermera, y luego, salió a hablar con Kisa.

-Doctora, ¿qué le sucedió? Él estaba bien, pero…

-Le explico. Yukina Kou sufre Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático, o mejor conocido como TEPT. Es común en las personas que han visto o vivido situaciones traumáticas, normalmente se asociaba con los soldados que regresaban de una guerra, pero ahora se sabe que se puede presentar incluso en sobrevivientes de desastres como la que vivimos ayer. Es obvio que todo lo que experimentó le causó un fuerte golpe emocional.

-¿Y cómo se cura? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Eso lo tendrá que hablar con un psiquiatra. En este momento la enfermera está refiriéndolo. Ahora, debe tener paciencia, porque podría presentar muchos síntomas: flashbacks, como el que vimos ahora, pesadillas frecuentes, problemas para dormir, explosiones de ira, y puede adoptar sentimientos de soledad y culpa. Se sabe que muchos pacientes con TEPT pueden sufrir depresión crónica, por lo que necesitará a la gente que lo ama cerca.

-Él… va a recuperarse, será el de antes, ¿no es así?

-Vea, todos los casos son diferentes. Es tratable, pero debe entender una cosa: es muy probable que el Yukina Kou que conoció ya no existe. Lo que él vivió lo perseguirá el resto de su vida, lo que podemos hacer por él es enseñarle a afrontar esa tragedia de manera que no se haga daño.

-Bien… le agradezco, doctora.

-Es mi trabajo… sin embargo... Tenemos un problema en el hospital. La sala con muestras y el banco de sangre fueron inutilizados, y todo se perdió. Estamos pidiendo a los familiares que nos ayuden con una donación de sangre.

-Bien... dígame a dónde debo ir.

* * *

Tori entró a la habitación y se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Yoshino sentado en la cama, ya vestido para irse.

-Te estaba esperando… ¿qué te entretuvo?

-Lo siento, tuve un pequeño atraso, ¿qué dijo el doctor?

-Pues… que estoy de maravilla, ahora, ¿podemos irnos? Estoy deseoso de llegar a mi cama.

Tori fue hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse. Yoshino lo miró por unos segundos y luego lo abrazo con fuerza. El castaño se sorprendió por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió y le respondió el abrazo. Yoshino volvió a ver su brazo, y vio una pequeña venda. -¿Y eso?

-Oh… están pidiendo a los familiares donaciones de sangre, así que pasé y doné antes de subir. ¿Nos vamos?

El chico asintió y ambos salieron de ahí.

Takano subió por las escaleras rápidamente. Finalmente, llegó a la sala con Kirishima.

-Aquí estoy, dime.

-El doctor habló conmigo. Él despertó, Takano.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	12. Ahogando la tristeza

**Capítulo 12: Ahogándo la tristeza**

* * *

Después de algunos minutos, la enfermera llevó a Kirishima y Takano a la habitación donde tenían a Yokosawa. –Solo puede entrar uno a la vez –les dice al llegar a la puerta.

-Ve tu primero Zen, yo espero aquí

-Gracias Takano.

Kirishima volvió a ver la puerta, suspiró y abrió. Desde el sitio donde estaba de pie Takano, apenas pudo ver el pie de la cama, pero no a su amigo. Al ver cerrada la puerta, se acercó a una pared y recostó su cuerpo. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos, sintiendo un sinfín de emociones en su cuerpo.

Justo al otro lado de la puerta, Zen se acercó a la cama sin decir nada. Yokosawa aún tenía el respirador, y seguiría así por algunas horas, había indicado el doctor. Parecía dormido. Kirishima juró que su piel se veía traslúcida, y sus ojos estaban hundidos. Sintió un frío por todo su cuerpo cuando vio sus párpados moverse. De a poco fue abriendo sus ojos. Estaban apagados, sin vida.

-¿ Yokosawa?

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron más y giró su vista hacia Zen. Éste se acercó. Había prometido no llorar, pero una lágrima traidora se filtró. Aun así, sonrió al verlo reaccionar. Vio que con dificultad Yokosawa movía uno de sus dedos, así que la tomó con cuidado, acariciándola con suavidad. Su expresión fue cambiando, pero Zen vio que sus ojos se ponían rojos. Kirishima acarició el cabello de su pareja con cariño –Ey, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora. Yiru está bien, hablé con su hermano hace un rato, se está recuperando, e Hiyori está con mi mamá, así que no quiero que te preocupes, ahora solo tienes que concentrarte en mejorar, ¿estamos? –le dice susurrando.

-Takano está afuera. Solo podemos entrar uno a la vez, iré a decirle…

Los dedos de Yokosawa apretaron los de él. Sus ojos, segundos antes apagados, ahora, querían gritarle que no se fuera. Kirishima entendió y se acercó. -¿Quieres que me quede?

Cerró los ojos asintiendo. El castaño acercó una silla y se quedó a su lado. –Bien, ahora trata de dormir, necesitarás recuperar las fuerzas. Yo que me quedaré contigo, hasta que vuelvas a despertar.

* * *

Antes de irse al apartamento de Yoshino, Tori lo llevó a emergencias para que conociera a Kisa y Yukina. Después de unos minutos de dar vueltas, Tori vio a Kisa que caminaba, pensativo, con la cabeza baja.

-Es él –le dice a Yoshino.

El más pequeño, que estaba un poco distraído lo vuelve a ver. –Oh, creo que lo recuerdo de la cena de la Editorial. Lo vi un par de veces contigo.

-Así es, ¿vamos?

Cuando se encontraron de frente, Tori se sorprendió el moretón cerca del ojo de Kisa. -¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te golpeó?

Kisa pasó la lengua por sus labios sin saber que decir, -Fue… un accidente.

-Kisa, ¿quién te golpeó? –le insiste ya molesto.

Yoshino miraba curioso al pelinegro. Trataba de sonreír, pero sus ojos tenían una gran tristeza, que intentaba infructuosamente de ocultar.

-Ya te dije, me caí y golpeé. Sabes que soy muy torpe, jajajajaja.

-¿Ajá? Bueno… él es Yoshino, fui quien te mandó la ropa.

Kisa lo volvió a ver y le hizo una reverencia. –Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Yoshino le hacía un gesto divertido con las manos, -¡Oh, no! Por favor, no es necesario. Me da gusto que te haya servido la ropa, y si necesitas alguna otra cosa, puedes pedirla.

Kisa le sonrió y volvió a bajar la mirada incómodamente. –Kisa, ¿Dónde está Yukina?

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio unos segundos, -¿Algo sucedió con él, verdad?

* * *

Ritsu trataba con un lápiz de levantar el soporte de su pierna. Tenía mucha picazón y se sentía incómodo.

-Ritchan, deja eso, te vas a lástimar –le insistía Anchan, quien esperaba a su lado.

-¡Ayyyy! No puedo evitarlo, no lo soporto, ¿cuándo me quitarán esa cosa?

-Ja, deja de actuar como un niño. Buscaré a la enfermera, tal vez tengan un ungüento o algo.

La muchacha salió dejando a un frustrado Onodera. Minutos después, Takano entró a la habitación. No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó. Ritsu no pudo dejar de notar su rostro caído.

-¿Estás bien, Takano San?

Él se queda viéndolo, se pone de pie rápidamente y se acerca, pero luego, se detiene. Quería abrazarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, pero frenaba su cuerpo. El gesto no pasó inadvertido a Ritsu, pero espero a que dijera alguna cosa.

-Yo… recibí una mala noticia sobre un buen amigo hace un momento, disculpa, no quiero contrariarte, mejor salgo…

Sin esperar a que moviera un músculo hacia la puerta, Ritsu se acercó a él y lo abrazó suavemente. Takano no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el gesto. El castaño dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Sabía que estaba triste, y eso le dolía como si fuera su propio dolor. Deseaba consolarlo de alguna manera.

Takano fue reaccionando poco a poco y lo rodeo con sus brazos, mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre la suya.

* * *

Yoshino estaba ya en su cama, mientras Tori estaba preparando algo para comer. Poco a poco el olor de su deliciosa comida empezaba a llenar todo el apartamento. Cuando Tori entró con la bandeja, no pudo dejar de notar que Yoshino estaba decaído. Miraba hacia la ventana. Sus ojos se veían tristes. –Te traje comida, ¿estás bien?

El chico se enderezó y le sonrió, -Claro que sí… gracias Tori.

El pequeño empezó a comer. –Tori, estaba pensando… bueno, en Kisa San. Él está solo con todo ese problema, yo quiero ayudarlo –le decía mientras jugaba con la cuchara.

-Sí, igual yo. Pero no veo como…

-Yo… bueno, se supone que debe ir con un especialista. Pensé que podríamos ayudarlo a buscar a alguien, incluso ayudarlo con el pago de la terapia.

-Yoshino, se a lo que vas, no es tu responsabilidad…

-No lo haría por compromiso, solo que… bueno, imagina si algo así nos hubiese pasado a nosotros. Si estuvieras en esa condición, no sabría cómo reaccionar, él es muy valiente.

Tori asintió. Pero no quería que Yoshino se angustiara por eso, era obvio que eso le estaba afectando.

-Haré lo posible por ayudarlos, pero no quiero que te preocupes

-Oye Tori, no me trates como un niño –le responde haciendo un puchero.

El castaño sonríe, -Como digas, ahora come.

* * *

Kisa entró a la habitación nuevamente. Yukina aún no despertaba después de ser sedado. Se sentó a su lado y esperó. Vio la bolsa donde habían guardado todas las pertenencias de Yukina. La abrió y buscó su billetera. En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, la doctora había sido clara: él necesitaba la ayuda de los que amaba, así que tenía que pensar en él, antes que nada. Buscó su teléfono y revisó. Había varias llamadas perdidas. Luego revisó los contactos, ahí estaba: el número de los padres de Yukina. Kisa marcó y esperó nerviosamente. _-¡Kou! ¡Por Dios! ¡Te hemos llamado desde ayer! ¿Por qué no contestaste? ¡Estábamos preocupados!_

La voz de la mujer se escuchaba angustiada, y Kisa empezó a sentir pesar, por no haberlos llamado desde antes. –Amm… No soy Kou. Soy… Kisa Shouta, vivo con él.

La mujer suspiró. _–Oh Dios… ¿él está con usted? ¿Está bien?_

-Señora… está internado.

* * *

Takano y Ritsu se fueron separando de a poco. Takano se dejó caer en el asiento y se cubrió el rostro. El castaño esperó a que hablara, sabía que lo necesitaba.

-Yokosawa –se escapó de sus labios.

Ritsu sintió que ese nombre le era familiar. -¿Quién es Yokosawa?

-Es mi mejor amigo, él… estuvo muy mal. Ya despertó pero… sufrió hipoxia cerebral, y necesitará rehabilitación para recuperar el buen funcionamiento de sus miembros. Aún tiene el respirador puesto, así que no se sabe si tendrá problemas de habla también. En fin… será muy difícil que se recupere por completo. Él siempre fue un hombre seguro de sí mismo y completamente independiente, y ahora tendrá que estar mucho tiempo dependiendo de otros. Me preocupa.

Ritsu se quedó pensativo, pero luego sonrió, -Pero está vivo, eso es lo importante.

Takano lo miró, y le devolvió la sonrisa, -Tienes razón.

* * *

Tori estaba por recoger la bandeja, cuando escuchó su celular. Al ver quien era, contestó de inmediato.

-¡Mino! ¿Qué pasó contigo? Te estuve llamando… ¿Qué? No puede ser… Mino, lo siento tanto… Ok, voy para allá, no te muevas.

El castaño tomó la bandeja con rapidez.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Es Mino… te contaré cuando regrese, trata de dormir. Llamaré a Yanase para que venga a cuidarte.

Yoshino le sonrió, -De acuerdo, ve tranquilo Tori.

Cuando el castaño se fue, la sonrisa de Yoshino se fue desvaneciendo. Acercó sus piernas hacia su pecho y recostó la cabeza en ellas. Se quedó así por algunos minutos, tratando de ahogar su tristeza en lo más profundo de su ser.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	13. Busca la estrella más brillante

_Hola a todos. Quiero anotar que un fragmento de este relato está basado en un fic que leí no hace mucho, realmente lindo, basado en la serie Criminal Minds de la que también soy una fan, "Lo que ganamos al perder" de Chavez116, quien no tengo idea de porqué no ha vuelto a publicar, si lo hace tan bien, realmente amé su prosa. En fin, dejo aquí el crédito que corresponde. Un abrazo a todos y espero disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: "Busca la estrella más brillante"**

Anchan entró con la doctora a la habitación, pero su humor se fue al piso al ver a Takano ahí.

-Me han dicho que te has estado quejando, jovencito –le dice la médico al acercarse a la cama.

-Es… este tonto aparato, no lo soporto, y tengo mucha comezón.

La mujer revisó, -No es nada, parece un poco de irritación. Me encargaré que te ponga un ungüento, pero no debes preocuparte, es normal. Ahora, nada de estar metiendo lápices o algún otro objeto en el soporte, recuerda que tienes una fisura en la pierna…

Mientras la médico le llamaba la atención a Ritsu, Takano se fue alejando y salió de la habitación, seguido por Anchan.

-¡Hasta cuando! ¿Por qué no deja a Ritchan?

Takano la volvió a ver molesto, -No tienes derecho a hacerme esa pregunta, ya que no eres más que una amiga de la niñez.

-Soy más que eso, fui su prometida y aún ahora soy considerada parte de la familia Onodera, pero usted es un intruso, que solo le ha provocado dolor a Ritchan.

-Su nombre es Ritsu. Es un hombre, deja de tratarlo como un niño y llamarlo con ese apodo.

-¿Qué busca? ¿Sabe lo que su presencia le hace?

-¡Qué daño puedo estarle haciendo? Está bien conmigo… precisamente es eso lo que te afecta, sabes que a pesar de no recordarme, siente que soy importante para él.

-¿Y cómo cree que se sentirá cuando empiece a recordar? Ese amor de su juventud lo hizo sufrir por 10 años. Perdió toda su ingenuidad, su dulzura, por una decepción que usted le provocó. Ahora ha vuelto a ser el Ritchan de antes, recordar ahora, será volver a vivir todo eso, ¿eso es lo que quiere? ¿Qué sufra por usted nuevamente?

-Él… no fue el único que sufrió.

-¿Y por eso tiene que ser tan egoísta? ¿Por recuperarlo, lo expondrá nuevamente a eso? Si lo ama realmente, no le haga más daño.

Takano se sintió fuera de base por un momento, pero… aunque su argumento tenía algo de sentido, no podía engañar a su corazón… -Yo no voy a hacerlo sufrir, eso es lo último que haría.

-Pues eso logrará al final. Verá con el tiempo, que yo tengo razón.

La doctora salió y se acercó a ellos. –Bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse, es una erupción normal por el uso del soporte, una enfermera se encargará de eso, ¿algo más?

-Solo una cosa, ¿cuándo Ritchan podrá salir? Los Onodera me pidieron que le preguntara.

-Bueno, no hay necesidad de que se quede más de un día. Probablemente podrá salir mañana a primera hora. Eso sí, ya le dejé al señor Onodera los datos del especialista que lo atenderá por su anmesia, debe ir a verlo cuanto antes.

-Le agradezco de parte de los Onodera, si me disculpa, iré con Ritchan.

Al ver que la joven entró, la doctora volvió a ver a Takano. Se encontraba cabizbajo, las palabras de Anchan le habían afectado más de lo que hubiese querido. –Disculpe, no pude dejar de notar que ustedes dos discutían. Sé que es personal, pero al ser la doctora que atiende a Onodera Ritsu, me atrevo a recomendarle…

-¿Qué sucede, doctora?

-Bien, he notado que Ritsu se anima al verlo. No tengo idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre ustedes, pero en un estado tan frágil como el suyo, no verlo ahora podría confundirlo e incluso deprimirlo. Si me permite, le sugiero que siga a su lado, al menos, hasta que haya recuperado parte de su memoria. La ausencia de recuerdos abruma, por eso lo mejor es que esté con quienes se sienta cómodo, y usted es uno de ellos.

Takano le agradeció y miró a la doctora alejarse con un poco más de tranquilidad, hasta que su celular sonó, y contestó. –Takano… ¿cómo dices? ¿Cuándo?... Entiendo… no, iré allá… ¿Kisa? No lo he visto… bien, lo buscaré. Gracias por llamar, Hattori.

* * *

Kisa salió de la habitación, después de llamar a la casa de Yukina. Su madre le había asegurado que estarían ahí en un par de horas. Sabía que debía hacerlo, sin embargo, temía que llegaran y se lo llevaran. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, lo primero era Yukina, y en ese momento, no sabía si sería capaz de ayudarlo solo.

 _-Kisa_ –le llama Takano por celular.

-Oh… Takano San, ¿cómo sigue Ritchan? Tori me contó de su amnesia.

 _-Sí, está mejor. Hattori me pidió que te contactara, ¿puedes salir por un rato?_

-¿Sucedió algo?

 _-Me temo que sí, se trata de Mino…_

* * *

Kisa corrió por los pasillos de la funeraria casi sin aliento, hasta ver a Takano junto a Hattori. Respiró profundo y fue hacia ellos. Iba a preguntarles, pero se le fue la voz al ver a Mino a unos metros. Cargaba a una niña no mayor de 4 años, a quien intentaba dormir, mientras conversaba con unas personas.

-Hola, gracias por avisarme Takano San.

-Descuida. -Takano le vio el rostro disgustado, -Ese golpe no se ve bien, ¿Quién te dejó la cara así?

-Eso… fue un accidente provocado por mi torpeza.

-Por cierto –interrumpe Hattori -¿Cómo sigue Yukina?

-Igual, aún no despierta… ¿Ya hablaron con Mino?

Tori suspiró y volvió a ver a su compañero, -Aun no, lo han tenido acaparado.

Finalmente, Mino se despidió de quienes conversaban con él y se acercó a sus compañeros. Sonrió apenas para disimular, pero su rostro demacrado lo delataba.

-Es bueno verlos, Takano San, Tori, ¿Kisa?... ¿Y ese ojo morado?

-Ahhh… no es nada, pegué con una puerta –responde distraído.

-Pensé que te habías caído –le contesta Tori.

-Si… bueno, no es nada, en serio, casi no me duele. Mino… yo, lamento tu pérdida.

Mino intentó sonreír, pero su rostro delataba su real condición, -Gracias Kisa.

-¿Esa niña… es tu sobrina? –le pregunta Tori.

-Sí, su nombre es Aika… casi no ha dormido, la pobre, ha estado tan angustiada, que hasta ahora he podido hacer que duerma un poco. Iré con el encargado a ver si tienen una habitación para recostarla en una cama, ya regreso.

Al verlo irse, los tres se acercaron al altar. Estaban las fotografías de la familia de Mino. Algunas eran de él, siendo niño, junto a su hermana Hakura y sus padres. Luego, estaban varias de ella con Mino y la niña. Finalmente, la fotografía principal, era de Hakura de novia con su marido.

-Ni siquiera supe que tenía una hermana –dice Kisa. –Me doy cuenta de lo poco que he sabido de ustedes después de tantos años trabajando juntos, me avergüenzo de mí mismo.

-Todos estamos igual, Kisa, no te angusties por eso –le responde Tori.

-¿Qué hay de sus padres, Tori? ¿Qué te ha dicho? – pregunta Takano.

-Su madre murió de cáncer cuando Mino y Hakura eran niños. Su padre los había abandonado varios años antes y nunca regresó. Hakura, que tenía 12 años, se encargó de la tienda mientras Mino estudiaba. Luego se casó y nació Aika.

-¿Y el padre de Aika?

-Era policía, fue asesinado hace un año en una redada… ¿recuerdas aquella semana que se tomó de licencia?

-Claro… pero nunca me dijo…

-Yo lo supe de casualidad hace unos meses, ahora Mino está solo, con su sobrina.

-¿Cómo pasó?

-Por lo que me dijo, durante el sismo las dos estaban en la tienda, pero se desplomó. La niña apenas tuvo unos rasguños, pero Hakura no tuvo la misma suerte. Murió en medio de la cirugía.

En ese momento, Mino puso con cuidado a Aika en la cama, la niña abrió los ojos y volvió a ver a su tío. –Minochan, ¿dónde está mamá?

Mino bajó un poco la mirada, pero sonrió, -Tu mamá se fue a un largo viaje, Aika.

-¿Ella… se fue con papá? -La niña volvió a ver la ventana, había oscurecido y algunas estrellas se asomaban.

Mino la tomó en sus brazos, fue hacia la ventana y la abrió, -Cierra los ojos y levanta la cara.

La niña sumisamente obedeció, -Tu obasan nos contó a tu mamá y a mí una historia cuando éramos niños. El guerrero samurái más importante de toda la dinastía tenía una enfermedad extraña. Antes de morir, llamó a su hijo y le dijo "Si alguna vez te sientes solo y no sepas qué camino seguir, mira el cielo lleno de estrellas. Yo seré la más brillante. Estaré siempre ahí viéndote y cuidándote. Te veré convertirte en el hombre más fuerte y valeroso de todos. Y estaré siempre muy orgulloso de ti hijo". Ahora, abre los ojos.

La niña miró el cielo estrellado, -¿Es esa estrella? –le pregunta mientras ve y señala una muy brillante.

-No lo sé, Aika. Cada estrella brilla diferente para cada persona.

El rostro se la niña se iluminó. No dejaba de ver el cielo, pensando que su mamá estaba ahí.

-¿Obasan también está ahí, Minochan?

Mino sonrió viendo el cielo, -Sí Aika, y cada día la veo brillar más.

* * *

 **TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Desde que salió del hospital, Yoshino no dejaba de dibujar. Con constancia, hacía sus trazos con cuidado. A veces, la emoción era tanta, que debía dejarlo para tomarse un aire, luego seguía. Yanase lo había ido a visitar varias veces, ni a él ni a Tori había dejado ver su nuevo proyecto. Tori no le había dedicado mucho tiempo a ese asunto. Con la tragedia de Mino y ahora, con el regreso a Marukawa, estaba muy ocupado. Pero Yanase estaba más al tanto de su amigo.

-¿Cuándo podré ver ese nuevo manga que haces, Chiaki? Ya me siento ansioso.

El chico no le contestó, siguió dibujando. –Oye, me siento ignorado, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Yoshino dejó de trabajar y bajó la mirada. –Lo siento… Sabes como soy cuando me concentro en algo, ja. Por favor, quédate un rato más.

Yanase sonrió y se sentó junto a él. Yoshino tomó su libro de dibujo y lo guardó detrás del cojín. -¿Cómo sigue tu hermano?

-Bien, se fue con mis padres. Por ahora, con las clases suspendidas, no había razón de que se quedara en Tokio. Allá estará más seguro, y pasará tiempo con sus amigos. ¿Y tu familia?

-Ohh… mamá y mi hermana están bien. No hubo muchos destrozos en casa.

-Pensé que te irías con ellas unos días, me sorprende que sigas aquí.

-Sí… pensaba ir en poco tiempo, pero ahora estoy… bueno, arreglando algunas cosas.

-Supongo que hablas de tu salida de ayer, ¿qué era eso tan importante que ni siquiera esperaste para ir contigo?

Yoshino desvió la mirada y contestó nerviosamente, -Nada especial, en serio. Cosas del trabajo.

-¿Del trabajo? ¿Chiaki, me estás ocultando algo?

Yoshino lo volvió a ver. Yanase se sintió nervioso, su expresión era extraña, sin brillo, de resignación. –Hay algo importante que debo pedirte.

* * *

Kisa esperaba en la puerta, mientras la madre de Kou terminaba de hablar con la médico. Yukina se vestía ayudado por su hermano. Ambos no se habían separado de Yukina desde que habían llegado al hospital. De alguna forma, Kisa se sentía aliviado. Sabía que su presencia hacía sentir mejor a Yukina, pero aun así…

-Le agradecemos por sus cuidados, doctora.

-No es nada, y recuerde llevarlo con el psiquiatra que le recomendé. Ya lo referí, puede estar segura que ayudará a su hijo.

La doctora salió, no sin antes despedirse de Kisa. La madre de Yukina fue hacia él y lo llamó a parte. Yukina volvió a verlos. Estaban frente a la puerta, se preguntaba que podía estarle diciendo su madre a Kisa.

-Shouta, quiero agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mi hijo.

-No, señora, no es necesario. Yukina es… bueno, muy importante para mí.

-Lo sé. Mi esposo está arreglando todo para recibir a Kou de nuevo en la casa, mientras la universidad vuelve a activarse, pero antes, me pidió que te entregara esto.

La mujer le extendió un sobre, Kisa lo abrió en inmediatamente lo cerró y lo puso en su mano. –No señora, le agradezco, pero no puedo aceptarlo…

-Por favor –le responde haciéndole una reverencia. –Usted estuvo con Kou todos estos días, lo cuidó y nos llamó apenas pudo. Ha perdido todo, y lo menos que podemos hacer es retribuirle por lo que hizo. No es mucho, pero le ayudará a recuperarse. Además… piense que Kou regresará a Tokio en algún momento, y usted querrá que esté cómodo, ¿no es así?

Kisa la volvió a ver y sintió una calidez en todo su cuerpo, -¿Regresar? ¿Lo dejarán volver?

La mujer sonrió, -Bueno, debe saber que Kou es el monumento a la testarudez, por más que quisiéramos insistirle, al final, hará lo que desee, y estoy segura que querrá estar aquí nuevamente… con usted Shouta.

Kisa bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, -Señora… no sé qué quiere decir…

-No crea que he pasado por alto las miradas entre ustedes. Pero no estoy molesta, por el contrario, le doy gracias a Dios porque Kou tiene a alguien que lo ama y lo cuida. Si alguna vez se decide, las puertas de nuestra casa estarán abiertas para usted Shouta.

El chico le sonrió y le agradeció. El hermano de Yukina se acercó. –Mamá, Kou está listo, pero primero quiere hablar con Kisa San.

-Bien, los esperaremos en recepción entonces. Shouta, gracias por todo.

Kisa se despidió de ambos y entró a la habitación. Yukina miraba serio el sobre y luego, dirigió su vista a él. -¿Y eso?

Kisa guardó el sobre y le sonrió, -Un detalle de tu mamá. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Que si quisiera, puedor ir…

-Debes sentirte feliz, ahora que me voy, y con el dinero que te dio mi mamá, podrás hacer lo que quieras… Al menos, ya no tienes que cargar conmigo –le interrumpió molesto.

Kisa no entendía, -Pero, Yuki, ¿qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que a la primera oportunidad llamaste a mi familia para que viniera por ti. Debes estar feliz, al final te deshiciste de este estorbo.

-¡Oye, eso no es cierto! La doctora dijo que necesitabas a tu familia cerca, debía llamarlos, además, estaban angustiados. Tu no les devolviste las llamadas, fuiste muy grosero con ellos.

-No lo hice porque sabía que vendrían a buscarme y alejarme de ti. Pero tú no tuviste reparo en comunicarte con ellos, no te importó lo que podía estar sintiendo.

-¡Lo hice por tu bien!

-¡Lo hiciste por tu egoísmo! Y al menos saliste muy bien pagado por eso –le responde con sarcasmo.

Kisa se aguantó las ganas de llorar, sacó el sobre y se lo tiró en la cara. –¡Eres un idiota, Yukina Kou! ¡Si eso es lo que realmente piensas de mí, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo!

Trata de salir de la habitación, pero Yukina lo toma de la muñeca y lo pone contra la pared, -¿Crees que te puedes ir así? ¿No sabes el daño que me estás causando?

-El daño te lo haces tú mismo, Yukina.

-Prometiste que no me dejarías, que me cuidarías, pero dejas que mi familia me lleve…

-Ellos no te están obligando tampoco, si dejas que ocurra, es porque te has vuelto débil.

Yukina lo soltó y lo miró indignado. -¿Débil? ¿Crees que soy débil?

-Sí, te volviste débil, porque le echas la culpa a todos de lo que te pasó. Hace unos días vi a uno de mis amigos enterrar a su hermana. Ahora tiene que encargarse solo de su sobrina de 4 años, Ritchan perdió la memoria, y aun así, está positivo y ansioso por ir a Marukawa a tratar de recordar. Nuestro superior, Yokosawa, está postrado en una cama, apenas moviendo los dedos, esperando que le den de alta para iniciar una dolorosa rehabilitación, y tú solo te quejas, sin prestar atención a los que estamos a tu alrededor.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que viví!

-Viste a una chica morir, y no pudiste salvarla. Pero estás vivo Yukina, tu familia también y yo… estoy contigo, pero no valoras lo que tienes, no eres el mismo Yukina, ya no iluminas el lugar donde estás, te has vuelto tan oscuro y sombrío, que no te reconozco.

-Pues entonces, siéntete aliviado, porque ya no tendrás que vivir entre tanta oscuridad. Adiós Kisa.

Yukina salió de la habitación, no sin antes majar el sobre. Kisa se quedó inmóvil, aún recostado en la pared. No entendía lo que había ocurrido segundos antes. Sintió que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que se saldría de su pecho. Su celular empezó a sonar, pero lo ignoró, no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie. Poco a poco, se dejó caer hasta el suelo. No hacía ninguna gesticulación, pero sentía como su rostro se iba humedeciendo sin parar. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando arrugó el ceño, se limpió el rostro y se puso de pie. El celular volvió a sonar y contestó.

-Kisa Shouta.

 _-Hola Kisa, te llamaba para avisarte que volvemos a trabajar el lunes. Debemos solucionar el problema de las mangakas que ya no seguirán con nosotros, además, hay mucho que ordenar  
_

-Gracias, Takano San, estaré ahí a primera hora.

 _-Bien, hay mucho que hacer, estuve hace un rato ahí. Todo está hehco un desastre, así que tendremos que limpiar y acomodar todo. El piso de ventas está siendo reparado, pero editoriales está en buen estado, así que debemos apresurarnos, hay que retomar todo otra vez._

-Bien, estaré ahí el lunes.

El chico colgó y volvió a ver el sobre. Suspiró. Lo tomó y fue hacia la recepción. Yukina estaba en la puerta, esperando con su hermano. Lao vio extraño a su hermano, -¿Está todo bien?

-Sí… solo quiero irme ya –le responde molesto.

En ese momento, Kisa llega donde estaba la madre de Yukina terminando con el papeleo. –Señora Yukina.

-Oh, Kisa.

-Disculpe, pero no puedo aceptarlo –le interrumpe mientras le entrega el sobre. –Sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero no quiero ser una carga para ustedes… antes que diga algo, le agradezco, y le aseguro que estaré bien. Solo le pido… que cuide mucho de Kou.

-Por supuesto, y por favor… si necesitas algo, no dejes de llamarnos.

Kisa le agradeció y se acercó a la puerta, dónde estaban Kou y Lao.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Laokun.

-El gusto fue mio, espero que nos visites pronto.

Kisa apenas sonrió y se fue sin decirle alguna cosa a Yukina. El más joven no le quitaba la vista a Kisa mientras se alejaba, pero cayó en cuenta que no estaba solo cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!

-No hay que ser un genio para deducir que le hiciste algo, así que arréglalo apenas pueda… no encontrarás a una persona que se preocupe tanto por ti como Shouta –le responde Lao guiñándole.

* * *

Takano llegó a su piso, pero antes de entrar a su apartamento, fue a la puerta de Ritsu. Había sido dado de alta dos días antes. Sus padres se habían quedado con él todo ese tiempo, pero finalmente, habían vuelto a su casa, dejando a Ritsu con Anchan. Takano dudó en si tocar o no, pero finalmente lo hizo. Al menos, podría verlo, aunque la presencia de Anchan estuviera ahí para su molestia.

Al abrirse la puerta, Takano se alegró al ver a Onodera abriendo.

-Oh, Takano San. ¡Qué bueno verlo! ¿Quiere pasar?

-Claro, gracias Ritsu.

El mayor entró y se sorprendió. Nunca antes había visto el apartamento de Ritsu tan limpio. –Si… bueno, estaba hecho un desastre, así que mamá y Anchan lo limpiaron por mí.

-Venía a decirte que el lunes volvemos a trabajar, ¿quieres ir?

Los ojos de Onodera se iluminaron. -¡Sí! ¡Estoy ansioso por ir! –exclamó, al tirarse encima suyo y abrazarlo. Ritsu se sentía tan cómodo en sus brazos, que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, lo hacía. Takano sentía que se ahogaba. Lo amaba tanto, y al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo sufrir. Por más que intentaba olvidar las palabras de Anchan en el hospital, seguían torturándole.

* * *

Tori llegó al apartamento de Yoshino, ya entrada la noche. Suspiró al verlo recostado en el sofá. "Con este frío, se enfermera otra vez, es tan terco". Fue hacia él, pero se detuvo al ver que se movió un poco. Se acercó y se asustó al escuchar sus sollozos ahogados. Fue hacia él y acarició su cabello.

-¿Yoshino?

El joven volvió a verlo asustado y se limpió las lágrimas. –Oh… Tori, volviste.

-¿Qué te sucede, Yoshino? Llevas días triste y ahora estás llorando. Por favor, dime que te está angustiando tanto.

Yoshino lo volvió a ver con otra expresión. Su rostro se había vuelto frío. Se enderezó y lo miró fijamente. –Tomé una decisión. Quiero que te vayas de mi apartamento… y… te quiero fuera de mi vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	14. Perdidos en sus pensamientos

**Capítulo 14: Perdidos en sus pensamientos**

 **POV Hattori**

¿Puede volver a latir un corazón después de haber sido destrozado? Eso me pregunto ahora. No pude decirle nada, no sabía qué o cómo. No fueron tan dolorosas sus palabras, como su mirada. Esos ojos, otrora, tan llenos de inocencia y amor, ahora eran fríos. Le quise insistir, pero simplemente no tenía voz. Él se puso de pie, e intentó explicar. Sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido, que se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, que sentía que nuestra relación lo había estancado. Me deseó lo mejor, que esperaba que rehiciera mi vida con otra persona, porque él haría lo mismo. Me dijo que era tarde y podía dormir en el sofá, pero no quería verme en la mañana. Luego, se fue a su habitación, dejándome en la fría soledad de su sala. Pero no podía quedarme, tomé mis llaves… y aquí estoy, dando vueltas en un parque. Aun no entiendo lo que está pasando, pero siento que no tengo fuerzas, que mi respiración se hace más entrecortada y que mi vida se quedó en ese edificio.

 **POV Kisa**

Así, como quedó mi viejo apartamento, está ahora mi vida, en ruinas. No sé qué hago aquí… cómo aferrándome a algo que simplemente, ya no existe. De las pertenencias de Yukina y mías, solo quedaron cenizas, así como nuestra relación. El médico dijo que era normal, que su conducta era provocada por su trauma pero… Dios, es que es tan doloroso. ¿Y si siempre lo pensó? ¿Si al final, nunca me lo dijo por no lastimarme, pero ahora está más consciente de sus propios sentimientos? No sé… ¿debo llamar a su casa? No… no podría soportar otro rechazo. ¿Qué haré ahora? Bueno… no puedo dejarme morir, tengo mi trabajo… de hecho, es lo único que tengo. Sin familia, sin casa ni pertenencias propias, solo me queda mi trabajo y mis compañeros. Tori… él ha sido tan generoso, no podría desaparecer, sería mal agradecido con él. Además, ¿irme y dejar a Ritchan con anmesia, a Mino con su pérdida? El sufrimiento de ellos, hace que mi dolor sea algo insignificante, aunque me ahogo a cada minuto que no estoy sin mi príncipe. Debo reponerme, debo seguir… si algo me enseñó Kou… es que siempre hay una luz al final de camino.

 **POV Takano**

Con ansias reviso cada uno de los scripts que Ritsu alguna vez corrigió. Mañana se los entregaré, siento, tal vez… que viéndolos, recuerde alguna cosa. Él siempre estuvo obsesionado con el trabajo, si los ve, podrá recordar… ¡Oh, a quién quiero engañar! ¿De qué me sirve que recuerde que era editor? Lo que deseo es que recuerde el calor de mis abrazos, y mi piel rosando la suya. ¡Dios, me trata como un amigo, como… su senpai! ¿Su senpai?... ¿Cómo hacer que recuerde a Saga Masamune, sin que sufra otra vez? Ahora él… bueno, es como el Oda Ritsu que conocí, tan lleno de inocencia, aunque no está enamorado de mí, no me ve de esa forma. Supongo… que es más fácil de enamorarse de Saga Masamune que de Takano, nos diferencia muchas cosas: los años vividos, el dolor, las experiencias. Ritsu veneraba a Saga, pero a Takano lo detestaba, aunque… eran en las noches, cuando lo tomaba entre mis brazos, que olvidaba eso y se dejaba llevar. No… no puedo hacerle eso ahora, debo darle la oportunidad de recordarme poco a poco. No pasará como dice An, no lo haré sufrir. Lo haré feliz, porque deseo que lo sea… es lo que más quiero.

 **POV Kirishima**

Mañana… por fin saldrá del hospital. Se ve tan frágil cuando duerme. Me preguntó, ¿qué estará soñando? Se ve tan sereno, tan tranquilo. ¿Cómo será nuestra vida ahora? Si no te recuperas… no, no. Debes hacerlo, debes ponerte bien, te necesito, Takafumi, más de lo que nunca imaginarás. Cuando esto termine… y puedas volver a ponerte de pie, lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos, no me importa que todos los sepan… te amo, Yokosawa Takafumi, eres la persona que elegí para mi vida. Pero mientras eso sucede, estaré contigo, siempre… como tu sombra, hasta verte sano, gruñendo por los pasillos de Marukawa, mi amado oso gruñón.

 **POV Onodera**

No puedo dormir… ¿por qué no puedo dormir? ¡Ahhhh! Quiero salir de aquí, pero si Anchan se despierta… me va a retar y le dirá a mis padres. ¡Dios, mamá me puso un carcelero de primera! Me pregunto… ¿qué estará haciendo Takano San? Aún no puedo creer que está ahí, a dos metros de mi puerta. No sé porque tengo tantas ganas de verlo… pero con él me siento, no sé… protegido, querido. Aunque su rostro se ve un poco gruñón, parece… que tiene un gran dolor que lleva consigo. Siento... que no puedo pensar en otra cosa, será... no, no puedo estar enamorado de él, es decir… los dos somos hombres, además… ¿cómo podría estarlo, si no sé nada de él? ¿Acaso eso es posible? Ojeando el libro que me regaló, siento que el olor de sus páginas se parece al aroma de Takano San cuando lo abrazo… ¡Oh vaya! Algo debe estar mal con mi cabeza… al enamorarme por algo como esto. Oh, tengo sueño… voy a tratar de dormir, quizás… pueda verlo, aunque sea en sueños.

 **POV Yukina**

Toco la puerta, pero nadie abre. Ya es tarde… pero, debo intentar verlo. La puerta está sin seguro. Ahí está él, dormido en el sofá, abrazado a la camisa que había dejado. Como explicarle… que tengo tantas emociones en mi interior, que no sé cómo manejar, que siento un torbellino que no logro controlar. ¿Cómo pude hacerte daño a ti… otra vez? Es irónico, tú siempre decías que era tu príncipe, y que iluminaba todo a alrededor con mi presencia, pero lo que nunca has entendido, es que eres tú la luz de mi vida. Kisa San… perdóname, por favor.

 **POV Yokosawa**

Su mano se siente fría… Dios, quisiera que fuera a dormir a su apartamento, pero es inútil. Insiste en quedarse conmigo en el hospital, incómodo. No puedo creer que una persona tan maliciosa y ocurrente pueda verse tan inocente cuando está dormido. Quiero tocarlo… ¡Dios! Como quisiera que mis brazos me respondieran, poder abrazarlo y besarlo. ¿Qué clase de vida puedo ofrecerle, postrado en esta cama? El doctor dijo que podría recuperarme en algún grado con rehabilitación, pero, ¿Si no? ¿Si me quedo inútil? ¿Sería justo obligarlo a vivir con un lisiado? Él está tan positivo. Me dijo que ya había hablado en una clínica, que me esperaban el lunes a primera hora. Está tan ansioso, que no quiero defraudarlo. Debo intentarlo, porque no quiero verlo sufrir más. Pero si no lo logro… tendré que dejarlo ir.

 **POV Yoshino**

Que oscura está la noche, tan fría y desolada. Debía hacerlo… es por su bien. Yanase me lo dijo tantas veces, que no podría soportar hacer algo así. Pero a veces… debes hacer sacrificios por aquellos a quienes amas. Él encontrará a alguien que lo hará feliz, con quien compartir su vida, ya que la mía… no alcanzará. Me preguntó, ¿qué pensará? No me dijo nada, simplemente salió, y no creo que vuelva. No por orgullo, sino… por dolor. Supongo que nunca me perdonará por lo que hice, pero… ¿cómo arrastrar a quien amas a un final como ese? Hice lo correcto, aunque… siento que mi corazón se salió de mi pecho, y se fue con él. Ammm… ya es tarde, debo dormir, mañana… será un día muy largo. Mis maletas están listas, así que podré irme, y dejarle a Tori el camino libre para que busque su felicidad. Desde en dónde esté, pensaré en él y rogaré por su felicidad, que pueda olvidarme. Es lo que más quiero… antes que amarrarlo a mi destino, que pueda encontrar el suyo propio, lejos de mí.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	15. Una importante entrega

**Capítulo 15: Una importante entrega**

* * *

Kisa se despertó, después de algunas horas. Había ido al lugar que había sido su apartamento, y luego regresó, sin más fuerzas. Se quedó dormido, abrazando la camiseta rota que había dejado Yukina. Sintió algo extraño, así que encendió la lámpara al lado del sofá y se asustó al ver a Yukina dormido en el otro sillón. El rubio abrió los ojos, y volvió a ver a Kisa, que aún no había reaccionado.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Tu familia?

-Llegamos a Otaro, pero me regresé de inmediato.

Se pudo de rodillas al pie del sillón y recostó su cabeza en sus piernas. No pudo decir nada, ¿qué decirle? Le había tratado cruelmente otra vez, y no tenía justificación alguna. Solo se quedó ahí, esperando algo, una simple esperanza. Kisa no entendía que pasaba, pero tomó su teléfono y sin decir nada, marcó.

 _-Famila Yukina._

-Buenas señora, soy Kisa Shouta.

Yukina lo volvió a ver angustiado.

 _-Oh Kisa, ¿cómo está? ¿Kou está con usted?_

-Sí señora, la llamo por eso…

 _-Lo siento, pero no pude detenerlo. Estuvo en silencio todo el viaje en avión a Otaro, pero al llegar al aeropuerto, me rogó que lo dejara ir. Kou siempre ha sido muy insistente cuando algo se le mete en cabeza. Tal vez sienta que es irresponsabilidad mía, pero… estaba deshecho. No sé qué pudo pasar, pero por lo que entendí, le hizo algo muy malo a usted, le pido, por favor, no que lo perdone, simplemente que no lo dejé solo._

Kisa suspiró, -No se preocupe, la llamaré en la mañana.

 _-Está bien, su padre está conmigo, e insiste que debe recibir una ayuda de parte nuestra, más ahora que Kou desea quedarse en Tokio con usted. Además, mañana es su primera sesión con el psiquiatra._

-Bien, hablaremos de eso mañana, si puede, mándeme por mensaje de texto la dirección y yo lo llevaré, ¿le parece?

 _-Como digas, Kisa. Le agradezco._

-No sé preocupe señora, hasta mañana.

Kisa se puso de pie. No sabía que como tratar el asunto, pero era obvio para él que no podía dejar pasar lo anterior.

-Kisa San, yo ...

-¿A qué viniste, Yukina? Pensé que habías sido claro con tus sentimientos esta tarde.

-Lo siento, lo lamento, yo… ¡ahhhh! ¡No sé qué pasa conmigo!

-Y mientras lo descubres, ¿debo soportar que arremetas contra mí?

-No, Kisa san, disculpa…

-Escucha, le dije a tu madre que estaría pendiente de ti, pero Kou, tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos, no es justo lo que me estás haciendo. No tienes idea lo humillado que me sentí cuando insinuaste que había llamado a tu familia por recibir dinero.

-Lo sé, lo sé… es imperdonable, no sé por qué estoy actuando así… pero estoy… ¡tengo tanta ira!

-Parece que me culpas por la muerte de esa chica.

-No yo no pienso…

-¡Pero así actúas! Escucha… es muy tarde, ve a la habitación, yo me quedo aquí. Mañana te llevaré con el terapeuta a primera hora.

-No, no puedo permitir que duermas aquí…

-Hazme caso, Kou, por favor. Además, tengo que esperar a Tori, hace mucho se fue y no ha aparecido.

El rubio se resigna y va a la recámara que había apartado Tori para ellos dos.

-Espero… que puedas perdonarme algún día.

Cuando Yukina cerró la puerta, el mensaje con la dirección de la clínica llegó al celular de Kisa. Lo leyó y suspiró. El pelinegro no podía dejarlo solo, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, aún seguía siendo su príncipe.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Kisa volvió a ver a Tori. Su rostro estaba demacrado. Había llorado tantas horas, que no tenía idea de lo rojos que estaban sus ojos. Kisa se acercó a él angustiado, -Tori, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Tori no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó. No tenía deseos de hablar, no había nada que decir, solo quería llorar lo suficiente para sacar toda la amargura que sentía. Kisa no insistió más, lo abrazó con fuerza y se quedaron así, cada uno, con su propio dolor.

* * *

 ** _Sentía que su cuerpo ardía, mientras sus brazos los aprisionaban. Apenas le susurró, -¿Por qué me amas tanto?_**

 ** _Él no sabía que decir. En medio del éxtasis que sentía, simplemente contestó, -¿Por qué?... Porque eres tu…?_**

 ** _-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?_**

 ** _"Había un tono de risa en su susurrante voz", pensó. "Me pregunto, porque tan solo con hablarme… o con tocarme… o sólo con reírse… Mi corazón se contrae dolorosamente en mi pecho"_**

-Ritchan ... ¡ Ritchan!

Ritsu despertó sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de An en la puerta.

-Ritsu, ¿estás despierto? Takano San está esperando en la sala para que vayan a la editorial.

-Sí… ya voy Anchan.

El chico saltó de la cama y corrió al closet, pero se sentía agitado. _"Ese sueño… estaba en brazos de un hombre, sintiendo_ c _osas que nunca había imaginado… eso, ¿acaso era amor? Pero, ¿quién era ese hombre? Era un sueño, ¿o un recuerdo?"_

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Takano esperaba impaciente, con los scripts revisados por Ritsu. Anchan lo miraba con recelo. –Ritchan debe ir con el médico en la tarde, por favor recuérdelo. Pasaré por él a las 2 en punto.

-Bien, como digas –le responde con seriedad.

La chica se acercó a él, -Escuche, piense bien en lo que le dije. Usted y yo queremos lo mejor para Ritchan, lo sé, pero usted está equivocado si piensa que hacerlo recordar abruptamente será lo mejor para él.

-Usted quiere dejarlo en la oscuridad An, le aseguro que sus intenciones son muy diferentes a las mías. Yo lo amo…

-Y yo también, la diferencia, es que yo no lo estoy obligando a nada, usted sí.

Ritsu salió de la habitación agitado. –Takano San, estoy listo.

-Pero Ritchan, no has desayunado, te lo preparé.

-Oh no tengo tiempo, podemos irnos Takano San.

En ese momento, Takano recordó su desmayo semana antes y suspiró, -An tiene razón, no puedes irte sin comer.

-Pero Takano San…

-No insistas Onodera, come, no pienso moverme hasta que esté seguro que te alimentaste.

El chico va la mesa frustrado y se sienta a comer. Anchan se queda sorprendida y vuelve a ver a Takano. Estaba sentado, serio, mientras revisaba los scripts. La chica sonrió a sus espaldas. Fue a la cocina, sirvió una taza de café y se lo llevó. Takano se quedó mirando la taza y la volvió su vista a ella. La chica asintió y esperó a que la tomara. –Gracias, An.

* * *

Con cuidado, Zen ayudó a Yokosawa a vestirse. Ya le había puesto el pantalón, y ahora le abotonaba la camisa. El pelinegro estaba rojo de la vergüenza, _"¿Esta es la vida que nos espera?"_

Zen finalmente, le puso la chaqueta por encima y levantó su brazo. Hasta ese momento, lo más que podía hacer Yokosawa era mover sus dedos, mantenía su cabeza erguida, aunque no podía enderezarse por sí solo y sus labios los movía con dificultad, aunque su mente estaba intacta.

-Bien, creo que estamos listos –le dice con una sonrisa.

-Zen, gra… cias… -apenas le pudo decir, moviendo los labios con dificultad.

El castaño se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. –Descuida, ahora, te llevaré a la silla.

Lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó. Lo puso con cuidado en la silla, que sería su compañera por mucho tiempo. Acomodó sus pies y le puso el cinturón.

Tomó la silla y salieron de la habitación. Ya en el ascensor, Zen escuchó el celular y contestó.

-Sí… ya estamos saliendo… te lo pondré… Takafumi, es para ti.

Le puso el teléfono en la oreja y Yokosawa inclinó un poco la cabeza. –Sí…

- _Yokosawa, soy yo._

-Ta ... Kano

 _-Sí, escucha, estoy yendo a la editorial, pero subiré a verte en la tarde, ¿cómo te sientes?_

-Bi…en. Pero… Zen… es una mo…lestia.

Zen sonrió al escucharlo, _-Sí, ja. Me imagino. Pero tú lo pondrás en raya, ¿no es así?_

-Aun…que tengaaa… que le…vantar…me y ro… dar por el… sue…lo.

 _-Así se habla, amigo._

-¿Có… mo está… Ono…dera?

 _-Mejor, estamos yendo los dos a Marukawa. Espero… bueno, que eso ayude con su memoria._

-Eso es. Les de…seo lo me… jor, a los dos, Ta…kano.

 _-Gracias, hablamos más tarde. Cuídate._

-I… gual.

Yokosawa se alejó del teléfono, y entonces Zen lo guardó. Al abrirse la puerta, salieron al parqueo. El día estaba iluminado con un sol radiante.

-Que bi… en.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El día, es bue…no, un sol a…sí, só…lo trae cosas bue…nas.

Kirishima asintió y se inclinó frente a él, -Quiero que tengas claro que a partir de ahora, todo será hacia adelante. Con ánimo. Pronto tendrás fuerzas para levantarte de esa silla, y yo estaré contigo a cada paso que des. La próxima vez, saldremos juntos tomados de la mano.

-De..ja de de…cir co…sas em…bara...zosas.

-Ja, no puedo evitarlo, tú me motivas a hacerlo.

Lo toma de las manos, sin dejar de sonreír. –Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

* * *

Takano seguía manejando, pero de vez en cuando, volvía su vista a Ritsu. Estaba callado, más de lo acostumbrado desde que había perdido la memoria. Por un momento, le recordó su actitud cuando iban en el auto, tímido, sin saber que decir, completamente aterrado y nervioso. Pero ahora no tenía por qué actuar así. No recordaba, ¿por qué iba a sentirse de esa forma?

-¿Ritsu? ¿Te sientes bien?

El castaño lo volvió a ver y sonrió nerviosamente, -Emmm… jajaja… sí yo, pensaba, es todo.

Takano asintió y siguió conduciendo, sin creerle mucho. Al llegar a Marukawa, se sorprendió al ver a Isaka en la puerta. Cuando ocurrió el sismo, estaba fuera de Japón, pero no tenía idea de cuando iba a regresar. Isaka estaba visiblemente afectado. Hablaba con técnicos de la Agencia de Seguros. Al ver a Takano, le hizo una seña para que esperara.

-Debemos esperar un momento, Ritsu.

Se acercaron al barandal de la escalera y se recostaron ahí. Ritsu observó el gran edificio, el rótulo que apenas colgaba, y que estaba siendo reparado por los técnicos. No se le hacía familiar. Finalmente Isaka terminó de hablar y se acercó a Takano. Este le tendió la mano, pero Isaka se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Oh, Takano, me da gusto verte a salvo –le dice consternado.

Takano le responde y luego ambos se separan.

-No puedo creer que algo así haya pasado. Estuve sin saber nada de Marukawa por horas, hasta que me pude comunicar con uno de los directivos. Apenas conseguí vuelo, vine hacia acá, pero estuve ocupado con los arreglos del edificio, sin mencionar que parte de la casa de mi padre se cayó.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, por suerte estaba de paseo, pero dos de sus empleados terminaron en el hospital. ¿Qué has sabido de Yokosawa?

-Hoy salió del hospital, pero no creo que regrese por algún tiempo, Isaka.

-Sí, me imagino. Hablé con Kirishima hace dos días y me contó. Es terrible… pero bueno, al menos no lo perdimos.

-¿Y alguna víctima en la nómina?

-Por suerte no, pero si muchos heridos. Los más graves, bueno Yokosawa, Yiruh su asistente y…

En ese momento, volvió a ver a Ritsu, que estaba en silencio mirándolo atrás de Takano. Isaka caminó hacia él, y su rostro, hasta ese momento conmocionado, se llenó de gran alegría.

-¡Nanahikari! ¡Qué gusto verte!

Lo abraza, con mayor intensidad de la que había abrazado a Takano minutos antes. El castaño le respondió un poco extrañado. Isaka tenía una gran sonrisa, -¿Cómo estás? Me dijeron que estabas en el ascensor que se desplomó, sinceramente estaba preocupado, pero te veo bien, bueno. A pesar del soporte de la pierna y los moretones, pero ¡mírate! Estás caminando y vivo.

El más joven no sabía que responder, hasta que finalmente preguntó, -Yo… gracias señor pero… ¿quién es usted?

Isaka se tambaleó al escuharlo y volvió a ver a Takano. El bajó la mirada, y el semblante de Isaka cambió. –Yo… soy Isaka Riuchiro, soy… el director general de Marukawa Shohen.

-Es nuestro jefe, Ritsu.

El castaño le hizo una reverencia, -Oh, encantado, Isaka San… Yo… me disculpo, no sabía… es decir, no recuerdo.

Isaka le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió, -No te preocupes, Onodera. Como dije, me da gusto verte.

-Quise aprovechar que aún no hay personal en Marukawa para traerlo y que viera el edificio, así tal vez podría refrescarle la memoria.

-Oh, claro, si quieren los acompaño.

-Por supuesto, Isaka San. Vamos Ritsu.

El castaño aún seguía confundido, pero los siguió. Entraron y fueron a las escaleras, que estaban frente al ascensor. Había un listón amarillo puesto en la puerta. Ritsu se acercó, vio un poco de sangre en el suelo. En su cabeza una imagen oscura, golpes, uno tras otro y luego, frío. Sintió la mano de Takano en su hombro, -¿Estás bien?

-Emmm… sí, vamos.

El chico fue a las escaleras y subió. Isaka y Takano se quedaron unos cuantos escalones atrás y susurraban. -¿Amnésico? ¿Cómo es posible?

-El doctor sugirió que lo lleváramos a sitios que le fueran familiares. Esta tarde empezará su terapia.

-Bien, Mantenme informa-, Takano.

Ritsu llegó al piso sexto y miró la puerta. Se sintió abrumado por un momento. Takano e Isaka se quedaron inmóviles, esperando su próxima acción. El chico abrió la puerta y entró al piso de editores manga. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Archiveros en el suelo, hojas, computadoras medio caídas, incluso, bolsos dejados olvidados ante la premura de la gente por salir. Ritsu caminó hacia su derecha unos metros hasta que llegó a la sección de Emerald. Se quedó sin aliento. Fue hacia la primera silla, un bolso café oscuro colgaba del respaldar. Lo puso sobre la mesa y lo abrió. Sacó la billetera que seguía adentro y la vio. Ahí estaba su identificación. No había dudas, no sabía de qué forma, pero supo cómo llegar a su asiento sin problema. Miró su escritorio, y se le hizo familiar cada carpeta, las hojas sueltas, y su calendario, con marcas escritas por él. Una fecha estaba marcada en rojo, -Los escritos… debían entregarse en esa fecha, pero Chiharu Yoshikawa estaba atrasado.

-Así es –responde Takano. -¿Recuerdas por qué estás al tanto de eso?

-Yo… fui promovido a director de programa… y ustedes… ¡USTEDES NUNCA ENTREGAN SUS ESCRITOS A TIEMPO!

Takano sonrió por su sobresalto, en cambio Isaka se quedó sorprendido. En ese momento, Ritsu cambió el semblante, y empezó a sonreír, -Recordé… recordé algo… ¡Estoy recordando, Takano San! –exclamo con júbilo, mientras lo abrazaba.

* * *

Tori se quedó en su cama. Kisa tocó su puerta con insistencia, pero al final, lo dejó. No sabía qué hacer. Yukina se estaba duchando, ignorando lo que pasaba. Debía ir con Yukina al doctor, pero temía irse y dejar a Tori solo. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y abrió.

-Hola Kisa.

-Oh, Yanase. Es bueno verte.

El chico entró. –Emm… ¿Hatori se encuentra aquí?

-Sí, está en su habitación. Oye, ¿sabes si algo le sucedió ayer? Vino en la madrugada muy afectado.

-Entiendo, ¿puedo pasar? Tengo que hablar con él.

Kisa asintió, así que Yanase fue a la habitación. Entró y miró con compasión a Tori, que no había movido un músculo.

-Hatori. Lamento molestarte, pero debemos hablar.

El más alto no se movió, ni habló.

-Sé que estás mal, pero… es importante, se trata de Chiaki.

-No quiero hablar de él, y menos contigo.

Yanase suspiró, -Sé que es difícil para ti ahora, pero debo entregarte algo.

Fue hacia su cómoda y dejó una carpeta. –Chiaki me pidió que se lo entregara a Takano antes de irse.

En ese momento, Tori lo volvió a ver. -¿Irse?

-Sí, dejó el apartamento a primera hora, pero quiso que un editor revisara y publicara ese manga, es… de un solo capítulo, pero es importante para él.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me lo traes?

-Porque tienes muchas preguntas, y aunque ahora no lo quieras admitir, quieres respuestas, y en ese script están. Escucha… si después de eso, no quieres saber nada más de Yoshino, es tu decisión, y sinceramente, no te culparía si lo hicieras. Pero te juro que debes verlo, antes que llegue a manos de Takano. Te dejo, espero que te recuperes, Hatori.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, toma la carpeta en sus manos y saca el script. Por un momento dudo en leerlo, pero se debía hacerlo, después de todo el sufrimiento que lo embargaba y el amor que aún sentía por Yoshino, no podía negarse a eso, y entonces empezó a leer.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	16. Mi amado, mi querido Yoshiyuki

**Capítulo 16: "Mi amado, mi querido Yoshiyuki"**

* * *

 _"Ese día, me desperté, casi sin fuerzas, pero debía ir. Era un día especial para él, no podía dejar de presentarme. Busque mi mejor traje y lo puse sobre mi cama. Suspiré, a estas alturas, me quedaba un poco grande ya. Fui al baño y me duché rápidamente. Antes de salir, me sentí un poco mareada. A estas alturas, ya era normal. Me acerqué al espejo para asear mis dientes, pero la imagen del espejo me asustó un poco, como si quien estuviese así reflejado, fuera otra. En alguna forma, era así, no era la misma de hace unos meses, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero al menos, una buena noticia había llegado, así que tenía que ir sin falta, debía ser testigo de su felicidad._

 _Me vestí y me arreglé lo mejor que pude. Salí, y esperé que el taxi me recogiera. Conforme avanzábamos, pensé en lo mucho que había madurado en tan poco tiempo. Me pareció gracioso, algún tiempo antes, me había dicho que jamás lo superaría, pero ahora, en pocos minutos, empezaría una nueva vida, ojalá, una llena de felicidad. Me bajé del taxi y caminé rápidamente hasta la iglesia. La ceremonia ya había iniciado, ese, era mi propósito. Me senté en la banca más retirada. El padre, con gran respeto y dignidad, le daba palabras de aliento y gozo a los novios. Ella se veía radiante. Su traje blanco, con una enorme cola, adornaba los pies del altar, junto a él, que no dejaba de soltar su mano. Finalmente, ambos se pusieron de pie, uno frente al otro. Él, con un cuidado, levantó el velo. Ella es tan hermosa… y se ve tan feliz, pensé. Él, igual que la última vez que nos vimos, alto y fuerte, con una mirada serena, repetía una a una las palabras del padre, mientras le juraba amor eterno. Cerré los ojos e imaginé que era yo quien estaba vestida de novia frente a él, escuchando su voz. Cuando los abrí el padre daba su bendición. Él se acercó a ella, y la besó tiernamente en sus labios. Estaba hecho. Lo vi a lo lejos salir con ella del brazo. Su rostro no era feliz, pero si estaba en paz. Ella era la persona indicada, quien le brindaría una vida llena de amor y respeto, la madre de sus hijos, y con quien envejecería. Desde la puerta, los vi saludando a los familiares, antes de montarse en la limosina que los llevaría a su luna de miel. No me di cuenta cuando mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, ahí, escondida detrás de todos aquellos extraños. Entré a la iglesia nuevamente, cuando sentí que mis fuerzas flaqueaban. No podía ceder, no en esto, no ahora. Escuché el auto arrancar y volví a ver hacia afuera. El auto oscuro se marchaba, llevándose al amor de mi vida y su nueva esposa. No pensé que el dolor fuera tan insoportable después de tantos meses, pero era inevitable, supuse. Finalmente, ella tendría la vida que tanto deseé para mí, pero que el infortunio me negó._

 _Luego, caminé por el parque, frente a la iglesia y me senté en una de las bancas. La brisa es tan deliciosa en esta época del año. Los cerezos estaban floreciendo y el verde del pasto era más cálido que nunca. Sentí un escalofrío por mi cuerpo. Soporté mucho tiempo, para poder verlo finalmente, siendo feliz, pero ahora, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué había más allá? En medio de los cerezos que caían a mis pies cerré los ojos, y le dediqué mi última oración a él, mi amado, mi querido Yoshiyuki."_

* * *

Cada una de las frases, estaba acompañado con las imágenes echas de la mano de Yoshino. Los trazos eran finos, elegantes, como nunca había dibujado en su vida. Tori leyó el script una y otra vez, y siempre que llegaba al final, sentía que su corazón se encogía, "mi amado, mi querido Yoshiyuki". Se levantó de la cama, e ignorando a Kisa y Yukina, que desayunaban en ese momento, salió con rapidez del apartamento.

Manejó con desesperación. Constantemente, presionaba el claxon, hasta que llegó al hospital. Con angustia, pidió al médico que sabía, había atendido a Yoshino. Ese día, había ido al apartamento a ver como estaba Kisa y Yukina. Cuando regresó, Yoshino ya había hablado con el doctor, y estaba ya esperándolo para irse. Se sintió tan estúpido, ¿por qué no le preguntó? ¿Por qué se fue así, sin pedir alguna actualización? Finalmente, el médico salió, pero al verlo, no se sorprendió.

-Doctor, no sé si me recuerda…

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Usted vino el día del terremoto acompañando a uno de mis pacientes, no recuerdo su nombre, atendí a muchos ese día…

-Yoshino Chiaki ...

-Sí, sí. Claro…

-Doctor, estoy aquí porque necesito saber si Yoshino le diagnosticaron algo, sé que fue dado de alta, pero tal vez…

-Bueno, debo aclararle que es cierto que se le dio de alta, pero fue por la escases de camas. Yo lo referí a un especialista.

-¿Refirió a un especialista? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene? Dígame doctor, por favor, debo saberlo.

Bueno, ven conmigo, por favor.

Hatori y el médico entraron a su consultorio. El doctor revisó los expedientes de ese día y sacó el de Yoshino. –Le explico, no sé si recuerda que ese día le había hablado de su condición…

 _El joven Yoshino Chiaki presenta una conmoción leve producto de un golpe. Lo vendamos y ahora esperamos hacerle un TAC para comprobar que no haya daños. Sin embargo, presenta un cuadro de insolación. Está deshidratado y desnutrido, y su conteo de glóbulos blancos era anormal, algo que es preocupante. Le haremos varios exámenes, por ahora, está descansando"_

-Efectivame, lo examinamos, recibí los primeros resultados. El TAC había salido bien, pero luego…

 _-Doctor, disculpe, pero es sobre uno de los pacientes, las pruebas que usted pidió, aquí están –le dice la enfermera mientras le da el sobre. El médico revisó el examen y suspiró. –Como odio dar malas noticias, más en momentos como este._

A primera hora del día siguiente, fui a la habitación y hablé con el joven.

 _-Señor Yoshino…_

 _-llámeme Chiaki, doctor._

 _-Claro, Chiaki. Le hicimos varias pruebas preliminares, algunos datos nos alarmaron, e hicimos otros más extensos y profundos. Nos preocupamos al ver el conteo de sus glóbulos blancos, así como su estado en general. Usted… comúnmente se enferma, ¿no es así?_

 _-Emm… sí, yo normalmente me resfrío un poco…_

 _-¿Se ha desmayado en los últimos meses alguna vez?_

 _-Emm… una vez, aunque he estado con mareos a veces, pero no es nada grave, me recupero cuando chupo un poco de azúcar, ¿qué sucede doctor?_

 _-¿Sangrado por la nariz? Aunque sea leve._

 _-Sí, sí, el mes pasado, pero hacía mucho frío, siempre me sucede… no entiendo doctor, ¿qué pasa conmigo?_

 _-Ammm… los resultados y lo que me está contando ahora, dan base a mi diagnóstico. Usted sufre de leucemia, un tipo de cáncer de la sangre. Es posible que usted lo sufriese hace tiempo, y no se hubiese percatado hasta ahora._

 _-Eso… ¿es grave?_

 _-Me temo que sí, y más porque su conteo indica que está muy avanzado._

 _-Y… ¿qué debo hacer para curarme?_

 _El médico le entrega una tarjeta que llevaba en su bolsillo. –Es la información de un oncólogo en un hospital privado aquí mismo, en Tokio. Me tomé la libertad de hablar con él, llámelo, él lo pondrá al tanto._

 _-Doctor, en el peor de los casos, ¿qué puede sucederme?_

 _-En el peor de los casos, usted necesitará un trasplante de médula, pero su donador debe ser compatible con usted. Si no hallamos uno, probablemente su vida se acorte._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo?_

 _-Unos meses, con suerte un año… lo lamento._

Hatori miraba el médico, sin creer aún cada palabra que le decía.

-Recuerdo… que se veía muy tranquilo, casi… resignado. Tomó la tarjeta y me agradeció. Después, no lo volví a ver, aunque supe por mi compañero que tuvo dos visitas ya.

-¿Las tuvo? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace dos días, para hacerle exámenes más exactos, y ayer. Pero no sé qué pudo decirle…

Hatori no dejó que terminara. Se puso de pie y salió con rapidez. Llegó al estacionamiento, y se recostó sobre el chasis de su auto. Se tapó la boca, y trataba de ahogar su llanto. Intentó tomar aire y calmarse. Debía encontrarlo. Si su tratamiento era en Tokio, tenía que estar cerca. Si no estaba con Yanase, pensó en el único lugar en donde podría refugiarse, sentirse seguro. Finalmente, se montó en su auto y arrancó.

* * *

Chinatsu escuchó el timbre y fue a abrir. Cuando vio a Tori, no se extrañó. El castaño entró y la tomó de los brazos, -Por favor, dime que tu hermano está aquí, con ustedes.

La chica bajó la mirada y asintió. –Está en su habitación desde esta mañana. No ha querido comer, solo está ahí, sin hablar con nadie.

Tori no esperó más, subió las escaleras y llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Recordó las tantas veces que entró por esa puerta para jugar con Yoshino. Luego, ya adolescentes, las tantas horas que pasaban juntos estudiando para los exámenes. Fueron muchas veces que durmieron juntos, en una noche de pijamada, y fue ahí donde Yoshino le confesó que soñaba con ser un mangaka. Suspiró y entró. Estaba acostado, arropado completamente. Tori se acercó en silencio y se sentó con cuidado en la cama. Su piel estaba pálida, y su respiración rápida. Su rostro mostraba las muchas horas que había llorado. Acarició su mejilla con dulzura. "¿Por qué hiciste esto?"

El chico fue despertando. Cuando lo vio, se asustó y se enderezó. –Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tori no le dijo nada, se quedó mirándolo. Yoshino endureció su semblante, -Te dije que no quería verte. Te pido que te marches.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pretendes que busque a otra persona y que pase mi vida con ella?

-Yo… si, si eso te hace feliz.

-Porque supongo que estás con alguien más, ¿no es así?

Yoshino sentía que su corazón se rompía, pero no mostró nada en su rostro, -Sí, así es. Amo a alguien más.

Tori le sonrió y se aproximó a él. Yoshino se alejó, -¡No! Te dije que no quiero…

Tori no le escuchó. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo besó. Yoshino intentó alejarlo, pero Tori tomó su rostro con fuerza. Se separó por unos segundos, y apenas susurró, -Por favor, Tori, vete. Yo no quiero…

Pero Tori siguió aprisionando sus labios. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de ambos. Finalmente Yoshino dejó de luchar, y dejó que Tori siguiera besándolo, hasta que fue él que se separó. Puso su frente en la suya, y con los ojos cerrados y la voz ahogada, le habló. –Debiste decirme, Yoshino…

-No sé qué quieres decir…

-Hablé con tu médico. Sé que estás enfermo.

El chico cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza llorando sin control.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo podría rehacer mi vida con otra persona?

-Tú no entiendes…

-Podemos encontrar un donador, tu madre o tu hermana…

-Ellas fueron ya, se tomaron muestras… el doctor dice que no son compatibles, Tori… no entiendes. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que pueda ser mi donador, sin ser mi familia? Voy a morir, Tori. Así que… yo… quiero que seas feliz…

-¡No puedo ser feliz si no es contigo!

-¡Pero no podré hacerlo! Yo… moriré.

Tori negaba con desesperación. Lo tomó de los brazos. –No, me niego a aceptar algo así.

-Pero tienes…

-Buscaremos alguna forma, si debo sacarte de Japón, lo haré. Encontraré a alguien que te pueda salvar, pero no voy a desistir, me rehúso a dejarte ir sin luchar.

-Estas siendo irracional…

-Irracional sería pensar que puedo llegar a ser feliz sin ti. Que puedo encontrar en otra persona lo que tengo contigo. Ha sido una vida entera juntos, Chiaki, compartiendo… sueños, esperanzas. No voy a perder eso por una estúpida leucemia.

Yoshino sonrió por un instante. Tori lo miró con dulzura y le sonrió. –Sabes… no sé qué pasara en unos meses, pero aun… aun si debo perderte… quiero estar a tu lado, cada minuto que la vida me regale contigo. Compartir cada segundo, ya sea de alegría o de lágrimas. Deseo estrecharte entre mis brazos y sentir hasta el último suspiro de tu cuerpo. Porque cada respiro tuyo, es aire que entra a mis pulmones y me hace sentir vivo.

-Sabes… realmente hablas como protagonista de manga shoujo.

-Sí… bueno, supongo que es de mí que te inspiras para tus historias.

Ambos sonrieron. Yoshino bajó la mirada, -No quiero que por mi culpa sufras.

-Si no me quieres ver sufrir, no me saques de tu vida, así de simple es.

Se tomaron de las manos y se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Tori levantó su barbilla, -Entonces, ¿lucharemos juntos?

Yoshino lo miró. Sus ojos, que minutos antes eran fríos, ahora habían vuelto a llenarse de vida, -Lucharemos juntos.

Tori lo abrazó. Yoshino dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Escuchó como su corazón latía con fuerza, y sintió el deseo de no despegarse de ahí, envuelto en la calidez de Hatori. El castaño acarició su cabello, y se juró así mismo que no iba a perderlo, esa lucha, fuese como fuese, la iban a ganar.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	17. Un encuentro desafortunado

**Capítulo 17: Un encuentro desafortunado**

* * *

Después de una hora, Yoshino terminó rendido. Ambos se quedaron recostados, Yoshino abrazado por Tori profundamente dormido. Hatori acariciaba las hebras de su cabello, sin quitar su vista de él. Pensó en las tantas veces que enfermó por el menor descuido, o la vez que se desmayó en Marukawa, y pensaron que era por cansancio. ¡Qué tan equivocados estaban! Era el cuerpo de Yoshino que trataba de avisarles que algo pasaba, pero no supieron escuchar su llamada de auxilio.

Con cuidado, puso a Yoshino sobre la almohada y se levantó. No podía perder tiempo, debía actuar de inmediato. Salió de la habitación y sacó su celular.

-Ey… ¿puedes venir a casa de los Yoshino?… sí, es importante.

* * *

Kisa esperaba en la sala de espera. Miró su reloj. No podía creerlo, apenas llevaba 15 minutos adentro. Su curiosidad era mucha, pero era más fuerte su desesperación. _"¿Podrán hacer algo por Yukina?"_ , se preguntaba constantemente.

En la sala, la doctora platicaba con Yukina. Le hizo mucha gracia, pues hasta ese momento solo había hablado de un tema en particular…

-Debe creerme doctora, él parece de secundaria, ja. Cuando supe su verdadera edad, me quedé muy sorprendido.

-¿Es lo que te gustó de él, su apariencia?

-No… bueno, quizás. Pensé que era un colegial que estaba obsesionado conmigo, pero… Kisa San es más que su cara, sabe. Es… dulce, generoso, a veces un poco irónico. De alguna forma, siempre me hace sentir único. Pudo tener… a cualquiera, es decir… es Kisa San. Pero él… me prefiere a mí. Aunque… a veces se pone inseguro.

-¿Inseguro?

-Sí… aun no entiendo por qué, pero a veces piensa que yo podría estar con cualquiera, y no tiene idea de porque sigo con él.

-¿Y tú que piensas de eso?

-¿Yo?... que no podría estar con otra persona que no fuera Kisa San. Tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad y carácter, además, cuando hacemos… ammm… cosas… -el rubio se sonrojó provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la terapeuta, -… siempre se preocupa por que sea feliz. Él… me hace sentir especial. Me anima de las formas más sutiles a ser mejor, sin dejar de ser yo mismo. Quiere que me supere, pero siempre en lo que a mí me gusta. Cuando le dije que lo que más quería dedicar mi vida a la pintura, me motivó. Además, él siempre está ahí, tal vez no físicamente, porque su trabajo le exige mucho, pero su presencia siempre está conmigo, en todo lo que hago… Que le puedo decir doctora, él me convirtió en un mejor hombre. Por eso… quiero superar esto.

-¿Superar esto?

-No sé qué sucede conmigo, pero… después del terremoto yo… le hago daño. Lo he hecho llorar varias veces.

-¿Y cómo te hace sentir?

-Miserable, lo último que quiero es hacerle daño. Sus lágrimas… me duelen tanto, y no sé porque lo hago… Doctora, ¿puede ayudarme? ¿Puede hacer por algo por mí… para volver a ser el hombre que tanto ama Kisa San?

* * *

Ritsu levantaba los libros del suelo y los acomodaba en el armario detrás de los escritorios. Desde su escritorio, Tanako observaba, sin darle alguna indicación. Le llamaba la atención que colocaba cada uno en el sitio donde iban desde el inicio, sin percatarse si quiera de lo que estaba haciendo. De alguna forma, por instinto quizás, sabía el teje y maneje de la editorial, aunque aún no lo había visto con un script. Buscó entre los que había traído consigo el último que había enviado Mutoi-sensei y lo llamó.

-Dime, Takano San.

-Quiero que leas ese script, y me digas que opinas.

El chico lo tomó curioso y lo ojeó. Acercó una silla y tomó un bolígrafo de la mesa de Takano. Fue a las primeras páginas, y con cuidado fue haciendo marcas. Para cualquiera podían ser rayas sin sentido, pero no para Takano. Pasaron varios minutos, pero en ese tiempo, ni en solo segundo, el mayor dejó de observarlo. Cuando llegó a la última página, Takano se quedó expectante. Ritsu terminó, volvió al inicio y empezó a revisar nuevamente. Había algo que a Ritsu lo hacía único a los ojos de Takano, que lo diferenciaba de los demás, no importaba qué, siempre volvía a revisar su trabajo, para estar seguro que no había faltado nada por corregir. Era su costumbre, algo que lo hacía únicamente Onodera Ritsu.

Después de otro rato, cerró el script y se lo entregó.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

El ojiverde se le quedó mirando sin entender. –Yo… lo revisé, ¿hice algo malo?

Takano sonrió –En lo absoluto. Vamos, iremos a comer algo.

-Pero… no lo va a revisar.

-Te estuve observando, lo hiciste bien. Es hora de almorzar, y luego hay que esperar que An venga por ti.

El castaño se puso de pie y se acercó a su silla. Iba a tomar su bolso pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… está bien si…

-¿Si te llevas el bolso? Claro, es tuyo.

El chico lo tomó y asintió. Takano se hizo a un lado, pero Onodera bajó la mirada. Takano siguió hacia las escaleras, y escuchó los pasos de Ritsu detrás. "Siempre hace eso… camina atrás, como si me estuviese siguiendo. No importa lo que pasé… siempre hace eso." Recordó un incidente unos días antes, y pensó en una forma de ver que tanto se estaba aclareciendo su mente. Volvió a verlo, y con una voz serena, le repitió las palabras que le había dicho aquella vez.

-Sabes, es divertido… Después de todo este tiempo, tu… me persigues, incluso ahora.

Ritsu se quedó frío al escucharlo, por alguna razón, le hizo sentir nervioso.

-… Puedes hacer las cosas a tu manera. No eres yo, sabes… así que no hay razón para que intentes ser como yo. No tienes que perseguirme, no iré a ninguna parte.

El más joven sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar extrañamente. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, y sintió grandes deseos de llorar.

-¿Onodera? ¿Estás bien?

El chico no escuchaba su voz. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar todas las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento. Takano empezó a asustarse. Le puso las manos en los hombros, y Ritsu tuvo un flashback.

 _-Ritsu… yo siempre estoy observándote –le decía Takano en la cama, apenas como un susurro a su oído. -Hasta que tus sentimientos puedan alcanzarme… te esperaré, por eso… sólo ríndete, y dime que me amas de nuevo… Ritsu._

Sus palabras eran tan profundas… lo podía sentir sobre su cuerpo. Su respiración era rápida y su corazón bombeaba fuertemente. Sentía nervios, pero también una ansiedad intensa. Unos deseos enormes de estar junto a su pecho, pero también miedo… ¿por qué sentía miedo?

-¡Ritsu! –le llamó con más fuerza, al ver que no reaccionaba.

El chico abrió los ojos, y sintió algo húmedo en su rostro. Pasó sus dedos, y vio las lágrimas que habían caído sin darse cuenta si quiera.

-¿Qué te pasó? Me asustaste.

-Yo… quiero ir a casa.

-Pero, ¿te sientes mal?

-Por favor, Takano San, necesito… ir a mi apartamento.

Takano asintió y dejó que caminara. Algo había pasado, pero no entendía exactamente qué.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Ritsu caminó con rapidez hacia la puerta. Por alguna razón se sentía nervioso al estar con Takano, pero se preguntaba ¿por qué? "Si me sentí desde el inicio tan bien con él, ¿por qué ahora me siento incómodo?... Y esas palabras, ¿él era quien me lo dijo? Él… ¿me ama?"

Al llegar a la puerta, se encontró con Isaka. –Oh, Isaka San. Gracias por dejarme estar aquí.

-No debes agradecerlo, Onodera. Y… Takano, ¿cómo estuvo todo?

-Bien, en realidad… Onodera, si quieres, puedes ir al auto y esperarme.

El castaño, que no había levantado la mirada desde arriba, asintió y fue hacia el vehículo.

-¿Y? Dime Takano, ¿recordó alguna otra cosa?

-No estoy muy seguro –le responde dudoso. Arrugó la frente, tratando de adivinar que estaba cruzando por la mente del más joven.

-Bueno, hay algo que quería comentarte. Han estado llamando a Marukawa hace varios días preguntando por Onodera.

-¿Quién?

Ya en el auto, Ritsu estaba con la respiración agitada. Desde el principio sintió un gran apego hacia Takano, pero ahora tenía dudas. Esas sensaciones unos minutos antes, esa voz, tan cálida…

-¡ Onodera Kun!

El joven volvió a ver. Un hombre alto, de pelo castaño oscuro se acercó con una gran sonrisa. –Hace días que he tratado de localizarte.

Ritsu se puso nervioso. Miró alrededor, esperando ver a Takano en algún lugar.

–Llame preguntando por ti, ya que no contestaste tu celular, y me dijeron que estabas en el hospital. Te veo golpeado, pero al menos estás vivo.

El castaño sentía ansiedad, quería ver a Takano, pero al mismo tiempo, temía que viera a ese sujeto, ¿quién era ese hombre?

-¡Haitani! –se escuchó la voz de Takano. Ritsu brincó nervioso. Su voz era diferente, no era amable como siempre, se sentía un tono de ira en él.

-Yo… emmm… Takano San –murmuró. Sentía que debía disculparse con él, pero, ¿por qué?

-Vaya Takano, me da gusto saber que estás bien –le dice Haitani en forma irónica.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

El castaño sonrió, -¿Acaso debo explicártelo? Vine a ver a Onodera Kun. Después del sismo, todo fue confuso, pero apenas tuve oportunidad vine a Marukawa. Me sorprendí de lo del incendio, quise saber de él, y me dijeron que estaba en el hospital, pero se negaron a darme algún dato.

-Pues como ves, está bien. Te puedes ir.

-Amm… creo que eso no lo decides tú, Takano. Onodera Kun, ¿te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta y comer algo? De todas maneras, me debes una salida, ¿recuerdas?

Un par de venas saltaban en la frente de Takano. Ritsu se sentía confundido… nervioso por la presencia de ese hombre y la actitud de Takano. No sabía que responder, no quería ser descortés con aquel hombre que parecía sentir aprecio por él, pero tampoco quería molestar a Takano.

-Él no irá a ninguna parte contigo, Haitani. Aún está convaleciente…

-Yo lo veo muy bien…

-¡Y qué demonios sabes tú!

-Uoyyy, Takano, cálmate. Solo es… una inocente salida a comer. Onodera Kun y yo hemos salido otras veces para hablar del trabajo… ¿Por qué te molestas tanto?

-¡Y todavía me lo preguntas!

-Oh claro, la última vez le confesé a Onodera Kun que…

-Sí sigues hablando, te juro qué…

-Emm… ¿Haitani San? –habló finalmente Onodera, mirándolo fijamente.

-Dime, Onodera Kun.

-Emm… yo lo lamento pero no podré salir con usted. Takano San tiene razón, estoy convaleciente, además… es obvio que a Takano San le molesta que usted esté conmigo…

Takano y Haitani volvieron a ver al joven. Su rostro era sereno. Takano sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, pero Haitani sonrió tranquilalmente.

-Bien, bien, como digas Onodera Kun. –le responde. –No quiero incomodarte más, pero quiero que tomes esto…

Le entrega una tarjeta con su número de teléfono, ante la mirada asesina de Takano. –Te doy mi número nuevamente, por si lo perdiste antes. Cuando quieras y te hayas desecho de esta "pega" –dice mientras señala con el pulgar a Takano- … solo llámame. Y… recuerda lo que te propuse la última vez. Nos vemos, Onodera Kun.

El chico tomó la tarjeta en silencio y la guardó en su bolsillo.

-Bien Takano, me dio gusto verte a salvo.

-Ya lárgate.

Haitani se fue tan tranquilamente como llegó, siendo observado por Takano y Onodera. –Dámela –le ordena Takano.

-¿Perdón?

-La tarjeta que te dio Haitani. Dámela.

Ritsu arrugó el rostro. –No.

-¡Onodera!

-Él me lo dio a mí. No puedo entregártela.

-¡Él no tiene derecho a contrariarte!

-Quien me está contrariando ahora eres tú, Takano San. Yo… lo siento, no tengo idea de que sucede entre ustedes, pero no quiero estar en el medio. Y tampoco puedes ordenar sobre mi vida. Te di tu lugar ahora, te pido que respetes el mío.

Takano bajó la mirada. No quería que Haitani se acercara a él, no después de sus palabras la última vez.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Takano corrió hacia la estación del metro, seguro que Haitani iba a intentar algo con Onodera, aunque aún no entendía cuáles eran exactamente sus intenciones, sabía que buscaba vengarse de él a través de Ritsu. "Ese tonto… le dije que no se acercara a él, y aun así…"_

 _Finalmente, los encontró conversando, y no dio tiempo a nada. Haitani sonreía, mientras que el rostro de Onodera estaba pálido, sorprendido. -Oye, Haitani, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste? Algo malo seguramente…_

 _-Una confesión… Le confesé a Onodera Kun que quiero salir con él._

 _La mirada asesina de Takano se fijó en el rostro de su rival, mientras Ritsu no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que sucedía._

 _-No sé lo que planeas, pero no te perdonaré si le pones una mano encima._

 _-ta ... Takano San_

 _-¿Ah? ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso? –le dice Haitani fingiendo sorpresa._

 _-¡Eres un estúpido! Él es…_

 _-Onodera Kun… no te pertenece Takano._

 _Takano sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. No supo que responder a eso, y eso le desgarraba. -Onodera… nos vamos._

 _-Ta… Takano San… espe…_

 _Takano no esperó nada, tomó a Ritsu de la mano y se puso a caminar._

 _-Onodera Kun… está bien si no das una respuesta de inmediato. Así que piénsalo bien, porque hablo en serio._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Takano nuevamente se sentía en el limbo, aquella vez no pudo responder ante la afrenta de Haitani, pues Ritsu no era claro con sus sentimientos. Y ahora, sin memoria, no tenía idea de quién era él en su vida. Si Haitani se acercaba a él, en esa condición…

-Debes confiar en mí, Takano San. –Le dice Ritsu interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. –No permitiré que él u otra persona me haga daño. No sé qué quiere Haitani San conmigo exactamente, pero creo en ti, y si piensas que puede hacerme algún daño, tendré cuidado. Pero soy un hombre, déjame a mí tomar mis propias decisiones.

Ritsu le sonreía mientras le hablaba, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Takano empezó a sentir un poco de tranquilidad.

* * *

Tori, Chinatsu y la madre de Yoshino tomaban te en la sala. Finalmente tocaron a la puerta, y la joven abrió. –Oh, Yuuchan, es bueno verte.

-Gracias, Chinatsu. Señora Yoshino, un gusto.

-Es bueno verte, Yuu. Siéntate, ¿quieres un té?

-No señora, le agradezco. Hatori…

-Yanase.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente, la mujer habló.

-¿Tú sabes lo que Chiaki?

-No exactamente señora, pero asumo que es algo grave, por eso Hatori me llamó, ¿me equivoco?

El castaño asintió y dejó su taza en la mesa. La madre bajó la mirada, con un asomo de tristeza.

Yanase finalmente preguntó, -Sé que Chiaki fue a una clínica. ¿Qué les dijo el doctor?

-Leucemina… Yoshino tiene leucemia, y necesita un trasplante de médula para sobrevivir.

Yanase cerró los ojos e inclinó su rostro, sin saber que decir. –La señora Yoshino y Chinatsu se hicieron algunos exámenes para ver si podían ayudarlo, pero no les fue bien.

La mujer suspiró triste, -Parece que hay algo en nuestra sangre… ¿cómo se llama, Chinatsu?

-Se llaman antígenos. Cuando se hace un trasplante y los antígenos no son compatibles, los linfocitos de la sangre los destruye. Un donador para Chiaki debe ser compatible con él, sino, el trasplante no tendrá éxito. Mamá y yo no lo somos.

-¿Y es posible… encontrar un donador fuera de la familia? –pregunta Yanase angustiado.

-El doctor dice que es difícil, pero no imposible. Por eso ingresó las muestras de Chiaki en la Red de Donadores. Lo que le preocupa al doctor es el terremoto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues, casi todo lo que tenían en el banco de muestra fue destruido con el sismo. Compararán las que sobrevivieron con la de Chiaki, pero no promete que encontrarán alguna.

-Sí… recuerdo que me pidieron sangre porque había escases –responde Hatori.

-A mí también cuando llevé a mi hermano al hospital.

-Solo esperemos que muchos como ustedes hayan querido ayudar. Así mi hijo tendrá más oportunidad de sobrevivir.

-¿Y cómo nos daremos cuenta?

-Hay que esperar, no queda más, aunque… el doctor dijo que Chikai eventualmente tendrá que recibir quimioterapia. Su primera sesión probablemente será después de su próxima cita.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando, uno sabía lo que pensaba el otro. –Señora Yoshino, daremos una vuelta. Volveremos en un rato. –Le dice Yanase.

-Claro muchachos, les esperamos aquí.

Los dos salen y cruzan la calle. Frente a la casa de Yoshino, había un pequeño parque, lugar donde Tori y Chiaki jugaron cuando niños. Los dos se sentaron en una banca, queriendo decir muchas cosas, pero sin saber cómo expresarlas.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Hatori? ¿Qué será de Chiaki?

-Lo he estado pensando, y creo que debemos trabajar juntos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo conoces, sabes que es descuidado, y no toma la debida importancia a las cosas. Hay que tenerlo vigilado.

-Tú asumes que volverá a su apartamento, pero sinceramente, creo que debería quedarse aquí.

¿Qué quieres decir? Yo puedo cuidarlo…

-Hatori, seamos prácticos. Ahora Chiaki está bien, pero en poco tiempo, estará más débil, más aún con la quimio. Y tú trabajas muchas horas al día.

-Puedo pedir un permiso.

-¿Después del sismo? ¿Tienes idea en qué condiciones quedó Marukawa?

-¡Eso no me importa, lo único que tengo en mi cabeza es en Yoshino!

-Entonces, piensa mejor las cosas, ¿quiénes podrían cuidar mejor a Yoshino que su madre y Chinatsu? Además, tú y yo debemos ocuparnos de otra cosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Será muy difícil encontrar un donador tan rápidamente, así que debemos buscar la manera de agilizar las cosas. Pensaba en optar por bancos de donantes en otros países.

-¿Eso se puede hacer?

-Sé puede intentar. Además, hay que buscarle la mejor atención. No sé qué medico lo está atendiendo, pero si hay posibilidad de encontrar un mejor lugar, no quiero que escatimemos en gastos. Lo primero debe ser su salud, y sobre todo, su calidad de vida. Además, ¿crees realmente que Chiaki permitiría que tu vida se viera afectada por él? Si siente que de alguna manera está siendo una molestia para ti, se escapará, como intentó hacerlo ahora.

Tori suspiró, -Supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo, por algo me llamaste ¿no? Necesitas a alguien sereno para tomar las mejores decisiones, y en tu estado no piensas claramente.

Tori sonrió y se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano. –Gracias por todo Yanase.

Él se puso de pie y aceptó su gesto. –No lo hago por ti, sino por él. Chiaki te ama, y sí puedes hacerlo feliz, puedo vivir con eso.

Fue así que ambos sellaron su compromiso, a partir de ahora, no serían más rivales, porque tenían un fin en común y mucho más importante que cualquier rencilla. En ese momento, Tori sintió que todo aquello que antes le preocupaba o molestaba, era insignificante ahora, y que debía cambiar, si quería que Yoshino siguiera con ellos.

* * *

-Se lo prometí, doctora… le dije que vería a su hermana y madre nuevamente, pero… no pude, ella quedó ahí, frente a mí.

-¿Y ya hablaste con ellas?

-¿Con quiénes?

-Con la familia de esa chica.

-Yo… ni siquiera sé su nombre.

-Bueno, tal vez sea hora que las enfrentes. Tal vez así, puedas darle una conclusión a lo que te pasó.

Yukina bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio. No se había percatado, pero no tenía idea de quien era aquella chica que aparecía en sus sueños todas las noches. Ahora sabía que tendría que hacer, encontrarlas. Aún no sabía para qué, pero al menos, era un inicio.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	18. Una pasión incontrable y feroz

**Cap. 18: Una pasión incontrolable y feroz**

* * *

-Se lo prometí, doctora… le dije que vería a su hermana y madre nuevamente, pero… no pude, ella quedó ahí, frente a mí.

-¿Y ya hablaste con ellas? –le preguntó la mujer.

-¿Con quiénes?

-¿Con la familia de esa chica?

Yukina no dejaba de pensar en esa sencilla pregunta. No se había percatado, pero no tenía idea de quien era aquella chica que aparecía en sus sueños todas las noches. Ahora sabía que tendría que hacer, encontrarlas. Aún no sabía para qué, pero al menos, era un inicio.

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Después de unos días de acomodo en la Editorial, ese día se reiniciaba el trabaja en Marukawa. Durante esa semana, Takano, Hatori y Kisa llegaron a acomodar todo y comunicarse con las mangakas. Lamentablemente, habían perdido a dos de ellas, una, se había mudado al ver destruida su casa, la otra, estaba hospitalizada, sin esperanzas de recuperarse en un buen tiempo. Los autores estrellas de Emerald estaban listos y atentos, incluyendo Chiaki, que en esa semana, decidió dedicarse a dibujar. Como bien había pensado Yanase, Yoshino no volvió a su apartamento. Se quedó con su madre y hermana, y después de una visita con Tori y Yanase al médico, aceptó ver otro especialista para su quimio. Las sesiones empezaría la siguiente semana y eso lo ponía ansioso. Sin decirle, Yanase y Hatori contactaron a hospitales fuera de Japón, tuvieron suerte con un prestigioso hospital en Corea que manejaba una base de datos extensa, así que enviaron los estudios y las muestras de Yoshino.

Al mismo tiempo, Kisa seguía en el apartamento con Yukina. El rubio estaba cada vez más ausente para Kisa, varias veces había salido sin decirle al pelinegro y no le decía a dónde iba, lo que desconcertaba al uke. Y por otro lado, Kisa se empezaba a sentir incómodo en el apartamento de Tori. Él no había dicho alguna cosa, pero bien que mal, Tori había decidido vivir solo, y ahora ellos estaban invadiendo su espacio. Sintió que era tiempo que buscaran un lugar para ellos, algo más estable, así que fue a un Banco. Nunca se había atrevido a sacar un préstamo, pero Marukawa había hecho ciertas conseciones para los empleados que habían pedido sus posesiones, así que era una oportunidad para un crédito con intereses bajos y una cuota razonable. Hizo todo sin decirle a Yukina. Después de todo, seguía resentido por lo que había dicho días antes. La madre de Yukina le había mandado dinero, pero Kisa no lo tocó. Al ir al banco, abrió una cuenta a nombre de Yukina y lo depósito ahí, por si alguna vez necesitara algo y Kisa no pudiese ayudarle. Los gastos de las sesiones con la terapeuta estaban siendo cubiertos por el pelinegro. Su orgullo no le permitía dejar que la familia Yukina se encargara, tenía que ser él, finalmente, Kisa era el mayor y debía encargarse de Kou. Yukina ignoraba todo eso, su mente estaba en la chica. Ya sabía su nombre, Akihira Ishira, de 20 años. Buscó a su familia, pero no les encontró. Su casa había quedado muy dañada y se habían ido con familiares fuera de Tokio, así que se sintió nuevamente en un callejón sin salida. Todos los días iba a la universidad a buscar a alguien que pudiese darle un dato de ellas, pero era imposible, la chica nunca había hablado de su familia, nadie los conocía. Eso hizo más irascible con Tori. Una noche llegó al apartamento luego de ir a caminar. Abrió un poco la puerta, y vio a Tori y Kisa abrazados. No preguntó, simplemente se fue molesto. Confiaba en su novio, pero ese hombre no tenía porque abrazar _A SU_ Kisa San, no importaba la razón.

Yokosawa llevaba ya tres sesiones de terapia. El no ver resultados todavía lo frustraba. Éstas eran dolorosas y cansadas. Siempre que llegaban, Kirishima tenía que alzar en brazos a Yokosawa para acostarlo en la cama, ya dormido. Había bajado de peso, y estaba ojeroso. Comía muy poco, lo que había que Kirishima se sintiera preocupado. No sabía como ayudarlo. Poco a poco Takafumi estaba cayendo en un estado depresivo. A pesar de que iba a las terapias, no había un progreso significativo y eso estaba matando el orgullo de su Oso. Era la cuarta sesión, cuando Zen llegó por él. A pesar de sus ruegos, Takafumi no quería que estuviese presente, así que esperaba las 4 horas de sesión fuera del edificio y luego entraba. Como siempre, lo encontró recostado en una colchoneta. Pero esta vez, algo era diferente en su rostro.

-Hola, guapo, ¿listo para irnos? –le preguntó al inclinarse cerca de él.

El moreno lo volvió a ver y le sonrió. Con un poco de dificultad, logró alzar unos centímetros su brazo y agarró el de su pareja. Zen sonrió, lo levantó y lo abrazó. –Sabía que lo lograrías.

-De..ja de apen… arme, hay gente.

-No me importa –sollozo.

Se separó un poco y miró fijamente a los ojos. –Te amo como un loco.

Yokosawa sonrió, acercó su rostro al de él y sorprendió al castaño con un beso. Apenas fue un rose de sus labios, que hizo que los corazón de Zen se vincularan con el de Takafumi. –Quie..ro que en la próxi…ma entres conmigo –le dijo con decisión.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, necesi…to que estes ahi.

Zen asiente, lo toma en sus brazos y lo lleva a la silla. –Y no te acos…tum…bres a. Pien...so salir pronto de esta si…lla y poder patear…te cuando quiera.

-Te juro que es lo que más deseo, guapo.

* * *

Tori y Kisa llegaron al apartamento cansados. Kisa buscó pero nuevamente no encontró a Yukina. Tori se sirvió un trago y se sentó en el sofá cabizbajo. Se sentía desesperado. Pasaba pendiente del celular, esperando alguna llamada de Yanase. Necesitaba una buena noticia, pero esta no llegaba. Yoshino le había mandado su script. Ahora, estaba más concentrado que antes, y se dedicaba a su trabajo. Su salud no había desmejorado, comía con normalidad y se sentía peculiarmente alegre. No sabía si era el aire a hogar o estar en compañía, pero su ánimo estaba muy alto, y eso era, al menos, una tranquilidad para Hatori. Pero el miedo lo embargaba, y no sabía como ocultarlo. Kisa se asercó y él le ofreció un trago.

-Gracias Tori… oye, estás… ¿bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –le pregunta serio mientras toma su segundo trago.

-Mira, ahora vivimos y trabajamos juntos, así que no es necesario que finjas. Quisiera, bueno… que me tuvieras confianza.

El castaño lo volvió a ver y le sonrió, -La tengo, pero no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas, tu tienes tus propias preocupaciones.

-Pero estás al tanto de ellas, y no poder una ayuda para ti como lo has sido para nosotros me duele.

Tori suspiró, -Lo siento. Bien… la persona que amo está enferma.

-¿Enferma? ¿Está en el hospital?

-En este momento no, pero tiene una enfermedad grave y estamos buscando a una persona compatible para que le done médula osea.

-Oh, lo lamento Tori. No tenía idea que tenías novia.

El más joven rio un poco, -Ha sido mi primer y único amor. Fuimos amigos desde niños y ahora… bueno, es lo más importante para mí. Me siento desesperado por no poder por ayudarle…

-Estoy seguro que has hecho lo imposible, y debe saberlo también. Piensas así por el miedo a perderle, pero eso no va a pasar, estoy seguro.

-Sabes… no puedo imaginarme una vida sin Yoshino, es… impensable e inaceptable para mí, pero lo que más me aterra, es que sufra. Ahora, lo veo animado, pero… si está ocultando lo que siente, por no preocuparnos, sería capaz de hacerlo, ¿sabes?

-Bien, no me extraña, uno siempre busca que la persona que amamos esté bien. El amor hace que hagamos cualquier sacrificio por ello.

En ese momento, Tori pensó en Takano y Onodera. Aun no lo había visto, sabía que Takano lo llevó a la editorial un día antes que volvieran a ordenar todo, pero no lo llevó más. El rostro de Takano se veía triste, pero él no se atrevía a preguntarle, en todo caso, era un asunto privado, pero también le extrañaba algo en la actitud de Kisa.

-Oye, me preguntaba algo, ¿por qué no has ido a ver a Onodera? Bueno, él y yo no hemos tenido una relación cercana, pero pensé que ustedes sí.

Kisa bajó la mirada. –No tengo idea de que decirle. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero… no sé si estoy preparado para verlo y que él ignore quien soy. Suena tonto, lo sé.

-Me parece que deberías ir… bueno, solo es una idea, Takano San ha estado pendiente de él, pero, creo que sería positivo que otro de nosotros fuera y pasara tiempo con él.

-¿Sabes si volverá el lunes?

-No tengo ni idea. Espero que sí.

* * *

-Es una tor… tura, ¿por qué no pue…do fumar…me uno? –Les reclama Yokosawa, que los miraba con molestia. Él, Takano y Zen estaban en el balcón del apartamento. Estaba a punto de anochecer, y el frío ya era molesto.

-No insistas, el médico recomendó que no fumaras mientras estes tomando medicamentos para el dolor.

-Es…túpido. Taka…no…

-Ja, ni me mires a mí, es batalla perdida.

El moreno gruñó y quitó el rostro. Todas las tardes de esa semana, Takano pasaba al apartamento de Yokosawa y Kirishima. Le contaba sobre las reparaciones en Marukawa, y lo último sobre los escritores.

-Así que… ¿los nuevos manga…kas?

-Revisamos los nuevos prospectos, y nos decidimos por tres jóvenes. Ya varios scripts están casi listos, así que la proxima semana no estaremos tan atareados.

-Eso es bue…no. El ci…clo termi…na. ¿No han te…nido dificul…tad sin Ono…dera?

Takano cambio su expresión al oír su nombre. –Pues, no. Le llevé un par de scripts y los revisó en casa. No tuve que hacerle muchas modificaciones, así que hablé con sus padres y con él, y aceptaron que fuera el lunes a trabajar.

-Me ale…gra Taka…no.

-Ese chico, Onodera –pregunta Kirishima- ¿Es muy importante para ustedes, no? Lo digo porque muchas veces lo he oído mencionar en sus conversaciones desde antes del terremoto.

-Él es, bueno… -trata de responder Takano. Yokosawa sonrió, no era común ver a su amigo tartamudear al hablar.

-Es el hom…bre que ama Takano. Por el que rom…pió mi cora…zón.

Takano abrió los ojos sorprendido -¡Yokosawa!

Kirishima se rió, -Así que ese es el desconocido por el que no le hiciste caso a Yokosawa. Bien, supongo que tendré que agradecerle al conocerlo.

-Sí, Takano no tie…ne buen gus…to –le responde ameno.

-Así, tiene que ser así, si llegó a cambiarte Oso.

-¡Pueden dejar de hablar de mi vida amorosa!

Los dos se vuelven a ver y contestan al unísono, -¡Por supuesto que no!

Takano río, -Bueno, al menos te hice reír Yokosawa. Bien, debo irme, ya se hace tarde. Cuídalo Zen.

Los dos se dan la mano, y Takano se vuelve hacia su amigo.

-Hablando en serio, Takano. Sé que es difí…cil, pero tienes que tener pacien…cia con él.

-Lo sé, así lo haré amigo.

Después que Takano salió del apartamento, Zen le quitó el seguro a la silla.

-No, qué ha…ces.

-Lo siento Takafumi, pero ya hace frío, y no te hará bien.

Lo llevó a la sala y cerró la puerta de vidrio. –No te ima…ginas, lo mucho que de…seo salir.

-Lo sé, pero pronto lo podrás hacer, amor.

-No seas tan cur…si.

-Entonces tu no seas tan hermoso.

-Ja, impo…sible.

* * *

 **POV Takano**

Ya casi anochece, y estoy por llegar a mi edificio. Me alegra ver a Yokosawa tan mejorado. Y lo veo feliz con Kirishima. Mirarlos así, bromeando entre ellos, me alegra, pero al mismo tiempo, es una punzada para mí. Con Ritsu nunca he tenido una relación así, tan cerca y cordial, al menos, no como al inicio. Él se cansó de decirme tantas veces que había sido mi culpa, que yo lo había convertido en el hombre que era, yo siempre estaba detrás suyo, al punto del acoso, con tal de escuchar de sus labios esas dos palabras tan deseadas para mí… ¿por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo que teníamos? Este juego del gatón y el ratón fue tan innecesario. Ambos nos equivocamos. Ahora, él está cada vez más lejano. Después del día que nos encontramos con Haitani, se alejó por completo. Recibe los scripts, los corrige y me los entrega, pero ya no busca abrazarme. Es tan frío conmigo. ¿Será que sin memoria, ahora su amor por mí desapareció también? Sin embargo, aunque solo hable cuatro palabras conmigo, a pesar de su indiferencia, me conformo con eso, con tal de no perderlo completamente. ¿Me he vuelto tan míserable, que acepto eso? Estaba decidido a recuperarlo, aún lo estoy, pero me siento desesperado, no sé si podré soportar más estar cerca, pero al mismo tiempo, más alejado que nunca.

 **Fin POV**

Al salir del elevador, se sorprende al ver a Onodera saliendo con An.

-Oh, hola Takano San –le saluda despreocupadamente. La castaña lo sigue con total normalidad.

-Onodera, An. ¿Van a salir a esta hora?

-Sí, le dije a Anchan que tenía ganas de hacer algo esta noche, así que iremos al cine.

"¿Al cine? ¿Con ella? –Bueno, pues… disfruten entonces. Emmm…. Onodera, recuerda que volvemos a trabajar el lunes.

-No hay problema, pasa bien la noche.

Onodera va hacia el elevador. An vuelve a ver a Takano. No le hace ninguna expresión, se despide y va tras él. Takano siente los latidos de su corazón golpeando su pecho tan fuerte, que siente que se le va a desquebrajar. "¿Al cine? Nunca fuimos, no… ni siquiera cuando jóvenes. Él… ¿se está interesando en ella… como pareja?

Entra a su apartamento, tira los zapatos en un rincón y va hacia el bar. Saca varias botellas y las pone en la mesa. Abre una y se sirve un trago. Se toma un sorbo y se queda viendo hacia el vacío por unos segundos. Luego, lanza el vaso contra la pared y tira las botellas al suelo. Se queda inmóvil, y empieza a llorar incontrolablemente. "Maldición… maldición, lo estoy perdiendo."

Se limpia la cara y se pone de pie, "No, no será así… Ritsu me pertenece. No permitiré eso."

Toma sus llaves y sale del apartamento.

An y Onodera iban conversando por la calle, con dirección a la estación del metro, cuando escuchan el grito de Takano.

-¡Onodera!

Éste baja del auto y va hacia ellos, que lo miran asustados. -¿Takano San? ¿Pasó algo?

Sin decir una palabra, toma a Ritsu de la muñeca, abre la puerta del pasajero y lo mete en el auto.

-Pe… pero… ¡Takano San!

-An, ve al apartamento, necesito hablar un par de cosas con Onodera –le dice a la castaña, quien no tiene tiempo para reaccionar. Se sube nuevamente y arranca.

-Oye… ¡Takano San! ¿Por qué hiciste esto?... ¡Respondeme!

Por más que le insistía, Takano no hablaba. Iba a toda velocidad por la carretera, haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos de Ritsu. Finalmente llegan a un mirador. Sale del auto, y lo vuelve a agarrar de la muñeca, llevándolo a regañadientas adentor.

-¡Takano San… te exijo que me sueltes! ¡Takano San!

El seme no respondía, no pensaba, solo sentía… inmerso en sus propias emociones e inseguridades, actuaba por instinto y no con raciocinio. Necesitaba terminar con esto, anseaba que su tonto chiquillo le recordara. No importaba si lo odiara nuevamente, si tenía que ir tras él todos los días como antes, aunque nunca le dijera que lo amaba, él tenía que regresar. No podía ser una simple hoja en blanco en su memoria, para amarlo o para odiarlo, pero Onodera debía saber quien era.

Caminó con rapidez por el pasillo, hasta llegar a un gran balcón, con vista a toda la ciudad. La noche se alumbraba con una enorme luna que apenas se escondía entre una nube intrusa. Lo llevó a los pies del barandal que un año antes había sido testigo de su encuentro el día de su cumpleaños. Onodera estaba absorto por la vista, pero también, molesto por la actitud de Takano.

-¡Lo que hiciste no tiene sentido y no fue educado, Takano San!

El mayor no le respondió, solo miró fijamente, -¡Takano San! No entiendo que te pasa, me traes aquí y ahora te quedas…

Era como si otro ser hubiese entrado a su cuerpo. Tomó a Onodera de los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él. El más joven trató de reaccionar, pero ya los labios de Takano había atratapado los suyos. El castaño intentaba separarse sin éxito, estaba asustado por todo aquello que sentía. Poco a poco, Takano empezó el cuerpo de Ritsu relajado, y separó sus labios, pero se asustó al ver los ojos de su amado Onodera, confusos y aterrados. _"¿Qué he hecho?"._

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	19. Las desgracias no vienen solas

Hola, les pido que por favor, al terminar de leer este capítulo, revisen las notas finales. Gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Las desgracias nunca vienen solas**

* * *

Era el cuarto lunes después del sismo. Isaka se levantó muy de mañana, algo peculiar en él. Pero los acontecimientos de los días pasados habían modificad, no solo su rutina. Se sirvió un café, mientras esperaba a Asahina llegar. Suspiró molesto. No entendía por qué no se había decidido aún a vivir con él, era ridículo, pensó, ya que pasaban todo el tiempo juntos en Marukawa y luego en casa, hasta casi la madrugada. Pero así era Asahina, no podía cambiarlo, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Al ver todo el sufrimiento a su alrededor, se sintió afortunado. Si no le hubiese insistido a Asahina a acompañarlo a Italia, quién sabe que habría sido de él durante el terremoto. La inquietud de las primeras horas al no saber nada de Japón, se mitigó un poco al tener a su amante a su lado, vivo. Pero saber que otros cercanos a él no habían tenido la misma suerte, le atormentaba…

 **Cuatro semanas antes - Italia**

-¡Levántese, Ryuchiro-sama! –le llamaba Asahina con voz fuerte. Pero Isaka no escuchaba, seguía en la cama, envuelto entre las sábanas.

-Mmm… ¿qué día es hoy? –le pregunta Isaka adormilado.

-Día de reunión con la Editoriale Sperare…

Isaka se enderezó de mala gana e hizo un gran bostezo. –Ammmm… ¿qué hora es?

-Seis de la mañana, hora de Italia.

-¡Quéeeee! Es muy tempranoooo Asahina!

El más alto suspiró, -Tiene que cumplir con sus compromisos Ryuchiro-sama. Recuerde que está aquí para lograr un convenio con la editorial italiana para incursionar las obras literarias de Usami Akihiko en Europa.

-Sí… sí…

El castaño fue hacia el baño, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la tina. Suspiró frustrado. "Y yo que pensé este sería un viaje romántico por Europa…"

Pasaron 20 minutos, y una pequeña vena en la frente de Asahina apareció por lo mucho que tardaba Isaka. Fue al baño y miró seriamente a Isaka dormido en la tina. –Ryuchiro-sama, debe despertar y salir del baño. El desayuno está en la sala…

Se para frente a la tina, hasta que Isaka se pudo de pie de mala gana. –Mmmm… ¿por qué no disfrutamos de este viaje? No hemos parado desde que llegamos a Italia. No puedo más con el cansancio y tanto trabajo.

-Sólo han sido dos días Ryuchiro-sama…

-¡Qué los he sentido como dos años! Aggg… sécame –le dice Isaka con pereza.

Asahina sonríe, toma el paño y le seca el cabello con cariño, tal y como lo ha hecho desde niños. –Debe ser un poco más serio, señor. Recuerde que lo hace por su amigo Usami Akihiko.

-Ajaaa… escucha, primero Akihiko no es mi amigo, su hermano lo es, además, ¿acaso crees que él me lo va a agradecer? Vive encerrado en su casa y no hay otra cosa en su mente que no sea Chibi-tan.

-Mmm… aun así, el haberlo recuperado es muy importante para Marukawa, lo sabe, ¿no?

-Sí… sí… no hubiese venido sino aceptó que también publicara sus mangas yaoi, de no ser así, seguiría en Onodera Ed.

-No debería juzgarlo duramente, también recuerde que fue usted que lo motivó para que publicara sus obras hace años. Y cuando por fin logró el puesto de director general, Usami-sensei cumplió al volver a Marukawa por usted.

-Sí… supongo que tienes razón… A veces me frustra un poco su desinterés por los compromisos de la Editorial y su obsesión por Chibi-tan… más que nada no quiero un escándalo.

-No pasará, porque Usami-sensei lo ama y no haría nada para dañarlo.

Isaka suspira rendido. A pesar de la aparente seriedad de Asahina, él era el más romántico de los dos. Después de vestirse (bueno, ser vestido en realidad), fueron a desayunar, pero una llamada hizo que Asahina contestara.

Buongiorno signor Giuseppe... Sì, signore. In pochi minuti andremo verso il luogo di incontro ... che cosa? ... Un terremoto in Giappone? Quando? ... No, non sapevamo... Ha ragione, Isaka-sama vuole sapere cosa è successo ... Apprezzo molto la vostra comprensione ...

-Mmmm… ¿qué pasó? ¿Cancelaron la reunión? –le pregunta Isaka, que no había puesto atención a la conversación telefónica. Pero se asustó al ver el rostro pálido de Asahina.

-Ryuchiro-samma es…

-¿Qué pasa?

-En Japón… hubo un sismo muy fuerte… Está en la televisión.

Isaka se quedó perplejo por unos segundos. Cuando pudo reaccionar, fue de inmediato y encendió la televisión. CNN Internacional pasaban las primeras imágenes… terremoto catastrófico… alerta de tsunami… Tokio y ciudades colindantes incomunicadas.

En cuestión de minutos, guardaron todo en las maletas y fueron de inmediato al aeropuerto. Pasaron tres horas. No había vuelos comerciales a Tokio, y la comunicación estaba caída.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó Isaka con frustración.

-Debe guardar la cama. Pronto las comunicaciones se establecerán…

-¿Vistes las noticias? Edificios cayeron o se incendiaron. Papá estaba de viaje en la casa de playa y hay alerta de tsunami, ¡no me puedo tranquilizar Asahina!

-Isaka-San está bien, debe tener calma.

El castaño se dejó caer. Nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo. Había experimentados temblores fuertes, no era extraño y no les temía, pero el estar lejos y no saber nada, lo inquietaba. Sintió la mano cálida de Kaoru sujetando la suya.

-Debes calmarte, Ryuchiro, todo saldrá bien… estoy contigo. Apóyate en mí.

Isaka se sonrojó, pero en ese momento, solo Kaoru podía calmarlo. Apretó con fuerza su mano y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras Asahina recostaba su cabeza en la suya.

-Gracias a Dios… tú estás aquí, a salvo conmigo. –susurra Isaka.

Las horas siguieron su marcha, hasta que, al día siguiente al sismo, por el altavoz, avisaban que había vuelo hacia Tokio. La pareja inmediatamente fue y abordó el avión. Mientras sobrevolaban el mar, las azafatas tenían las noticias puestas por pedido de los pasajeros, que al igual que Isaka y Asahina, estaban ansiosos por saber que ocurría en su país. Pero en vez de calmarlo, Isaka sentía más desesperación. Por más que lo habían intentado, no hubo forma de comunicarse con alguien en Japón. La preocupación de Isaka era principalmente por su padre, pero también pensaba en Marukawa y sus amigos. Finalmente, llegan al aeropuerto y con rapidez bajan del avión. Isaka volvió a intentar llamar a su padre, y finalmente entró la llamada. –Padre…

 _-Ryuchiro, ¿estás en Japón?_

-Sí padre, Asahina y yo tomamos el primer vuelo, ¿dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

 _-Sí, hijo. Solo fue el susto, pero me llamaron de Tokio hace un par de horas, un ala de la mansión se derrumbó. Parece que Ahimira y Toyisho están heridos. Los llevaron al hospital, pero no sé nada más._

-Padre, necesito que viajes a Tokio cuanto antes, hubo alerta de tsunami…

 _-Descuida hijo, levantaron la alerta ayer. Pero tienes razón, en este momento mi asistente está en el aeropuerto, esperando conseguir un vuelo para mí. Quiero que te calmes, yo estoy perfectamente bien._

-Gracias a Dios, padre.

 _-Hijo, debes hablar con uno de los directivos, Marukawa tuvo muchos daños y un incendio en el piso de Ventas. Hay varios heridos, algunos de gravedad. También alguien debe estar en la mansión, para evaluar los daños mientras llego a Tokio._

-No te preocupes, padre, Asahina y yo nos encargaremos.

 _-Cuídense los dos. Adiós hijo._

Isaka suspiró con más calma al escuchar a su padre. Asahina buscó sin éxito un taxi, pero era comprensible, con el caos en Tokio, sería difícil conseguir algún transporte.

-Creo que tendremos que caminar un poco, Ryuchiro. No hay transporte.

-Hagámoslo entonces. Debemos separarnos, yo iré a Marukawa, tu ve a la mansión y luego nos reuniremos en tu apartamento.

Asahina se quedó serio y bajó la mirada. -¿Sucede algo?

-Yo… no quiero –murmuró. Su voz había salido tan baja de sus labios, que Isaka no le entendió. -¿Disculpa, no te escuché?

-Ryuchiro, no quiero… separarme de ti, no ahora. Si algo te pasa estando lejos…

Pocas veces había visto tanto sentimiento en la mirada de Kaoru. –Bien, iremos juntos entonces.

 **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Después de ir a la mansión, ver el estado de los empleados de su padre y hablar con uno de los directivos, Asahina e Isaka decidieron separarse por primera vez desde que llegaron a Japón, el primero para ir a recoger Isaka San y el uke a Marukawa. Estaba angustiado cuando le informaron el estado de Yokosawa y su asistente, y también por Onodera. Realmente le caía bien el castaño, y sabía que Takano sentía algo por él.

-Isaka San –le llama uno de los técnicos. –Le tengo noticias, la instalación eléctrica no quedó tan dañada como pensamos en el piso 8.

-Bien, ¿qué arreglos hay que hacer?

-Parte del cableado está inservible, afortunadamente desconectaron la electricidad después de la caída del ascensor, eso evito más daños. Toda la papelería, los computadores, muebles se quemaron, las paredes quedaron con daños importantes, pero no hay daños estructurales. Los arreglos no serán muy cuantiosos, y serán rápidos…

Mientras el técnico explicaba, Isaka vio a Takano acercarse con alguien detrás suyo, le hizo una seña para que le esperara y siguió su conversación.

-Bien, mi asistente no está en este momento. Le pido que converse con él para acordar el presupuesto necesario para las reparaciones y calendarice las fechas, necesito que Ventas esté funcional en poco tiempo.

-Así será, Isaka San, seguirá con mi equipo en Ventas, gracias.

Isaka volvió a ver a Takano. Era el primero de los empleados que tenía la oportunidad de encontrar, y realmente estaba feliz de verlo a salvo. Éste le ofreció la mano, pero el primer impulso de Isaka fue abrazarlo.

-Oh, Takano, me da gusto verte a salvo.

Después de abrazarce, Isaka comprobó con la vista que estaba bien. Y sintió un ligero alivio al verlo sin rasguño alguno. –No puedo creer que algo así haya pasado. Estuve sin saber nada de Marukawa por horas, hasta que me pude comunicar con uno de los directivos. Apenas conseguí vuelo, vine hacía acá, pero estuve ocupado con los arreglos del edificio, sin mencionar que parte de la casa de mi padre se cayó.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí por suerte estaba de paseo, pero dos de sus empleados terminaron en el hospital, ¿qué has sabido de Yokosawa?

-Hoy salió del hospital, pero no creo que regrese por algún tiempo, Isaka.

"Me imagino que necesitará algún tratamiento especial, tendré que visitarlo pronto", -Sí, me imagino. Hablé con Kirishima hace dos días y me contó. Es terrible… pero bueno, al menos no lo perdimos.

-¿Y alguna víctima en la nómina?

-Por suerte no, pero si muchos heridos. Los más graves, bueno Yokosawa, Yiruh su asistente y…

"Ese… ese no es Onodera… sí, es él."

El castaño estaba en silencio, tímido, atrás de Takano. Isaka fue hacia él y lo abrazó lleno de alegría.

-¡Nakahikari! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Cómo estás? Me dijeron que estabas en el asecensor cuando se desplomó, sinceramente estaba preocupado, pero te veo bien, bueno, a pesar del soporte de la pierna y los moretones, pero ¡mírate! Estas caminando y vivo.

-Yo… gracias señor pero… ¿quién es usted?

 **VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS  
**

-Debiste verlo Asahina –le cuenta Isaka a Asahina, ya en su apartamento. –Sus ojos se veían tan confusos. Me sentí mal por él.

Isaka estaba recostado en el sofá, abrazado a Asahina. –Y Takano está afectado… más de lo que él quisiera demostrar.

-Será un proceso largo para que Onodera-kun se recupere. Pero, ¿realmente le parece sano que vaya a Marukawa en su estado?

-No hay otra opción. Cuando estuvo allá, recordó todo el proceso, fue impresionante. Sin embargo, los rostros de nosotros y su vida, lo más íntimo y personal que vivió en 10 años, los perdió. La esperanza de Takano es que pueda recordar en poco tiempo… por cierto, ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?

Asahina se puso de pie y fue a su maletín, sacando algunos papeles. –Aquí está el informe que me pediste. Entre el personal, hubo 6 heridos, Yiruh Haisuke aún sigue internado, pero fuera de peligro. Yokosawa Takafumi fue dado de alta hoy. Según el médico, necesitará rehabilitación, y no podrá trabajar por algunas semanas al menos. Onodera Ritsu tiene amnesia diacefálica, recomendaron apoyo con un psiquiatra y acercarlo poco a poco a su entorno, los otros tuvieron heridas menores y están listos para volver al trabajo. Sobre el resto, 2 empleados perdieron sus posesiones, Takamiha Ikari de Recursos Humanos y Kisa Shouta de Emerald perdieron su hogar, otros 11 empleados tuvieron pérdidas parciales.

-Bien… Asahina, mañana quiero que vayas a la Aseguradora, encárgate que Yokosawa, Onodera y Yiruh sean atendidos eficientemente, déjales claro que Marukawa se hará cargo de lo que sea para su pronta recuperación y vigilar por sus intereses. También prepara una reunión con Ahaio San del Banco, para negociar un financiamiento a favor de los empleados que perdieron todo o parte de sus posesiones. Me la agendas para mañana por favor.

-Así será, Ryuchiro sama. Sobre nuestros escritores, perdimos dos mangakas, eso ya lo sabes, pero también está lo de Usami-sensei.

Al escuchar su nombre Isaka se enderezó, -¿Akihiko? ¿Qué le pasó?

Mientras Asahina le explicaba, el corazón de Isaka se llenaba de más angustia por Usagi, "definitivamente, las desgracias no vienen solas", pensó con dolor.

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Los labios de Takano se sentían tan cálidos. Su beso hacía que le interior de Onodera ardiera. No sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía deseos de correr, pero algo le detenía… ese aroma, esos labios… los había sentido antes. Cuando Takano se alejó, sintió confusión… El mayor se quedó asustado por lo que había hecho. "Lo arruiné… ¿qué hice?"

-Emm… Onodera yo…

Su primera reacción fue quitar sus brazos de él. Quería correr, pero no podía, sus piernas no le respondían. –Llévame… llévame a casa Takano San –apenas susurró.

Asintió y caminó hacia el auto. Ritsu se quedó inmóvil un momento.

-Onodera –le llamó.

El chico caminó hacia él y lo miró de frente, -No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Si lo haces, no me volverás a ver.

Takano bajó la mirada. No podía culparlo, el error fue suyo, de nadie más. Onodera caminó hacia el carro, repasando aquella imagen que lo había amargado por tantos años, aquella sonrisa irónica que tanto le había hecho sufrir, cuando le preguntó si estaban saliendo, si lo amaba… lo recordó, recordó a Saga Masamune, el chico que hace 10 años le había roto el corazón.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES: Hola, si quieren saber que sucedió con Usagi, les invito a leer mi nuevo fic, "Siempre estaré a tu lado", historia paralela a este fic, pero con los personajes de Junjou Romantica. Les deseo a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo. Un Abrazo**


	20. Eres Saga Masamune

**Capítulo 20: Eres Saga Masamune**

* * *

 ** _Lo recuerdo, tal y como si fuera sido ayer…_**

 ** _-Saga senpai… tú… ¿me amas? – le pregunté. Sentía como mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho con fuerza, esperando una respuesta anhelada que no llegó._**

 ** _Él se río, simplemente eso. Se río de mí. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Él… ¡Jugó conmigo!? Lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué se llama ahora Takano? Porque es él, lo sé. Pude sentirlo en su beso, es Saga Senpai… Takano y Saga Senpai son el mismo. ¿Cómo se atrevió a besarme? ¿Qué piensa él, que puedo perdonarlo después de lo que me hizo?_**

Takano ignoraba los pensamientos y la confusión de Onodera. Seguía absorto en el manejo en sus propios miedos y temores, **_¿Me odia? Por supuesto que me odia. Para él, soy un pervertido que se atrevió a besarlo. Ahora es otro, mi Ritsu no existe ya._**

-Yo… lo lamento Onodera. Fue… una reacción, es todo.

-¿Una reacción? ¿Así lo llamas? –le responde indignado. Takano lo volvió a ver, se asustó al ver los ojos húmedos de Onodera. –Lo lamento… Onodera, no quise lastimarte.

-Pues es muy tarde para eso. Eres cruel, ¿cómo me hiciste algo así? Yo puse toda mi confianza en ti…

-Onodera, por favor…

-No quiero hablarte… en serio Takano, solo… quiero que me dejes en paz, Masamune.

El escuchar su nombre, con su voz tan llena de resentimiento y dolor, terminó de hundir a Takano. Su peor miedo se había cumplido: había perdido a Ritsu.

Al llegar al edificio, Ritsu se bajó del auto y se fue con rapidez al ascensor. Takano, fue detrás de él y entró a la fuerza.

-¡Pero qué haces! ¡Te dije que me dejaras!

Takano estaba desesperado, -No puedo, por favor Ritsu, solo… escúchame.

-¡No te quiero escuchar! ¡No entiendes! ¡No puedes arreglar nada ya! Solo vete y déjame tranquilo.

Takano apretó el botón de alto, y se puso frente a él. Ritsu retrocedió, -¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me escuches, por favor…

-¡No tengo nada que oír de ti!

-¡Onodera basta! –le gritó, haciendo que saltara. –Lo lamento, lo menos que deseo es hacerte daño…

-Pero lo irónico de todo, es que lo hiciste. Me destruiste.

-Pero, ¿por qué dices algo así? Onodera… yo… te amo.

Esa frase entró a su mente como un eco… _"Te amo… te amo… te amo"._

Uno tras otro los recuerdos de Takano y él en la intimidad de su habitación golpeaban su mente sin parar, cada "Te amo… Ritsu", cada caricia y beso aparecían como un torbellino sin control. Onodera bajó mirada y sujetó con fuerza su cabeza.

-Onodera, ¿qué… qué te pasa?

El castaño arrugó el ceño, empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. –Yo… no puedo…

-¿Ritsu?

-Mi cabeza… es… demasiado…

Takano se asustó cuando las piernas de Ritsu empezaron a flaquear. Lo sujetó antes que cayera al suelo, y se arrodilló con él, llamándolo sin éxito.

-¡Onodera… Ritsu! ¿Qué tienes? ¡Reacciona!

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras repasaba aquellos recuerdos que había perdido y que ahora venían a su cerebro desordenadamente…

 **-No tienes una maldita idea de cómo me sentí los pasados diez años –le decía Takano mientras lo sujetaba contra la pared. Su voz era diferente, se escuchaba dolor en cada frase que decía. Los latidos suyos se mezclaban con los de Onodera, que no paraban, mientras este se negaba a verlo a los ojos.**

 **Takano lo abrazó con dulzura –Sé que no debo mezclar mis sentimientos personales con el trabajo. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Nunca dejaré que te apartes de mi lado… No quiero… pasar por ello nuevamente.**

 **Ritsu temblaba ante la cercanía de Takano, sus brazos largos lo aprisionaban contra su cuerpo… fue en ese momento, que por fin Onodera pudo entender lo mucho que había sufrido Takano ese tiempo separados. No solo había sido una pesadilla para él… también fue una tortura para Takano.**

-Ritsu… ¡Dios, dime alguna cosa! –le rogaba desesperado. " ** _Yo le hice esto… nunca quise herirte, Onodera."_**

-Takano… -apenas susurró, y finalmente se desvaneció.

* * *

 **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Ritsu fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Al principio, la luz le cegó, pero poco a poco fue distinguiendo lo que había alrededor.

-¡Ritsu! ¡Por fin, hijo!

"Esa voz.. ¿mamá?"

-¿Ritsu? ¿Cómo te sientes? Anchan, llama al médico, rápido.

Se fue aclarando su vista y volvió a ver a su madre, con un poco de alivio.

-Mamá… ¿qué… pasó?

-Anchan nos llamó, dijo que ese hombre… Takano, te llevó al hospital. Has estado inconsciente por dos días.

-Yo… ¿dónde está él?

La mujer gruñó, -No tengo idea, y espero que no se acerque más por acá.

-Pero, ¿por qué dices eso?

-Anchan me contó lo que hizo, te metió a la fuerza en el auto y te llevó quien sabe a dónde. Después, llamó a Anchan diciendo que estabas internado en el hospital, cuando la pequeña llegó, no había rastros de él, simplemente… te abandonó aquí.

-Él… ¿se fue?

-Vaya, vaya. Por fin despertaste, muchacho –le dice el médico al entrar a la habitación. –Bien, necesito que me dejen a solas con él…

En ese momento, Onodera se levantó de la cama. -¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-Pero, Ritsu…

-¿Dónde está mi ropa? Necesito irme…

-Pero… Ritsu…

-Onodera-kun, le pido que se quede en su cama.

-No puedo, lo siento doctor. Pero debo buscarlo…

-¿A ese hombre? ¡Después de lo que te hizo?

-¡Él no me hizo absolutamente nada, mamá!

-Pero hijo…

-Estoy bien, doctor, por favor, denme de alta, debo buscarlo.

El médico suspiró, -Bien, pero tendrá que firmar un documento liberando al hospital de cualquier responsabilidad.

-¡Pero doctor!

-Señora Onodera, lo lamento, pero como le dije horas antes, no había nada médico que presentara un peligro para su hijo, no puedo obligarlo a quedarse.

-Anchan, mi ropa, por favor –le pide a su amiga. Esta se resigna y busca su ropa.

-¡No lo voy a permitir, Ritsu! ¡Soy tu madre y me tienes que obedecer!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerte caso.

Después de firmado los papeles, Onodera salió corriendo del hospital. -¡Espera Ritchan! ¡Debes escucharme! –le insiste Anchan.

-¡No puedo, debo ir al apartamento a hablar con él!

-Él no está ahí.

Onodera se detiene y la vuelve a ver. -¿Cómo?

-Desde el día que te desmayaste no ha vuelto. Y hoy en la mañana llegó un camión de mudanza. Hablé con el encargado del edificio, dice que entregó las llaves y se despidió.

-Takano… ¿dejó el apartamento?

-Así es.

Onodera no entendía que pasaba, pero no podía perder tiempo. Fue a intentar parar un taxi.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A Marukawa, debe seguir ahí.

-Pero, Ritchan, no crees que deberías… dejarlo ir.

Él la miró dudoso, -¿Qué dices?

-No puedes engañarme, Ritchan. Por tu actitud sé que recobraste la memoria. Y sí es así… sabes lo mucho que sufriste por su causa. ¿Y aun así, quieres ir tras él?

El muchacho bajó la mirada, -Lo siento Anchan, aunque quisiera, no puedo hacer otra cosa.

-Lo amas, ¿cierto?

-Yo… sí –le respondió con su voz entrecortada, pero con un sentimiento que la castaña nunca había sentido de él hacia ella. Finalmente, entendió. Contuvo las lágrimas, pero al final, comprendió que no podía seguir postergando eso. –Toma –le dice mientras le da unas llaves. –Son de mi coche, así llegarás más rápido.

Ritsu las tomó, pero antes de irse, le dio un pequeño abrazo, -Gracias, Anchan.

Ella se separó de inmediato, -No pierdas tiempo, búscalo.

Onodera fue hacia el auto y manejó con rapidez. Aún le dolía la cabeza, pero su mente estaba más clara, y sobre todo, sus emociones. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba hablarle. No podía perderlo, no ahora. Llegó a Marukawa. La mayoría de empleados había vuelto a trabajar ya. Con rapidez subió las escaleras, hasta el piso de editoriales. Corrió hacia su sección y entró agitado. Kisa, Tori y Mino estaban ahí, y lo miraron sorprendidos. Al momento, ninguno reaccionó, hasta que Kisa se puso de pie y lo abrazo. -¡Ritchan, estás bien!

Los otros editores se acercaron a él para saludarlo, pero Onodera no tenía tiempo. –Estoy feliz de verlos chicos, pero necesito saber d eTakano San, ¿él está aquí?

Los tres se volvieron a ver sin saber que responder. –Takano San… ya no trabaja aquí, Onodera –le responde Mino.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par, -¿Cómo dices?

-Ayer presentó la renuncia a Isaka San, luego se despidió de nosotros y se fue, sin decir nada más.

-Pero… pero… ¿dónde está?

-No tenemos idea, Ritchan.

Onodera no entendía que estaba pasando… "¿Por qué se desaparece así?"

Tori pudo ver la extraña reacción de Onodera así que se acercó a él. –Te llevaré con Isaka San, el probablemente puede contactarlo, ustedes sigan aquí.

-Claro Hattori.

Los dos iban hacia las escaleras, pero Tori lo detuvo. Tomó un papel, escribió en él y se lo dio a Onodera. –Es la dirección de Yokosawa San. El único que te puede decir dónde está Takano, es él.

-Mil gracias Hattori.

* * *

En casa de Yokosawa, Kirishima dejó la bandera de la comida en la cocina frustrado. –Tampoco quiso almorzar, ¿eh? –le pregunta su madre.

-No, y no tengo idea de qué más hacer. Está completamente desecho.

En ese momento, tocan a la puerta e Hiyori va a abrir. –Buenos días.

-Hola… ammm… busco a Yokosawa San, ¿está?

-Un momento… ¡padre! Un chico muy guapo pregunta por onishann

-¿Guapo? –frunce el ceño y va hacia la puerta. Al verlo, lo reconoció inmediatamente. -¿Tu eres Onodera, cierto?

-Sí… Kirishima San, buenos días… yo… necesito hablar con Yokosawa San.

-Él… está en su cuarto, pero no está recibiendo visitas.

-Por favor, es urgente. Tengo que hablar con él sobre Takano San.

Al escuchar su nombre, Kirishima dudó, -Bien, pasa. Le preguntaré.

Kirishima fue a la habitación y se quedó ahí por unos minutos. Onodera estaba sentado en el sofá, nervioso. Finalmente, ve a Yokosawa entrar en su silla. El castaño se sorprendió al verlo en su estado. –Emm… Yokosawa, no tenía idea…

-De… ja de hablar. Tonto… ¿qué hicis…te?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-¡¿Qué le hicis…te a Taka…no?!

-Yo… nada…

-¡Él huyó!

-¿Huyó? ¿Por qué?

-¡Por ti! ¡Por no he…rirte más a ti!

-Él… ¿dijo eso?

Yokosawa suspiró, -No pu… do más. Tu… te des…mayas…te y se sin…tió responsable.

Onodera bajó la mirada tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

-Escu…cha, sé que es…tas confundido. Pero, aun…que no lo creas, él su…fre también…

-Lo sé –le respondió suavemente.

-¿Cómo di…ces?

La madre de Kirishima e Hiyori no entendían lo que sucedía. Kirishima les hizo una seña, y su madre se quitó el delantal. –Vamos a dar un paseo Hiyori.

Las dos salen, dejando a los tres hombres solos. –Yo… lo sentí.

-¿Qué co…sa?

-Su dolor, hace unas semanas… cuando me abrazó y me pidió que no lo dejara, que no sería capaz de pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Yokosawa y Kirishima se volvieron a ver extrañados, sin saber que decir. -¿Tú… recuerdas? ¿Recobraste la memoria? –le pregunta Zen.

Ritsu se deja caer en el sofá y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente. –Lo recordé… primero, el tiempo cuando éramos niños, y luego… cuando me dijo que me amaba, todo vino a mi mente, y yo… simplemente no lo pude controlar… eran tantas emociones juntas, no podía… aún me duele la cabeza.

-¿Y para qué lo buscas a…hora? ¿Qué quie…res con él?

-Quiero decirle lo único que ha buscado todo este tiempo… que… ganó. Qué logró finalmente lo que buscaba. Que lo amo… pero no como Saga Masamune, a Saga lo odié, pero a Takano… a él lo amo. Con todo y sus defectos, que necesito estar con él. Yo… quiero decírselo.

Onodera ocultó su rostro, completamente desecho. Yokosawa volvió a ver a Kirishima que le sonreía. Se acercó a él y jaló su silla. –Supongo que también tendremos que dar una vuelta, Takafumi.

-Supon…go. Los deja…mos solos.

Al escuchar eso, Onodera levantó la vista y sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza al ver a Takano frente a él, a un lado de la puerta. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, con miedo a moverse, pero al mismo tiempo, con un deseo ardiente por tocarse nuevamente. –Tú… ¿sabes quién soy? –le pregunta nuevamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Cuando sintió que Kirishima había cerrado la puerta tras él, Onodera sonrió y se puso de pie. –Tú eres Saga Masamune, el chico que vi en la biblioteca de mi colegio cuando tenía 13 años. A quien seguí en silencio por 3 años, hasta que un día se me salió decirle que lo amaba. Eres quien me hizo el amor en su habitación por primera vez a los 16 y de quien luego me alejé por una confusión. También… eres Takano Masamune, el más terrible, cansón, odioso y acosador jefe que podría tener un editor, pero también el que más he admirado, y de quien he aprendido muchísimo. Eres el hombre que me roba el aliento cada noche desde que lo volví a ver, y por quien juré que nunca más diría "Te amo", pero que al final, no he podido dejar de amar, aun sin memoria, porque lo tengo grabado en mi piel como un tatuaje. Takano, lo que intento decirte es… que te amo… y te necesito conmigo.

Takano fue hacia él y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. –Takano… por favor, no te puedes ir.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió, -Ahora, no habrá poder humano que me separen de ti, Ritsu.

Lo besó, como nunca lo había besado antes, porque sintió que los labios de Onodera no se ponían rígidos o nerviosos a su contacto. Por primera vez, eran cálidos, deseos de más, de aprisionarlos y no dejarlos ir. Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Takano al sentir los brazos de Ritsu rodear su cuerpo, y su aliento embriagar sus sentidos. Ambos cayeron suavemente en el suelo, sin dejar de tocarse y besarse. –No deberíamos… Takano, aquí es… Yokosawa.

-No puedo detenerme ahora… te necesito conmigo… hacerte mío, Ritsu.

Y por más que la consciencia gritaba por hacerlos parar, ninguno de los dos se frenó, no ahora, después de 10 años, estaban juntos nuevamente. No por compromiso, no por insistencia o por la debilidad del alcohol, por un sentimiento simple que por fin Onodera había aceptado… estaban juntos por amor.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
